


A Forever Love

by Chany28, VictoriaDeckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Endgame Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chany28/pseuds/Chany28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaDeckerstar/pseuds/VictoriaDeckerstar
Summary: Detective Chloe Decker has a one-night stand with the tall, devilishly handsome, British owner of LUX, and slips out without ever telling him her name. Fate takes charge and sets Chloe's life on its ear.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 352
Kudos: 356





	1. Life Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, please be kind. Constructive criticism ok.  
> Thanks to Patriotgirl5 for being a perfect editor and VictoriaDeckerstar for encouraging me to write this fanfiction and many hours reading my drabble

Chloe’s angry. She had been seeing Detective Dan Espinoza for a while now and had finally relented and slept with him. It was disappointing, to say the least. He had made little attempt at foreplay or to be sure if Chloe was ready. He went straight to getting his pleasure, with no thought for contraception; leaving Chloe frustrated and needing to find her own relief in a hasty trip to the bathroom. Since then Dan had ghosted her. She would see him at work; but he would turn and walk away whenever he’d see her approaching him.

So, Chloe decided she would have some fun with her friend Dr. Linda Martin therapist to the stars; well she was therapist to her mum, the Vampire Queen herself, Penelope Decker. Penelope had wanted Chloe to follow in her footsteps into acting; so Chloe tried it. After one sordid attempt, “Hot Tub High School”, Chloe’s acting career died and a short two weeks later, so did her strongest supporter… her father, a police office. The shock of her father being murdered encouraged Chloe to join the police force and spend time with her mum’s therapist. 

Linda loved cocktails and dancing, so they decided to go to a new bar, LUX, which was celebrating its grand opening tonight, with a masquerade party. Armed with Dutch courage in the guise of 2 shots of Tequila, they donned delicate lace masks, and outfits bordering on risqué as they stood in the queue at LUX. As Chloe chatted with Linda, she heard a very crisp British accented voice tell the bouncer to let “those two gorgeous ladies into LUX”. She looked up in time to see the back of a very tall, elegantly-dressed man walk into the club. The next minute the bouncer motioned their way and were swiftly shown inside. 

The atmosphere was electric; the room was full of beautiful looking people all in various exquisite masks. Chloe looked around to see if she could see the man who had allowed them to queue jump. Her glance moved along those people at the bar… when they locked on a very tall man, standing at the bar, like a King surveying his realm. She couldn’t stop staring at him. He wore a large Devil mask which covered the whole of his face. His suit was stunning, it reeked of money. His purple shirt was silk, and his matching jacket was accessorized with a deep purple pocket square. 

_He looks breathtaking_ , Chloe thought just as Linda came up and pulled Chloe in the direction of the bar to order some brightly-colored cocktails. She went to pay, but the bartender said the owner had given them their drinks on the house. Chloe asked who to thank and the British accented voice, all too close to her ear said, “Me. I’m the owner of Lux, Lucifer Morningstar, at your service”. 

Just the sound of his voice, which she swore could melt chocolate, aroused her more than anything Dan had done. She shook her head, as if to clear her alcohol-fogged brain, when he spoke in a low whisper, “What do you desire?” The feel of his breath on her neck and the closeness of his lips to her ear caused her to shiver. Gathering, or trying to gather, her wits, she turned to look at him saying, “What a strange thing to ask.” 

Lucifer stepped back to take a good look at Chloe as though he couldn’t understand her reply and smiled. This woman intrigued him, and he liked what he saw before him. He wanted to know more about this one.

“Ladies, would you please accompany me to my private booth?” Chloe followed but Linda had spotted a friend and wanted to dance. Lucifer was infatuated with Chloe; especially since he could not pull out her desire. She was now mildly tipsy and wanted to hear more of this gorgeous British man’s voice. She wanted a night to expunge the memories of Dan, so she threw caution to the wind and set about seducing this handsome devil she was about to sit with. 

Not knowing the reputation of Lucifer Morningstar, AKA the Devil, Chloe soon found herself being thoroughly kissed in the elevator leading up to his penthouse. Her eyes were closed as she felt his lips against her neck, then pulling her lower lip with his teeth while his hands were against her neck.

In the dark of the elevator, she could not see his handsome devilish face. Chloe gave herself over to the ministrations of the elegant man she was with. She woke with a start at 4 a.m. totally disbelieving she has just willingly had a one-night stand. Quickly dressing, she did the walk of shame, leaving the handsome Devil, and LUX, behind.

As she left, she was unaware that someone was watching her. God watched Chloe with a slight smile at the corners of his mouth and a glow on his face. When his son woke up almost an hour after Chloe left, he had a soft smile on his face. Lucifer’s smile disappeared when he reached across the pillows to bring his lovely, mystery guest closer to him, and found nothing. She was gone.

Four weeks later Chloe stared at the pregnancy test in disbelief. It was positive. How could she have been so stupid? It had to be Dan’s child, as they did not use protection. Lucifer had been a gentleman and used protection. Telling Dan had been one of the most awkward moments of her life; he ranted and called her stupid for not being “on the pill”, all she could do was cry. Having been raised as a strict catholic, he insisted they get married quickly at the courthouse. Eight months later Beatrice (Trixie) Espinoza was born, a screaming bundle of joy with a shock of black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes, looking like neither of her parents.

Seven years later, Chloe became a detective and separated from Dan. Her life is hard. Following the Palmetto street debacle, she is a pariah in the LAPD and Dan is being a “douche” about this and helping her raise Trixie. He had never gotten over that Trixie looked nothing like him or that she was a very spirited child who could ask what he desired, and he felt compelled to tell her that regularly.


	2. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Decker is lead detective on the murder of Delilah outside LUX. She meets Lucifer Morningstar again and he's intrigued. Somehow he worms his way into the investigation. He tries his mojo on Chloe and it doesn't work.  
> Chloe and Lucifer make their way to visit Dr Linda Martin but a call comes through for Chloe to go to her daughter's school.  
> Trixie meets Lucifer after Chloe's called to school. Lucifer meets Trixie and discovers her mojo works on him.  
> Lucifer and Dan meet and its dislike at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments and kudos on the first chapter, it was very encouraging.  
> Once again thanks to my wonderful Beta VictoriaDeckerstar for her time and patience with me, despite being under the weather.  
> PatriotGirl5 for great editing  
> Hope you all enjoy

Lieutenant Monroe felt a modicum of compassion for the female detective, who she knew was being blackballed by the chauvinistic male officers so when the case for the murder of the popular singer Delilah dropped, she made Det. Decker the lead detective. 

To Chloe’s chagrin, Dan soon came sniffing around the crime scene bragging it was an open and shut case. When he approached, Chloe got angry and said he should butt out of her investigation. He sniped back at her, as always, telling her to investigate it with due diligence. 

Extracting the name of the witness to the murder from Dan, Chloe felt icy trickles run down her spine on hearing the name, Lucifer Morningstar. Her mind travelled back seven years, to the one spectacular evening spent in Lucifer’s arms and bed. 

_‘Oh, god! Will he remember that night?’_ she thought as she approached the staircase to the club floor below.

As she stepped into LUX, Chloe braced herself, silently dreading to face the man again. 

Walking down the carpeted staircase, she spied him, the self-proclaimed devil, seated at his piano-bar. A few notes were escaped from the piano in front of him when Chloe interrupted him. He looked up and gave her a confused look.

“I could swear I’ve seen you naked.” This was the moment she had been dreading. Not wanting to admit to using him as a one-night stand, she opted to ignore it. Rather than give a reply to his question, she changed the subject back onto him.

The only important information gleaned was how Lucifer had somehow escaped certain death from the hailstorm of bullets due to “being immortal”. Chloe had to roll her eyes and it almost gave her a headache. She asked him if he spelled “immortal with one “m” or two”. Lucifer explained he had interrogated the drug dealer just prior to death. Attempting to flee after the shooting, the perp’s car had driven into the path of a Greyhound bus, told Lucifer his final words before he died: “I did it for the money” and “I just pulled the trigger.”

After another sharp exchange, Chloe ignored Dan’s deduction that it was a simple drug deal gone wrong. She wondered how a scumbag drug dealer could afford a $10,000 watch. There was more to it than Dan’s simple scenario.

Following another lead, Chloe arrived at 2-Vile’s sumptuous pad and was shown in by the butler. Chloe walked in to find Lucifer, straightening his cuffs, looking incredibly pleased with himself; having elicited information on who Delilah confided her clandestine affair to. After a stray comment from one of 2-Vile’s crew, Lucifer remembered Chloe had starred in _Hot Tub High School_ , and admitted he loved that movie.

Chloe, unable to decide if she would have rather he remembered they’d slept together, opted to just go with the movie theme. Deciding that Lucifer was obstructing her investigation, arresting him was the way forward, although he seemed altogether far too excited about being handcuffed.

“I can get out of these you know,” he said in an off-handed manner. To prove his point; in the very next minute, the cuffs were dangling in front of Chloe’s face and a salacious smirk was on Lucifer’s far-too-handsome face.

 _‘Oh, I am in so much trouble’_ , Chloe thought.

“What is it you truly desire?” Lucifer smiled gleefully, as his voice gave a deep purring sound at the end of his question.

Chloe was immediately shocked into silence when he said this. It was the same thing Trixie liked to say. Lucifer stood there, next to her, and looked as if he was expecting an answer -- just like Trixie.

The incredulous look on Lucifer’s face when, after pretending to tell him her desire, Chloe ended with “Now, get in the goddam car.” Trixie’s trick never worked on her either, which had always been a source of amusement for Chloe, now had her mind in a tailspin.

 _‘What if…? No, it couldn’t be’_ , the doubts suddenly filled her mind as Chloe tried to put them to rest and clear her mind. New doubts arose to fill her mind… they’d used protection but Trixie had the same cheeky spirit, curly dark hair, and beautiful deep dark brown eyes that pulled you in; just like this self-professed devil standing near her. Trixie was Lucifer’s child; Chloe was now sure of it.

As this thought was evolving in Chloe’s mind, a persistent buzzing filled her senses as darkness began invading the periphery of her sight. The next moment strong arms were around her body and a silky voice etched with concern was whispering, “Chloe, darling, are you alright?”

She was in his arms again, just like before; the scent of expensive whiskey, tobacco, and his wonderful aromatic cologne, invading her delicate nose. Chloe just wanted to bury her head into the crook of his neck and inhale, kiss, and nibble at the devil’s skin. She started on this fantasy until she heard a throaty purr of “oh Detective” coming from Lucifer, what was she doing, her sensible detective persona kicked in again. She struggled out of his arms but missed them immediately. She needed to gain control again or all would be lost.

Lucifer let her go and smirked as she straightened herself, unable to look him in the eye. He coughed and surreptitiously adjusted himself before Chloe could get more embarrassed. This detective intrigued him. He felt inexplicably drawn to her. To brush over the incident Lucifer stated he had information and if Chloe would let him ride-along he would share it with her. Reluctantly Chloe agreed to this as her mind tried to come to another conclusion to her quandary.

Lucifer smirked at Chloe through her rear-view mirror as Chloe spoke to dispatch “a therapist in Beverly Hills, first name Linda.” As Chloe was relaying this information, she was struck with a terrifying thought.

 _‘What if it’s my friend Linda? She will remember my foray to LUX and leaving her for Lucifer’_.

Lucifer smugly added extra information that Delilah used a pseudonym _“Penny Lane.”_ The devil seemed immensely pleased with himself that he knew he had seen Chloe before, but she felt some small relief that he was not recollecting their previous tryst. Chloe just reacted with disdain. 

“You’ve seen my boobies, it’s exciting. What are you, twelve?”, hoping this would annoy him and detract from possibly remembering the night at LUX.

Luckily, Lucifer wanted to know if _Hot Tub High School_ was the reason, she had a chip on her shoulder and followed it up by saying, “They’re threatened. You’re clearly smart and have notable instincts. Ignore them. Trust yourself.” Chloe felt relieved and surprised at the compliment he had just bestowed on her. Maybe there is more than meets the eye with this enigmatic man.

Dispatch called again, this time confirming Chloe’s worst fears. It was Dr. Linda Martin whom Delilah had been seeing. How was she going to let Linda know she didn’t want Lucifer knowing she had previously slept with him until she had sorted out her thoughts/life about Trixie? Relief came when another call came in from dispatch, telling her that Dan was not available to pick Trixie up from school following an unspecified incident.

Chloe exhaled noisily in frustration; saying, “We’ve got to make a pit stop.”

Lucifer did not take kindly to this interruption of his plan to investigate with Chloe. Having none of his annoyance, Chloe indignantly stated, “My kid got into a fight.” When Lucifer replied, rather loudly, “Can’t she get herself home?” Chloe replied in a terse manner, “No, she can’t. She’s seven.”

To show her indignation, Chloe rapidly turned the steering wheel of her cruiser to do a U-turn. Much to her pleasure, this made Lucifer collapse onto the back seat. She gave a satisfying smirk at the results. Pulling up outside Trixie’s school Chloe instructed Lucifer to stay in the car. He promptly scoffed, saying, “With pleasure. I despise children.” Casting a deep glare at the oaf in the back seat of her car, she crossed the street as she thought, _‘Oh. This just won’t do.’_ What if Trixie is his child?

To relieve his boredom, Lucifer thought a cigarette would be just the ticket. He had just stepped out of Chloe’s car when, as usual, a pretty arse and long legs, caught the Devil’s attention and he swiftly crossed the street, following the woman into the school. Being disappointed when she had vanished in the throng of students, he sat down on the nearest bench. Clicking his platinum lighter, the flame shot out in a pleasing manner.

Suddenly he became aware of a small child perched next to him saying, “I don’t think you're allowed to smoke in here.” Lucifer turned to see a cute brown-haired child with her two top teeth missing giving her voice a slight lisp.

She had the most gorgeous deep brown eyes that seemed to pull Lucifer into their depths. After telling Lucifer her mother was a police officer and could arrest him, she looked at him with those disturbingly infectious eyes and said, “What is it you desire?”

The pull from those eyes all but hypnotized Lucifer and he felt himself wanting to divulge that he needed to get to know the detective intimately. As his consciousness came into sharper perception, he shook his head and stared in awe at this small child that had very nearly used _his_ mojo on him.

 _‘How could she do this?’_ he thought, feeling slightly confused. He was the only angel that had this ability.

 _‘Is she a Nephilim?’_ was his next thought.

He’d already had the misfortune of meeting Chloe’s douche of an ex-husband, Dan, and he was no angel. Lucifer was intrigued and needed to know more, he decided he was going to work closely with Chloe to solve this enthralling puzzle and as a bonus get close to Chloe. 

“What’s your name,” the child asked.

“Lucifer,” he truthfully replied.

Without any hesitation the child’s retort was, “Like the devil?” The look on her face was sheer excitement when he smiled and replied, “Exactly.”

Eager to keep talking to this tall man with eyes like hers, she volunteered her name.

“I’m Beatrice, but everyone calls me Trixie.”

Lucifer could not hold his reply. He looked the child eye-to-eye and uttered, “That’s a hooker’s name.” Being quick as a flash on the uptake, Trixie replied, “What’s a hooker?”

“Ask your mum,” he smirked.

Lucifer wondered what such an intelligent child could have done to require her mother being called in to the principal. Trixie explained a bully had created a fake snapchat account to bully her, so she’d hit her in the “no, no, touch, touch, square” pointing toward his crotch.

Lucifer thought a moment, grinned slightly, then said, “Well played. Well played indeed.”

To Lucifer’s way of thinking, punishment was due. He stood up, crossed the narrow hall, and bending his impossibly long legs, he lowered himself until he was face-to-face with the bully, intent on meting out his own method of punishment.

“There’s a special place in Hell reserved for bullies,” he stated in a low voice. Then, showing the child his hellish eyes, he went on to tell her what she could expect for an afterlife in hell if she carried on this bullying path.

The child’s scream had the door to the Principal’s office swinging open and brought Chloe out hurriedly.

“What did you do?” She asked, looking pointedly at Lucifer, who was now standing up at his full height.

He brushed her query off with a cheeky reply.

“Someone’s feeling a little guilty.”

His cheeky response earned Lucifer a special Chloe eye roll. He discovered he was getting used to this; finding it not only endearing but realizing it also set some bells clanging in the back of his mind.

 _‘What the bloody hell? Is it just from the film or have I met the detective before?’_ Just as one thought concluded, Lucifer’s brain was on to the next thought.

 _‘How is it that her daughter can use mojo?’_ This was a mystery he was going to solve all on his own.

Leaving the school, Chloe’s ex was just arriving. Chloe sniped at Dan about being late and soon an almost full-blown blame-game altercation ensued and was becoming more volatile as it progressed.

Lucifer, seeing the child’s distress, immediately stepped in; trying to defuse the situation.

The air became almost immediately tension-charged. To ease the tension she felt building between Lucifer and her ex, Chloe asked Dan to take Trixie to her mum’s.

Dan immediately despised Lucifer especially since Trixie appeared to have taken a shine to him. This was only made worse when Trixie asked her mom what a hooker was.

Sensing where Trixie may have come up with her question, caused Chloe just a tad bit of consternation. She immediately graced Lucifer with yet another eye roll before she replied to her daughter.

“Ask your dad, Monkey.”

Dan had a suspicious mind and couldn’t help but see the resemblance of his daughter to the self-proclaimed Devil. He was going to interrogate Chloe in the future and make her life more of a living hell than he was already doing.

Chloe pulled herself together before continuing to Dr. Martin’s office. She definitely felt some relief now as she had been able to give Linda the heads up while in the Principal’s office at Trixie’s school.

Chloe and Lucifer set off in the direction of Beverly Hills, both contemplating Trixie, both trying to work out if Lucifer could possibly be related.

Chloe was thinking, _‘Is he her father?’_

Lucifer was thinking, _‘Is she the child of one of my sibling’s?’_

The thought that she may be his… never occurred to him. It never dawned on him.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out thanks to mojo going haywire. Some serious talking needs to be done. Maze is not happy. The truth about Delilah's killer is discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things are starting to hot up.  
> Thanks again to my wonderful beta VictoriaDeckerstar and editor PatriotGirl5.  
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos.

It had been a while since Chloe had visited the office of her friend Dr. Linda Martin, a short bubbly therapist in her mid-30’s. Originally Chloe had met Linda through her mom, Penelope Decker _‘The 80’s Vampire Queen’_. Since Chloe’s childhood being pushed into an acting career, therapy had become a routine part of this life.

After the traumatic events of her father’s death and following the release of her movie, _‘Hot Tub High School’_ , Chloe spent many hours with the softly spoken therapist. A firm friendship evolved, carrying Chloe through her decision to join LAPD, her subsequent disastrous relationship with Dan, and then her surprise pregnancy.

Linda was Trixie’s godmother, and she loved the spirited minx with all her being. Try as Linda might, she occasionally fell victim to Trixie’s puppy dog eyes and had shared many secrets due to having her desires pulled from her. Luckily, Trixie’s questions were usually childlike, and most secrets were simple such as what type of cake was Linda’s favorite. For Trixie, this was chocolate cake.

Linda was like a Rottweiler when it came to protecting Chloe and Trixie, so following Chloe’s phone call, Linda was on tenterhooks waiting for the arrival of Lucifer and the detective.

Remembering the night of Chloe’s assignation with Lucifer Morningstar, Linda wondered why he couldn’t remember Chloe. Stunning cerulean eyes, flowing honey-blonde hair, a figure to die for, was she really that easy for a man to forget?

Granted, Chloe’s outlook on life and how she acted had changed remarkably since the emotional abuse Dan inflicted on her, especially as Trixie’s character and beautiful features, including her dark-chocolate eyes, developed. Dan had become relentless with his constant questioning of Chloe about Trixie’s parentage… especially since neither she nor Dan had the dark eyes Trixie had been blessed with.

Eventually, following the Palmetto street incident which had led to a fellow Detective getting shot, and Dan’s continued failure to support Chloe’s perspective that Malcolm Graham was a dirty cop on the take, all of this proved to be the final straw for Chloe. She moved out into her mother’s apartment with Trixie and well-loved, battered Miss Alien. Miss Alien had soothed Trixie through many evenings where all she could hear was the ever-heated arguments her parents waged.

Lucifer and Chloe arrived at Linda’s office. After a short wait in which Lucifer questioned Chloe about Trixie, Chloe mentally panicked.

 _'How can I tell Lucifer about Trixie, without divulging that he is her father?'_ The question ran round and round in her head until she vaguely heard Lucifer speaking.

“Was your offspring planned or a mistake?”

She startled, briefly, but replied calmly, “Planned, sort of.”

 _Oh, God! What have I done?'_ Chloe thought, when she heard Lucifer speak again.

“Children are hideous little creatures, terrible taxing burdens.”

How could she tell him now? Even though he went on to say, “Yours is fine, nothing to crow about; but nothing to be too embarrassed about.” Chloe felt stunned. She needed to silently regroup in order to sort her feelings out.

With a questioning look on his too-handsome face, Lucifer questioned Chloe about Dan’s interference in her case and when Chloe said, “There was no reason for it.”

Looking perplexed, Lucifer went on to ask, “Did my father send you?”

 _'What an odd question,'_ Chloe thought. She was unable to pursue her thoughts further, for just then Linda opened the office door, stepping into the seating area and saying, “OK Detectives, I’ll see you now.”

This tickled Lucifer immensely that he was considered a Detective. Chloe played along that this was her first-time meeting Linda, a part both ladies played well.

Once seated, Chloe noticed her friend acting in an odd manner, almost as if she was hypnotized by Lucifer, and even more so when Chloe began asking about Delilah. Eventually Lucifer tries to define Linda’s odd behavior by saying, “I’m like walking heroin, very habit forming. It never ends well”.

Linda became flustered, blurting out, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Try as she could to convince herself, she felt his gaze dragging her further under his control.

 _'I want to ravage this gorgeous man; right here, right now.'_ Linda was shocked by this sudden thought.

 _'Where did that idea come from?'_ Linda's thought continued.

Before she could gather her wits and recover her composure, Lucifer was using his talent of staring straight into Linda’s eyes and easily extracted the name of the man Delilah was having a clandestine affair with.

Unfortunately for Chloe, the mojo extracted more than the actor’s name. Linda was suddenly giving up the one thing Chloe has begged her to stay silent about. Linda went on to disclose the night that Chloe had entranced the devil all those years ago. 

Lucifer eyes were larger than normal as he suddenly looked away shocked, leaving Linda suddenly free of his piercing hypnotic gaze.

“I knew I had seen you before. I’m seldom wrong about some things. We did sleep together.” Lucifer fixed his gaze on Chloe until she felt cornered. Her brain seemed to be short circuiting.

“When?” He asked bluntly.

Chloe inhaled deeply. She stuttered softly as she whispered, “A-a-almost 8 years ago.”

Color drained from Lucifer’s face, leaving it as white as a Stargazer Lily. All coherent thought patterns suddenly ground to a halt with the almost impossible revelation that was unfolding – “I’m Trixie’s father, aren’t I.” This was a statement, not a question.

A tangible silence invaded the therapist’s office; broken only by the sound of Chloe’s soft sobs.

 _'How could this day have gone so devastatingly wrong',_ she wondered. Chloe was only just coming to terms with the revelations about her daughter’s parentage herself and now she was faced with an angrily simmering devil.

Linda was the first to recover, pulling Chloe into a protective hug like a bear protecting her cub. She tried to pour all her sorrow and regrets for revealing Chloe’s secret to Lucifer into the hug, her guilt was clinging like a limpet.

Lucifer gave her an odd look and spoke in a clipped, heavily-accented and frosty manner.

“Do not feel guilt over a truth. You are too kind to go to Hell. Now, if you’ll forgive us for leaving abruptly, I think Chloe and I have a lot to discuss, I’m sure we will be back for longer chats about Hell.” Lucifer almost spit this out through clenched teeth. 

Before Linda could speak, Lucifer grabbed Chloe’s hand and they both all but jumped at the electricity that flowed between them. He’d only felt a charge this strong once before. Something stirred in his mind, a distant memory was called forward, an epic encounter with a mystery woman, who had left him bereft in the morning by her absence.

 _'Could this be her?'_ The thought rang through his clouded thoughts, just as his body began to stir.

No! He immediately began thinking about Hell to clamp down on any arousal. Now was not the time for that. Lucifer needed, nay, wanted answers.

He pulled Chloe back out into the parking lot to her cruiser, threw open her door, and uttered one word.

“Drive,” was all he said.

“What about my investigation?” Chloe countered, terrified of her feelings towards this obviously fuming giant. Shrinking into her seat at the steely, penetrating look he gave her, she fell silent.

“I think we have much more important things to discuss, don’t you? We’re going to my Penthouse above Lux, apparently the scene of where this impregnation occurred. Now, drive.” Edict delivered, no room for further discussion, Chloe turned the key and they headed for Lux.

Chloe felt the tears start to build up behind her eyelids as she struggled for control, refusing to let them fall. She was not going to show him how affected she was by his presence.

Arriving at Lux, Lucifer directed Chloe into the private underground garage and a dedicated parking space. They used a private elevator to the penthouse. Being in such close proximity to Lucifer, Chloe could feel the reverberations radiating from him and she shivered. Whether in fear or arousal, she could not tell. Maybe it was a bit of both.

The penthouse was relatively unchanged from her previous foray to the floors above the nightclub. The glistening shine from the piano lid caught her eye, and she remembered a particularly wonderful encounter of what Lucifer called “supper”. Casting a glance at Lucifer from under her tear-wet eyelashes, she saw a small smirk on his face as if he were having the same thought.

 _'Wait!'_ The thought that this was how this whole mess started, she opted to move to the couch and sit down. He had told her he needed answers.

Inhaling deeply to calm his jagged nerves and keep his devil face under control, he didn’t want to frighten the mother of his child away before he knew the truth, by revealing his true self... ‘The King of Hell,’ too suddenly.

Clearing his throat, Lucifer sat down on the couch, a few cushions over from Chloe, and in his seductively deep, resonant British accent, stated simply, “Let’s start from the beginning.”

Chloe swallowed nervously, and carefully explained how her relationship with Dan had started and how it left her wanting -- both emotionally and physically. That night she came to Lux, she had been looking for a way to escape her dreary life and have some fun.

Having never been treated as exquisitely as Lucifer had treated her, she remembered how she’d given herself freely and without regret. When she woke in the middle of the night, she realized that Lucifer wasn’t ever going to be a relationship kind of guy. So, she left thinking he wouldn’t be bothered, just another conquest.

Lucifer opened his mouth several times as if to say something, but Chloe ploughed on with her story. Finding she was pregnant, Chloe remembered how she panicked and having only had the one disastrous encounter with Dan without protection and, at the same moment, remembered Lucifer’s safety-conscious but wonderful night, she wrongly assumed Dan was the father.

Lucifer hissed viciously when she told how Dan had treated her with the news; the continued emotional abuse and on one drunken occasion, a slap across her face. To save face, she had agreed to marry him but realized almost immediately this was a terrible decision.

Things had deteriorated rapidly as Trixie grew. Due to her coloring, most especially her chocolate brown eyes, which Chloe now realized were a perfect match for Lucifer’s and although Dan had never hit Trixie, he treated her with contempt. This was something that hurt Chloe immensely.

Poor Trixie! She could never understand why her daddy didn’t treat her like her other friend’s daddies did. He particularly hated it when she started asking him what he truly desired and on one occasion he’d snapped back, quite hatefully, “to be rid of you!”

At this information, Lucifer clenched his fists and a deep growl erupted from the depths of his chest. Startled, Chloe looked up at this disturbing noise and could swear she saw flames mixed within the rich coffee-colored eyes. Lucifer suddenly blinked and they were gone. Chloe wasn’t all that sure she had imagined it.

“I knew your ex was a douche. But this, there is no excuse for treating either of you so shabbily.” Lucifer was so furious he could barely speak.

He immediately began planning Dan’s downfall and his torture in hell. He would make this cretin pay… and pay dearly. Daniel Espinoza would soon learn to regret the day he’d ever met Lucifer Morningstar.

Chloe went on to further explain that, after being made an outcast within the Department for her firm belief that Malcolm Graham was a cop on the take and was shot while making a deal, and Dan’s flagrant non-support of her, or her findings, Chloe had ended the marriage. Since that time, Dan had only seen Trixie under court order, and this had only been on occasions when Chloe had no alternative childcare.

Lucifer put his head in his hands thinking about all Chloe had told him. With the evidence of the ability to mojo and her coloring, he felt certain he was Trixie’s father - although he preferred the name Beatrice. He did, however, feel a certain amount of pride in how she stood up for herself with the school bully. His upset at finding this out when Trixie was 8 was something he couldn’t quite understand, and he was quite honestly grappling with it.

Chloe watched in trepidation all the emotions crossing Lucifer’s face. She didn’t have a clue what he was thinking. She was quite unprepared for what he said next. When Lucifer stood up, his decision was firm. He announced, very calmly, but in a tone that brooked no argument, “Right. You both are moving in with me.”

 _'I must look like a cod fish'_ ,Chloe thought as her mouth opened and closed without any conscious control and her eyes were much like that of a deer’s caught in a set of approaching headlights. Her breath finally returned after the shock of Lucifer’s statement.

She was able to manage a choked but barely audible, “Not possible.”

Chloe looked up at Lucifer’s face when he gave a derisive scoff; and what she saw; caused her breath to catch in her throat. There were images of flames again around the irises of his beautiful eyes. She found this oddly enticing and wildly exciting as she continued to stare at them, unable to draw her eyes away.

She had to struggle to stifle the urge to reach out as she found herself wanting to soothe the flames. She also found that standing so close to him was causing her hand to slowly move towards his stubbly jaw; so, she could softly stroke his handsome face.

Lucifer blinked as he realized her intention, dousing the flames and giving Chloe a shocked stare. This abruptly brought Chloe back into reality. She quickly retracted her hand as she felt a blush infuse her face and make its way down her neck and upper chest.

Chloe took a step back, embarrassed at her reaction to Lucifer. She promptly shook her head as if to clear away any errant thoughts.

“Thank you for the offer but we don’t really know you well enough. How can we move in with you?”

 _'Why am I even contemplating this,'_ she asked herself.

 _'Trixie should get to know her father and she'll be safer than with Dan around,'_ was her next thought.

“Beatrice is the daughter of the Devil. If this were to be discovered, she would be in significant danger. The only way I can protect you both; is if you live here.”

The steely way in which Lucifer delivered his statements made Chloe believe he genuinely believed the whole devil shtick and the danger they could be in.

“My demon protector, Maze, will be able to protect my spawn. As Hell’s greatest torturer, no one will dare provoke her wrath. She will provide surveillance while the urchin is at small-child prison. What is wrong, Detective? You’re looking at me rather oddly.” Lucifer waited for Chloe to say something… anything. It was better than her silence.

Chloe was very perplexed. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Lucifer as her gaze drilled into his.

“Spawn, urchin, small-child prison. I mean, seriously, who speaks like that? And just who is this “Maze” you mentioned?”

As if Lucifer had somehow summoned her; Maze, dressed in a barely-there leather outfit, strutted out of the elevator. During their battle of words, neither of them had heard the sound of the bell.

Within an instant, Chloe felt the pointed tip of an ornate curved dagger digging into the soft flesh under her chin.

“MAZE! Down girl! Lucifer roared.

“Leave the mother of my child alone,” Lucifer said softly.

Maze whipped round, quickly stepping into Lucifer’s personal space.

“What?” A tone of disbelief dripped from this single word.

Lucifer quickly brought Maze up to speed on the recent revelation of Trixie’s parentage.

“Are you sure? You are the King of Hell, Lucifer. You always said something like this wasn’t possible, that it couldn’t happen; and now you’re saying it has?” While Maze spoke to -- more like ‘drilled’ into Lucifer; -- Maze continued to give Chloe what could only be described as a death stare.

“I’ve met Beatrice, the child in question. She not only looks like me, Mazie, she has the power of my Mojo. She can even mojo me!” Lucifer suddenly looked puzzled as he continued speaking.

“However, she can’t use her mojo on Chloe, and neither can I. Odd thing, that.”

“Lucifer, Trixie can’t live here, it’s not child-friendly.”

Chloe, who had remained silent during the exchange between Lucifer and this “Maze” person, spoke suddenly, quickly giving the only excuse she could come up with that would justify not moving in.

The problem was, if Chloe truthfully admitted, she had the feeling it would be advantageous, for both her and Trixie to move in. Not just from the safely aspect but as a way to be near Lucifer again. Chloe couldn’t help but feel intoxicated by his presence.

“Renovations will start later today. I’ve already texted my construction crew and interior designer. They’ll liaise with you later.”

Lucifer, who was used to everyone following his orders without question, went on speaking about his plans as if Chloe either wasn’t in the room or had voiced any form of objection.

“Wait just a minute here,” Chloe spoke as she began walking toward Lucifer.

Maze, sensing danger, and seeing Chloe as a threat, stepped in front of Lucifer, blades raised. Chloe’s steely gaze drilled into Maze’s as she began walking toward Lucifer again.

“You put that knife to my throat again, I’ll break your arm. Now, move aside and sit down." Chloe stood her ground while this Maze person stepped aside and Chloe stepped closer to Lucifer.

"Why will this ‘Maze’ person be protecting Trixie, and not you, Lucifer?” Chloe picked up her previous line of thought, which had been interrupted by Maze and began speaking again as she once more resumed walking toward Lucifer.

“Why? Because I’m going to be working with you, Detective.” Lucifer grinned widely as he spoke in an off-handed manner. Chloe’s head began spinning at this almost dismissive manner in which he spoke to her.

“Just how on earth do you think you’re going to, or plan to, do that?” Chloe queried.

“I have certain charms, a gift you might call it. I will get myself a post as a civilian consultant so I can work with you.” Lucifer was so confident in his statement and that although Chloe snickered, she really was afraid to think he might just pull it off. 

Chloe was now standing directly in front of Lucifer who was still seated on the sofa. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts before she spoke.

“While I don’t think my Lieutenant will fall for your ‘charms’, there’s the matter of the… my… investigation to continue. We need to catch Delilah’s killer.” She turned and started walking toward the elevator when she realized he wasn’t following.

Chloe crossed her arms and looked at Lucifer across the expanse of room between them.

“Well, are you coming?” She just stood there, waiting.

Something about her tone startled Lucifer but he shook it off. Picking up his jacket then readjusting his cuffs, he looked at Maze as he spoke.

“We’ll be back. Expect us and the small human, later this evening.” That said, he started to walk across the floor to where the Detective stood, waiting.

Maze gave a brief nod, saying, “I’d best check on your brother’s whereabouts. He could cause trouble.”

A troubled look flitted across Lucifer’s face as something in Maze’s tone gave him pause. He bent close to her and added, “Yes. Good idea. And while you’re doing that, I want you to look into a Detective Dan Espinoza as well. He’s Chloe’s ex and was originally thought to be Beatrice’s father.”

Chloe was on the phone attempting to discover the whereabouts of Gray Cooper, the actor Delilah was having an illicit affair with. When she got that information, the pair headed out to the movie set to interrogate the suspect.

Upon discovering that Cooper was filming on-set, Lucifer immediately started creating havoc. He charged through the security line, onto the set; he used his mojo to elicit the truth from Gray that he had been having an affair with Delilah.

When further questioned, Gray told them that she had given him the exact same $10,000 watch as her killer had been wearing. After a protracted questioning of Gray and checking his alibi, he was excluded as a suspect. Feeling disappointed and frustrated, the pair left the movie set and headed back to Lux.

Lucifer and Chloe were seated at the bar, nursing their drinks, when Maze, in her earthly job as the club bartender, made a snide comment and observation about Jimmy Barnes, Delilah’s music producer and rejected fiancé.

Maze had turned on the bar television to listen to the local news when the reporter stated that Barnes was going to be coming into money from Delilah’s death. Chloe started conjecturing about this supposed income and thought they should go see Barnes. Was it possible that Delilah gave Jimmy the same watch as Gray Cooper? Chloe further wondered; could Jimmy be behind Delilah’s demise?

Striding into Jimmy’s recording studio, Lucifer and Chloe began to confront him with their combined speculation in hopes of gaining some evidence of his involvement. Jimmy suddenly grabbed his newest recording artist by the neck and began waving a gun around and threatening to shoot the person he was holding hostage.

Lucifer began walking toward Jimmy, causing Chloe to pull her gun. Before Lucifer could reach Jimmy to disarm him, Chloe shot Jimmy, and he fell.

Lucifer turned on Chloe shouting something about how Barnes won’t be punished. As Lucifer was speaking, there was the sound as a single gunshot was fired. This immediately caused Lucifer to cease speaking. He looked over at Chloe as her body lurched backward.

Chloe saw Lucifer coming toward her just as she felt a burning in her left shoulder and fell to the studio floor.

“I don’t want to die,” she said softly as Lucifer bent over her, a horrified expression on his face. Unsure why he’s feeling like this he said, “I won’t let you die, Chloe. Your father will just have to wait for you.”

Jimmy stirred and aimed his gun at Lucifer’s back, firing and hitting him. Lucifer grunted and looked at Chloe who was drifting in and out of consciousness. He raised a finger as if to say, _'I’ll be back in a minute.'_

Drawing himself up to his full height, Lucifer turned and stormed towards Jimmy, who continued shooting. Reaching Jimmy’s side, Lucifer bent down to grab Barnes by the front of his shirt. Grabbing this cretin around the neck, he smashed his head into a mirror, shattering it.

Jimmy begged and pleaded with Lucifer, crying, “Don’t kill me!”

Just before she lost consciousness, Chloe saw Lucifer’s eyes and his head turn red. Were her eyes playing tricks on her. Slowly, Chloe let her eyes close as she began to lose awareness of everything and slipped into darkness.

Cedar Sinai hospital private suite

Slowly coming to, bright light pierced Chloe’s eyesight, and flowers seemed to be moving around. Eventually she focused on the hazy face and soon Lucifer’s beautiful visage came into clearer view.

“Well, look who’s back!” Lucifer purrs, smiling softly.

“How long have I been out?” Chloe asked.

"Three years,” Lucifer quips, and lounged against the back of the chair.

“You’re such an ass,” Chloe grinned and chuckled softly.

Chloe pondered one of the last things she remembered before losing consciousness.

“He was firing at you. Why aren’t you more dead?” she asked.

Lucifer looked away briefly as if debating how to best reply to her query.

“I’m immortal. When you leave hospital, we need to have a serious talk. You need to know some truths about your urchin’s father.”

At that moment, said urchin ran into the room.

“Lucifer!” she cried and threw her arms around his legs. Lucifer looked at Chloe for help. Chloe chuckled and said, “You better get used to this.”

Trixie tried to get on her mom’s bed and seeing her struggling, Lucifer picked her up under her arms and holding her at arm’s length, put her on top of her mom’s bed.

Chloe looked tenderly at her beautiful little one and said, “How do you feel about going to stay at Lucifer’s?” Trixie’s reply was a shrill, “yes!”

In the Silver City, God sat on his throne and smiled. His plan was coming together nicely. He just needed to wait patiently to have his favorite son back, along with the bonus of a daughter-in-law and granddaughter. What could go wrong?

Little did he know celestial elements were working against him.


	4. Adorable Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe leaves hospital.  
> Trixie runs round the penthouse admiring Lucifer's stuff much to his disgust.  
> Lucifer feeds Trixie and shows her the new room especially for her.  
> Michael makes an appearance and Dan festers. Malcolm Graham dies but does he?  
> Lucifer finds himself in bed with two women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the interactions with Lucifer and Trixie. My dear friend @AntarticEchoes on Twitter has kindly created a piece of her fanart for me to use. Thank you, thank you. thank you. Sadly, I am unable to post the image here... but you can see it on my Twitter account @karenchan28.

Somehow, Lucifer _sweet-talked_ \- used his mojo -- to get Chloe discharged from hospital into his care. After signing the discharge papers, Lucifer lifted Chloe, bridal-style, into the waiting wheelchair. Despite Chloe’s vehement protests of, “this isn’t necessary” she was enjoying being wrapped in Lucifer’s arms, inhaling his woody scent. She closed her eyes for the few seconds of bliss before she felt the cloth seat of her hospital transport beneath her.

Trixie skipped along beside Chloe’s wheelchair as Lucifer busied himself with pushing the chair towards a beautiful Aston Martin. Lucifer and Trixie seemed to be holding a conversation about ‘ninja chemists’ Chloe tried to follow it all but couldn’t, due to her painkilling, drug-induced haze. Her happy thoughts were father and daughter bonding at last Chloe was pulled back into consciousness when she was felt herself being jostled into Lucifer’s arms once again.

“I can walk,” she insisted to which Lucifer just chuckled and gently tightened his grip. Chloe really didn’t have the strength to argue with him, so she just capitulated and thought, _“I’ll save my energy for more important arguments”._

Once they were back in the Penthouse, Trixie was quickly running through the penthouse looking and touching all the interesting possessions. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the living room.

“Cool!” she shrilly exclaimed. Spying Lucifer’s beautiful grand piano, she immediately ran to it and began banging on the keys.

“Don’t touch that! I don’t know where you’ve been,” Lucifer said. Still seated in the wheelchair Lucifer had supplied, Chloe couldn’t help giggling at Lucifer’s plea of “emphasis on the look,” as he ran after Trixie as she darted toward the library.

“Oh man! Look at all those books,” Trixie trilled… suddenly stopping dead center in the middle of his library area and just stared at all the books. These books were among the many items which Lucifer had collected over the eons and were extremely valuable.

Almost having a heart attack if he could, Chloe watch Lucifer’s arms tighten when Trixie ran her fingers over an exquisite carving of a horse, a gift from Napoleon. Chloe suddenly felt Lucifer’s muscles tense as he gently lifted her from where she sat then placed her gently on the Italian leather couch, then turned and ran after Trixie putting things back in place.

“Don’t touch these! They’re priceless!” Lucifer was suddenly feeling quite out of his element, and very exasperated.

_” I can’t cope with this spawn “_ Lucifer thought. _“How am I going to be a father when my father was never there, except to throw me into Hell?”_

“Monkey, come to mommy and stop upsetting Lucifer,” Chloe called out. Trixie ran to her mom and wrapped her arms around her.

“Sorry mommy. It’s just he has so much interesting stuff,” Trixie said matter-of-factly. When Lucifer gave an undignified snort at the word “stuff”, Chloe just rolled her eyes at him. He smiled softly as his eyes sought hers and he realized this was fast becoming his favorite look on her.

“Lucifer, won’t you come and sit down? We’ve got something to tell Trixie.” Lucifer and Trixie looked at Chloe with some curiosity but went to go sit beside her as requested. Chloe took a depth breath then promptly winced as this jolted her shoulder and she cried out in pain.

Lucifer was immediately by her side faster than seemed possible.

“Chloe! Are you OK?”

“Painkillers,” was all she could mumble.

Trixie was so worried about her mom, she started crying. In a tear-choked voice, she asked softly, “Lucifer, is mommy going to be alright?”

After giving Chloe the tablets and a glass of water, Lucifer bent his extremely long legs to be face-to-face with the little spawn.

“I will never lie to you urchin. Your mom is going to be fine; it will just take some time.”

Trixie nodded. Somehow, looking into his eyes she felt she could see his soul and knew he was telling the truth.

Painkillers given and with the detective placed on Lucifer enormous custom-made bed, wrapped in the finest black silk sheets, Chloe fell into a dreamless sleep.

Trixie had climbed up on the bed next to her mum, shifted and knelt next to Lucifer and threw her arms around neck in a bear hug. Lucifer was stiff to start with then slowly melted into this embrace as they both comforted each other. Lucifer hadn’t realized just how upset he’d been at Chloe’s near-death experience.

Trixie would not let go of Lucifer, try as he might to extract himself. “Are you hungry, urchin?” Although he did not need to eat human food, he did enjoy it and knew humans needed sustenance. The little girl nodded vigorously but would not relax her grip on his neck.

Picking Trixie up, the pair went into the living room stopping at the pouring station in front of his bar. “Take out it is then. Burgers and fries,” he remarked softly and smiled at the child next to him.

“Who do I know who owes me a favor?” Lucifer thought as he scanned the take-out menus.

A quick phone call to his favorite burger chain, Carl’s Junior, and dinner was ordered.

“You know you’re going to have to release me soon” Lucifer chuckled. Trixie looked him in the eye and whispered, “Do I have to?”

Something tugged in his gut, a new feeling, possibly pleasant but unnamed yet. He placed her on his hip, holding her in place with one arm, while getting set up for their impromptu evening meal.

Paying the delivery boy with a crisp $100 bill, he waved away an offer of change. When the elevator had returned to the penthouse, Lucifer put the lock on.

_“No more interruptions for tonight”_ , thought Lucifer.

Grains of salt and ketchup coated the urchin’s fingers, which somehow had made their way onto Lucifer’s Armani shirt. He looked down at the stains and caught a cheeky gleam in Trixie’s eyes. All thoughts of retribution slipped away as he felt a smile start to pull on his lips. He shook his head and laughed. How had this small child already wormed her way into his life?

Lucifer’s phone vibrated on the countertop; it was Maze. Trixie felt him grumble against his neck. The ensuing conversation was short and consisted of few words.

“Where, when? You know what to do.” Lucifer ended the call and transferred all his attention back to Trixie.

Renovations were ongoing in the penthouse, but Lucifer had insisted that Trixie’s room was completed first and must have a door. The changes to the guest bedroom had been swift and impressive. From a bland cream, the walls had been transformed with beautiful pinks and purples; the room itself had been turned into a veritable princess pad. Soft pink muslin flowed in a canopy above the deep pink sheets of the very girly bed.

The squeal that emanated from the little girl almost deafened Lucifer and he nearly dropped her, “Child, do you have to do that?”

Trixie let go of the stranglehold she had on Lucifer and scrambled to get down. As soon as her feet hit the floor she was running around the bedroom, touching everything, screaming louder with each new treasure discovered.

“Have you got Netflix?” when she espied the large flat screen TV adorning the wall in front of her bed. Lucifer nodded. Trixie’s eyes continued to travel around the room, frowning when she spied a computer desk for schoolwork.

Trixie turned to Lucifer with tears in her eyes, “Why? Why are you doing this for me and mom?” A soft cough escaped Lucifer’s throat before he replied softly, “Your mom and I will explain when she’s fully awake.

“Right. Time for bed now though,” Lucifer said as he pointed to a pair of unicorn PJ’s on the foot his urchin’s bed.

“I need to brush my teeth “announced Trixie

Lucifer opened a door on the sidewall. Trixie came to stand next to Lucifer and stared through the opening into a spacious ensuite bath. She had her own bath, walk-in shower, and a beautiful shell shaped wash basin. Toothbrush, toothpaste, toiletries adorned the shelves - everything a little girl could wish for. She looked up at Lucifer and gave a sleepy smile and a choked, “Thank you.”

Once changed into her PJ’s, teeth brushed, Trixie climbed into bed, saying, “I need a story to go to sleep, Lucifer.” Sighing softly, he sat on the chair next to the bed and started reading from a book about a unicorn. He huffed softly, “Stupid animals, so vain they thought no other unicorn was good enough for them until there were none of them left.” His beautiful lilting voice soon had Trixie closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

Standing up abruptly, he wondered, _” Why did I do that?”_

As he made his way to the bathroom, he contemplated the previous phone call from Maze. She told him she had sensed demons in L.A. He’d banned possessions eons ago, so why now? Was it a coincidence that he’d found he’d fathered a child? Lucifer didn’t believe in coincidences.

Meanwhile, in Heaven someone was watching. The Archangel Michael grinned; it made his face look positively evil. His plan was now set in motion. He’d overheard his father boasting how he was saving his twin, Lucifer, from an eternity in Hell and how he was now a grandfather. Oh, how he was going to spoil this great plan and wreak revenge on his hated twin brother.

Michael opened his black wings and stretched them to their full width. However, due to a previous horrendous injury, they were not symmetrical. He rolled his shoulders, giving them a few test flaps; he took flight, slipping easily through the realms until he landed in Hell.

Dromos was the first demon to welcome the archangel, speaking sarcastically, “You look like our King, but you are not him.” Michael snatched the demon by his throat, and he growled low and ominously, “You will obey me I’m Michael, the right hand of God’.” Dromos was a coward at heart and quickly changed allegiance.

The plan was for Dromos to take over the body of a detective, who was soon due to arrive in Hell. Michael was a planner and had been watching Lucifer and Chloe Decker’s lives ever since he’d heard his father’s scheme. What they didn’t know was the part God played in Trixie’s conception; what they assumed had been a failed condom.

Meanwhile in another part of Los Angeles

The bitterness Daniel Espinoza felt had festered and grown over the eight years of Trixie’s life and when Chloe had accused his partner of being on the take, he cruelly told her she was crazy. Yet Dan knew that he himself was a dirty cop too. The divorce had been the final straw for Dan. Still very bitter over it, he started plotting his revenge. Michael watched with keen interest and waited until everything was in place.

What Lucifer and Maze had not known was that, earlier that day in Cedar Sinai Hospital L.A., Detective Malcolm Graham had flat-lined for a few seconds before miraculously sitting up, shocking doctors and family alike.

Tomorrow they’d meet downstairs in Lux before Lucifer could “charm” the police lieutenant into allowing him to be a civilian consultant for the LAPD.

After showering, Lucifer pulled on exquisite red silk PJs and made his way to the master bedroom. The bed was big enough to accommodate Lucifer and Chloe with room to spare in the middle; the devil wasn’t used to sleeping with a beautiful woman where sex wasn’t involved.

He gazed at the golden hair spread across the silken pillowcase. She looked like an angel, he thought and snorted softly. It had been millennia since he’d thought kindly about angels. He turned to look out of his bedroom over the skyline of L.A., wondering how he’d found himself in this situation.

Lucifer awoke to something heavy climbing over him and a soft chuckle. He looked over to see the detective laughing as Trixie was trying to get in-between the two adults. “Mommy, you’ve had a sleepover with Lucifer.” A look of horror passed over Chloe’s face when she realized how this must look to Trixie.

“Your mother and I were friends a few years ago but we lost touch,” Lucifer was trying to defend them.

“Were you friends like daddy was friends with mommy when I was little?” Trixie asked then added, “They’re not friends now.”

Chloe had tears in her eyes when she heard this, not realizing how the breakdown of her marriage to Dan had been noticed by Trixie.

“Well, I’m thrilled you and mommy are friends,” Trixie’s little face shone with happiness. Both adults looked lovingly at each other, realizing something special was happening.

“Do you have wings?” Lucifer’s head whipped around to stare at Trixie.

“What makes you say that?” Lucifer looked at Trixie quizzically.

“You’re the Devil. You told me at school.” Trixie’s big brown eyes looked directly at Lucifer and he felt the pull of her power as he replied, “Yes, I do.”

Chloe snorted and spoke softly, “I thought you didn’t lie”.

“I DON’T!” Lucifer nearly shouted the words as he swiftly stood, and a pair of beautiful pure white wings unfurled from his back.

A stunned silence filled the room, until Trixie bounced up and down, then asked softly, “Can I touch them, please?” Lucifer looked stunned. He hadn’t meant to unfurl his wings. All he could do was stand there, staring at Chloe’s dazed expression.

“WAIT!” Lucifer saw Trixie’s hand reaching out towards his wing. He couldn’t imagine anyone touching his wings. It was such an intimate action. Her little face puckered as if she was going to cry and it pulled at Lucifer’s heart.

“Yes, only if your mother allows it you may.” Lucifer spoke softly.

Looking at Chloe in expectation, Trixie held her breath, Chloe came out of her stupor, “Lucifer, you’re an angel.” Shaking his head, he simply stated, “I’m the Devil. A fallen angel.”

“Is it safe? Are we safe?” Chloe voiced her concerns, but Lucifer was vigorously nodding his head.

“You’re both safe with me.” Chloe held Trixie’s small hand as they both reached out to touch the glowing white feathers. They felt so soft and running their hands across them, they heard a soft purring sound. Mother and daughter looked at Lucifer, noting his eyes were closed as the purring continued.

Lucifer couldn’t remember when he’d felt so content, so loved. He’d never felt so totally accepted just as he was for who he was. Chloe and Lucifer exchanged tender glances as they watched their daughter, still enraptured with Lucifer’s wings. For the first time in a long while, they both felt complete. This felt right, like a family. Only one question remained and that was when to tell Trixie the truth? Chloe and Lucifer seemed to understand each other. They’d know when the time was right, and they’d tell her together.


	5. Dan's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's more than a douche  
> Maze is introduced to Trixie  
> Chloe is still coming to terms with the revelation but is having some wing fantasies as is Lucifer  
> Deckerstar feelings starting  
> Angst coming sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta and co-author for her hard work enhancing my plot adding tweaks here and there that totally work. You should all check her fanfiction out to VictoriaDeckerstar Chloe...After Lucifer  
> I'm posting this today as I'm posting a Halloween one-shot on Tuesday. Then it will be back to Tuesdays for this fic.  
> Hope you enjoy. Comments always welcome.

Dan had received a large file on Lucifer Morningstar. Reading through it, caused Dan’s hatred to grow to apocalyptic levels. He was perfect; playboy billionaire, handsome, alluring to both men and women. He had multiple large properties, most in and around L.A. These holdings were also stretched out across the far corners of the globe. The icing on the cake that had brought Daniel to his present status was it appeared he was Trixie’s father, following a one-night stand with his ex-wife.

This information had been discovered by bribing a friend of Chloe’s from her acting days. Said friend had been in Lux the night Chloe seduced Lucifer and was profoundly jealous as she had tried to do the same only minutes before, only to be rejected albeit kindly.

As he was stewing over how to rid himself of this devilish problem, his ex-partner Malcolm Graham strutted through the bullpen of the LAPD precinct. “Dan my man, what case has got that evil look on your face?”

Dan looked at Malcolm with slight curiosity. Although he looked like Malcolm, his voice sounded off. Not bothered by this difference, he was glad to get his dirty cop partner back. “Lucifer Morningstar” Dan exclaimed; Malcolm huffed as he muttered, ‘The Lord of Hell’ under his breath.

“Right, what do you want to do about him?” Dromos asked. He knew what Michael’s plan was. He wanted Dan to be the one to come to that conclusion. This way, Lucifer wouldn’t be so suspicious. Dromos had hell-forged blades for Dan to use against ‘the devil’, to send the celestial back to Hell where he belonged as its rightful ruler and scupper god’s plan.

Maze arrived at the penthouse just as the newly-formed family unit was enjoying breakfast. Lucifer had made pancakes with blueberries, especially for Trixie. Well, the urchin had begged so nicely for them. There was a bowlful of other fruits that Chloe was picking delicately at, while making eyes at Lucifer at the same time. The look on Maze’s face was one of pure disgust.

“Is the small human ready,” she bit out. _‘How has it come to this, babysitter for the devil’s spawn?'_ Maze bristled slightly about the child-minding, but accepted it willingly enough.

"I'm ready! Let's go," Trixie shouted excitedly. Quickly grabbing her backpack, the child threw herself at Maze.

Her small arms flew round Maze’s legs as she excitedly asked, “Are you really Lucifer’s demon?”

Looking into Trixie’s eyes, Maze found she couldn’t lie and affirmed she was a demon. “Cool! Can I see your face?” Looking at Chloe and Lucifer for guidance, they both looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders as if to say, ‘your call’.

“When it’s Halloween I’ll show it to you,” Maze promised. Trixie thought about this and nonchalantly added “OK.”

Speeding along the route to the small human’s school, or _prison_ as Lucifer called it, Trixie was talking non-stop. While the child talked about anything and everything, Maze decided she would make a great hell’s torturer. One particular question caught and held Maze’s full attention.

“Can you teach me how to fight?” The child asked.

“Why?” she replied back to Trixie, keeping her curiosity at bay as much as possible.

“I heard mommy and Lucifer talking, saying I could be in danger.” She didn’t understand why she would be in danger, but she thought if she could fight, they wouldn’t be worried about her. This child was fast becoming interesting and if she truly were the devil’s spawn, it would be advantageous for her to learn some moves.

“I’ll start after I pick you up this afternoon, no wussies though.” Trixie bounced up and down like a jack-in-the-box.

“No wussies,” she agreed and giggled.

Neither female noticed Daniel Espinoza watching the pair arrive at the school, as they were so deep in conversation about what weapons Trixie would use. Dromos stayed away as Maze would have sensed him. He thought it would be best. That way, if any teachers saw Dan, they would just think he was there to drop Trixie off.

Dromos had told Dan that Maze was Lucifer’s vicious bodyguard and not to engage with her on his own. Dan was on a fact-finding mission, to map out the routine of the child. He felt no compassion for the young girl he once called his daughter. So twisted by loathing, he would do anything to get revenge on Chloe and Lucifer, especially. The child was tainted and didn’t deserve any consideration. She was a non-being, the Antichrist.

Back at the Penthouse, Lucifer and Chloe were feeling unsure how to act around each other, now that Trixie had left for school. Chloe was still reeling from the revelation that Lucifer was not just a fallen angel, he was the actual Devil. She couldn’t forget running her fingers through his feathers, the feeling of bliss at making him purr like a cat that had just had a bowl of cream. The depth of that sound had sent electric jolts coursing through her body. They were so strong at one point, she had to press her thighs together to overcome the feeling.

Lucifer, to his amusement, had seen Chloe’s reaction and discovered he was tenting his silk PJ’s. A strategically placed pillow covered his arousal until Chloe went for a shower in the guest bathroom. Lucifer showered in his large walk in shower and fantasizing about Chloe stroking not only his feathers but his dick. It did not take long for his release to spill forth and drain away under the rainfall shower.

Taking time to dress in his trademark sharp suit, today the devil wore a deep red, button-down Prada dress shirt with matching pocket square. His unruly curls, which truth be known, Chloe adored, were now tamed by copious amounts of product. He wanted to impress both Chloe and Lieutenant Monroe this morning.

When he emerged from his bathroom, Chloe was fidgeting waiting for him. She was so lost in thought that she startled slightly when he spoke.

"Are you ready for work, Detective? If so, the chariot awaits downstairs."

Chloe nodded as she gathered her badge, and stopped to check her revolver and then holster it. Picking up her purse, and a pile of files, she crossed in front of Lucifer and stepped into the elevator. As she passed in front of Lucifer, he found himself suddenly caught unawares by the heady fragrance of Chloe's perfume. It was causing his libido to react to it.

 _‘Better not go there again,’_ Lucifer thought sternly as he caught his mind drifting toward dirty thoughts.

Once at the precinct, Chloe got right to work but soon found she was finding it exceedingly difficult to work. She found herself watching Lucifer laughing with the lieutenant and it was interfering with her ability to concentrate on the picture of the old man found dead at the foot of a mountain trail that had led to a series of caverns. There were no witnesses, no name of the victim as all ID had been removed from his wallet, and no suspect. This was going to be a difficult case; she could feel it in her bones.

Jumping dramatically, when Lucifer placed a hand on her shoulder, Chloe pulled herself together quickly and looked at Lucifer with a question on her lips. Lucifer excitedly interrupted her before she could speak as he crowed.

"Meet your new partner, Detective. I am now the official _civilian_ consultant with the LAPD!"

At his desk, just off the precinct's bullpen area, Daniel Espinoza couldn’t believe what he heard. How had that reprobate infiltrated the LAPD? He seethed as he watched the obvious flirtations Lucifer was bestowing on Chloe, who was blushing and visibly enjoying the interaction. This made his earlier surveillance of the child's school, which he would need in order to form his alibi, even more relevant.

Picking up his mobile phone, he called the number Dromos had given him. He quickly divulged that the devil was now working the old man case with Chloe. He was instructed to keep a close eye on their progress.

Michael was residing in the series of caverns at the end of the mountain trail. He was being hidden by a ward that he’d stolen from his father’s store. Not even Lucifer, Michael’s identical twin, would be able to sense him.

Michael had then instructed Dromos to kill the old hiker as he was unable to do this as it was against his father’s will. This would bring Detective Decker and Lucifer to the location, which was off road, difficult to reach, and took time to get to.

Mid-morning Maze was stalking around the vicinity of Trixie’s school, when she sensed a demon. She was immediately on full alert. A demon. How could one get so close to the small human? Who had escaped?

This was no chance encounter. She went into full bounty hunting mode, following the scent of Sulfur -- a product from Hell... the scent clung to those who lived there.

Dan waited for Chloe and Lucifer to leave the precinct then followed a short time later. He knew they had a long drive ahead of them to the crime scene, so he had time to drive by the filthy offspring's school. Dan watched the demon bodyguard for his sign to execute the plan.

While Maze was being led away from the school, Dan went into the school office and said there had been an emergency, her mother had been injured and was in hospital. They knew Dan was Trixie’s father and went to get her from class. Trixie was anxious when she saw her father. She knew he wasn’t supposed to see her on his own. But she became fearful when Dan told her that her mother was in hospital, making Trixie ignore her instincts and leave with him.

As soon as he was out of the eyesight of the school, he yanked her arm causing her to cry out in pain.

“Shut up,” he snarled.

“Daddy, why are you being so mean to me?” Trixie cried as she asked the question, which caused Dan to laugh manically.

“You’re not my daughter, you never were.” Trixie looked at him with tears almost blinding her eyes and concentrated on using her power. She knew it worked on Daniel, the man she’d thought was her father.

“Then who is my father?” Trixie asked as she stared into Dan’s eyes. He felt the pull from Trixie and spat out viciously, “Lucifer bloody Morningstar.”

Stunned, Trixie’s first thought was relief, then elation.

 _‘I’m so pleased it’s Lucifer, and not this Daddy,’_ she thought.

The next minute she was being shoved into a police cruiser and a cloth was placed over her mouth. A sickly-sweet smell permeated Trixie’s nose and she felt herself losing consciousness.

Dan pointed the cruiser in the direction of the murder scene. He knew he’d have to speed in order to arrive before Lucifer and Chloe.

Having mysteriously lost the trail of the demon, unbeknownst to Maze, Michael had flown Dromos out of the area. She headed back to the school to pick up the urchin. Sitting in her car, waiting, she silently watched all the ‘what were they called?’ ah yes, children, pour out of the building, Maze began searching the groups of girls for Trixie. When she didn’t see her, she got out of her car and hurried into the attendance office.

“Where’s Trixie Espinoza?” Maze demanded of the nearest teacher who shook with fear at the look on Maze’s face.

“H-h-her father collected her,” the teacher stuttered.

“Lucifer came here?” Maze’s voice rose in level as she blessed the teacher with a confused look.

“N-n-no, Daniel Espinoza,” the teacher stammered again.

Maze let out an unearthly scream, which sent chills through anyone in the vicinity. She used her connections with Lucifer to relay this information.

While Chloe was driving towards the crime scene, Lucifer was constantly chatting about all sorts of trivial things to stop him from thinking inappropriate thoughts about the beautiful blonde seated next to him.

Suddenly, messages from Maze began intruding into his thoughts. Trixie had been kidnapped by Chloe’s ex. The abrupt cessation of Lucifer’s drivel had Chloe scanning his face. What she saw beneath the surface of his face scared her. Flames were flickering under his skin and his eyes had changed from the beautiful coffee color to flaming red.

“What’s wrong Lucifer, your face is changing. What’s happened?”

“Dan has kidnapped Beatrice,” his voice shook with fury and it was deeper and more sinister than anything she’d heard before. The car swerved as Chloe lost all control. Luckily, Lucifer’s quick reflexes kicked in as he grabbed the steering wheel and brought the car to a halt on the side of the road.

As Chloe broke down, she was immediately pulled into Lucifer's loving embrace. Tears were now soaking Lucifer’s jacket and shirt, but he didn’t care. All he could immediately think about was the welfare and safety of their urchin and how they could find her.

“Sshh, Sshh, love. We’ll find her I promise you. I give you my word.”


	6. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie's scared will she be rescued by her mommy and Lucifer  
> We find out who is guarding Trixie and their fate  
> Ella Lopez helps out with forensics at LUX  
> Lucifer confirms who is involved with the kidnapping  
> Another brother arrives with Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos, they really inspire me.  
> My lovely co-author VictoriaDeckerstar who is so supportive tweaking my story as we go along. The next chapter after this might be late as she's taking a well earned break.  
> I decided to post this chapter today and my Halloween fic later in the week.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

A musty smell tickled Trixie’s nose, making her want to sneeze. She tried to lift her small hand up to rub the smell away, but for some reason something was pulling on her wrists. Slowly opening her eyes, feeling confused, she couldn’t remember what had happened. It was as though her head was full of ‘cotton wool’. 

As Trixie’s eyes got used to the darkness, she looked at the ropes snaking around her tiny wrists, causing a wave of terror to flow over her small body.

Tears sprung in her lovely eyes and rolled down her cheeks, leaving tracks in the dirt on her face that had built up from the dusty atmosphere.

“What does the angel want us to do with the Devil’s spawn?” a gravelly voice asked. Trixie could not see who had spoken but she didn’t recognize the voice.

He must have been on a phone because she didn’t hear a reply. “So, I just babysit? I didn’t leave hell just for this, I was promised action,” the person on the phone growled low. There must have been a threatening reply as the voice appeared cowed when replying. “Right, boss.”

Looking round the small room, Trixie could just make out the bed she was tied to, a door and a small window that only let in a sliver of light that appeared to dance on the wooden floor.

The door suddenly swung open and someone, who would later be described as ‘hulk-like’, stalked through. He threw a sandwich at Trixie.

”Eat,” he growled brusquely. A bottle of water followed, in the same manner.

”Drink,” he growled in an equally brusque manner.

Before Trixie had time to react, or use her mojo, he was gone. The ominous sound of a lock being turned cut through the silence.

The fog that filled her head when she first came to slowly began to lift from Trixie’s brain and her sharp mind was clearing. As she ate the sandwich, her mind was whirling as she tried to make sense of what she’d recently learned.

 _‘Lucifer is my father!’_ The thought filled her with pride and glee as well as a little apprehension. She couldn’t help but wonder why her mom hadn’t told her. They’d lived with her other ‘daddy’ for most of her life. He hadn’t been kind to either her mother or to herself for as long as Trixie could remember. Trixie couldn’t help but be confused by this. She hoped her mommy didn’t know

 _‘Did mommy know that the mean man wasn’t my father?’_ Trixie’s thought concluded probably not.

Her nasty ‘daddy’ had kidnapped her and now she was being held by this bad man. This made Trixie start to cry again.

_‘Do mommy and Lucifer know where I am? Do they even know I’m missing?’_

Michael’s Hideout:

“Dromos! Is everything going to plan?” Michael barked at Dromos. The tone of authority in Michael’s voice made Dromos flinch.

“Yes, my Lord.” The Demon reminded himself to give a low bow when he spoke or he would find himself forced into giving one, such was the power of the Archangel Michael.

Michael sent Dromos/Malcolm Graham down to the crime scene to relieve Dan. As the minion reached the door, Michael commanded Dromos to send Dan to the caves when he relieved him. Dromos slammed the outer door to the cave system, mumbling low as he strode down to his vehicle, parked at the crime scene.

After accosting Trixie, Dan had handed her to the demon Squee. Squee, a less-than-bright demon, who was loyal to Dromos had followed him into Michael’s service. The demon Squee was inhabiting the body of the recently deceased, hitman-for-hire, ‘Pony Boy’, who was also now residing in Hell.

Arriving at the crime scene before Lucifer and Chloe, Dan liaised with his partner Malcolm Graham. Dan made his way to the cavern as instructed, unsure why he was being sent there as Malcolm had instigated the whole kidnap plan, or so he thought.

Entering the cave with some apprehension, an ethereal light was glowing in the distance. Finding himself drawn by this light, Dan stumbled towards it. The vision ahead stunned him, and he fell to his knees.

The glowing light emanated from a man standing in white robes. He had enormous black wings that reached out across the cave.

“Lucifer,” Dan uttered in disbelief.

“NO!” The angel barked angrily.

“I am the Archangel Michael, not my filthy twin brother.”

Dan couldn’t get his mind around the fact that there was an angel standing in front of him. This was too much to believe. But he looked again and the Angel was still there in front of him.

 _‘Shit!_ ’ He couldn’t control the thought that, if Michael was an angel; that would make Lucifer the Devil then. Did that mean Trixie was half angel?

 _‘Oh God,_ he thought. _‘I’m knee-deep in shit! I’ve kidnapped God’s grandchild.'_ His thoughts concluded, he hung his head as his shoulders slumped.

“Why,” was the only question his frazzled brain could formulate to the man who stood in front of him.

“I’m going to bring that arrogant son-of-a-bitch brother of mine to his knees. That’s ‘why’.” Dan could hear the venom dripping from the words being spoken.

“In the process, I am stopping our father’s plans for him. He doesn’t deserve happiness.” Michael was ranting now, oblivious of the cowering human before him.

“My father is obviously losing his mind. I’m going to overthrow him and instead of sitting at the right hand of god, I’m going to be GOD!” Michael was almost crowing with delight.

Dan began to be quietly concerned as he realized just how unhinged this ‘Angel’ was as his voice pitch increased, then rose and fell as he began to laugh maniacally.

Inside Chloe’s Cruiser

On the side of the highway, Lucifer was on the phone to Maze giving concise instructions. “Call in all favors, money no concern. Right, you know what to do.” A worried look flitted across Lucifer’s face as he turned to see Chloe’s tear-ravaged one. 

Chloe looked deeply into his eyes and immediately felt calmer. Then suddenly realized what he’d said.

“Demons?” Her voice quivered in terror.

None of this was making any sense. There had to be a plausible explanation, or at least one that seemed less far-fetched.

“Demons are not that bright. They couldn’t orchestrate a plan like this,” Lucifer pondered. “There must be someone else behind this, one of my less-stellar siblings, no doubt. But who…?”

Lucifer grimaced as he deliberated. _‘Who had come to earth?’_ He began racking his brain, trying to remember if Amenadiel or his Father had said anything to him.

Usually Lucifer could sense a sibling’s presence but… not this time. He was getting nothing. He decided to get in touch with the only sibling he could really trust, ‘The Angel of Death’ his little sister, Azrael.

Putting his hands together, he prayed to Azrael. A sudden breeze ruffled both Chloe’s and Lucifer’s hair and suddenly a short Asian woman with a short black bob stood in front of the car, furling her wings.

“Hey Lu, long time; no prayer.” Although said jovially, there was an undercurrent of foreboding to the greeting.

“Yes, Yes, I know. No time for pleasantries, Sis.”

”Are there any of our siblings on earth right now, other than us?” Lucifer demanded. Azrael shook her head.

“I can only sense you and me. The only other brother that often comes to earth is Amenadiel, and he’s in the Silver City," she replied.

Chloe was watching this exchange with curiosity. A question was forming and surfacing, and she was needing to ask it.

“Do you know all your siblings, Lucifer?” She asked. Her question forced Lucifer to think deeply for a moment before he replied.

“Only the oldest ones… Wait!” He stopped abruptly and looked at Azrael as an uncomfortable feeling began to grow.

“Rae, where is Michael?” He was becoming increasingly uneasy as he waited for her answer.

“I... I don’t know,” she stammered. He’s been missing for months. No one’s seen him or heard anything of him. Why, Lu?”

Sudden anger rose in Lucifer. He felt his skin ripping as hell’s own fire felt like it was erupting in his belly. Flames crackled from the red cracked skin. Both Azrael and Chloe exclaimed a shocked, “Lucifer!” in unison.

Chloe’s mind was in a whirl as she came to the full realization of things he’d said which, when he’d said them, seemed unbelievable.

 _‘It was all true. He really is the Devil’._ He’d never lied to her. All she’d ever seen was a good, kind man who had angel wings, the father of her child.

Cautiously reaching out, she placed her hand tentatively on his forearm. She was unsure if his skin would burn her. As soon as her hand touched his red skin, there was an immediate reaction. His skin was becoming warm flesh again. The color continued to radiate from this point, like spokes of a wheel. Thankfully, he was soon back to his normal, handsome, angelic self.

His body was still shaking as he looked at Chloe with a stunned expression. His eyes roved over every inch of her face, looking for a sign of revulsion at what she’d just seen. Seeing none, he spoke softly, his voice filled with wonder.

“You’re still here. Why, after what you just saw, aren’t you running away?” He spoke with an incredulous tone. A soft hand caressed his jawline as eyes, the color of Blue Topaz, gazed back at him… love shining in their depths.

”Lucifer. Yes, you’re the devil, but you’re also an angel. But, more and most importantly, you’re Trixie’s father,” she whispered lovingly.

He acted on instinct as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close, crushing his lips to hers, pouring all his emotions, at her acceptance of his devil self, into it. Chloe reacted, after her initial shock, deepening the kiss, moaning, remembering how it felt all those years ago.

Slowly Lucifer pulled away tasting the saltiness of her tears on his lips. “I-I-I’m sorry, Detective. I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just that you are the first human to accept my devil side.” He couldn’t understand what he was feeling. It was so strong and new, it ‘scared him’. Further thoughts crowded his mind… _‘The Devil couldn’t be scared,’_ he thought as he shook his head in disbelief.

Chloe was still reeling from the effect of the kiss. She could still feel the pressure of Lucifer’s lips as they crushed hers beneath the heat of that heady kiss. She caught herself thinking, _‘Why did he stop?’_ She was about to ask him when Lucifer abruptly turned his attention to his sister.

“Rae, is Michael in Hell?” Lucifer demanded as a deep fear cast a shadow over his dashing face as he waited for his sister’s reply.

“Just a sec, Lu. No, he’s not anywhere. He’s not in Heaven, Hell or even purgatory that I can report.”

“Bollocks!” Lucifer started pacing, mumbling to himself as he paced, something about “how can he hide in plain sight?”

Chloe was striding behind, when she suddenly found herself with a face full of Lucifer’s incredibly soft Prada jacket. Lucifer had halted his pacing in the middle of the road and come to a full standstill in front of the car’s hood. He wasn’t even aware Chloe had been so close behind until she bumped into his back.

“What is it, Lucifer?” the anxiety in her voice could be heard in every word. Lucifer turned and faced Azrael as a thought occurred to him.

”Rae, what about Uriel? Is he still Michael’s lapdog? Has anyone sighted him lately?” Lucifer’s eyes were dancing as he spoke to his sister. A look of understanding danced on Azrael’s face and she snapped her fingers.

“A ward. He’s using a ward.” Her eyes, so like Lucifer’s, danced excitedly as she responded to her brother’s queries. Chloe was feeling slightly confused and more than a little scared.

“Um… Hello! Earth to Angels! Did you forget that I’m still here? What’s a ward?” She asked. Both sister and brother turned as a unit and looked at her with surprise. In unison, they announced, “It’s a spell used to hide someone.”

“Are they easy to obtain?” The detective side of her felt the need to ask this question.

“Yes. For an Archangel’s lapdog, it’s not a problem,” Lucifer scowled as he replied.

“Is there a way to circumnavigate the ward?” Chloe was now in full detective mode. Stopping short in her musings, she spun round and faltered, speaking almost breathlessly.

“Does he have Trixie? Does he have my daughter?” Lucifer could see Chloe start to fold in on herself in fear and grief and all he could think of was how he had to relieve her pain.

“You have my promise. We will find her.” Lucifer said with conviction, after all she was his offspring too.

A brief look passed between the two angels, followed by a slight nod from Lucifer. 

”Smell you later, Lu”. Azrael gave a quirky reply. In an instant wings were unfurled; and Chloe caught a glimpse of golden feathers and a soft breeze before Azrael was no longer present.

Curiosity got the better of Chloe, she just had to ask Lucifer what the _HELL_ was going on and why she was being left out and talked around as if she wasn’t even there.

“What just happened there? Where has Azrael gone?” Giving Chloe a confused look that said a non-verbal ‘whatever do you mean’ look; clarity suddenly struck Lucifer’s brain.

“I’m sorry. I forgot this is all still so new to you. Angels can pray to each other. I asked Azrael to go and find a well-known powerful Warlock, John Constantine who owes me a favor. He will have a spell to counteract the ward.”

It occurred to Chloe that a great many favors were owed to Lucifer Morningstar and he was cashing in on as many as he could; he was calling his ‘Devil’s IOU’s’ in. Unfortunately, there was little information about Trixie’s kidnapping and Daniel Espinoza appeared to have vanished off the face of the earth as well. How ironic.

Lucifer and Chloe arrive at the crime scene

The information about Daniel had been corroborated by Detective Malcolm Graham after Chloe and Lucifer arrived at the crime scene. The sleazy detective didn’t seem to understand the importance behind questions about where his partner was, or he was playing dumb. Either way, Lucifer felt uneasy and unsure why.

What the slimy detective said was only a half-truth. Lucifer knew this and wanted to know more. Looking at Malcolm directly, seeing evil in those eyes, Lucifer felt compelled to question him _his_ way.

“Tell me, Detective Graham, what do you truly desire?” Lucifer watched as the Detective writhed as if in agony. When he couldn’t resist the pull of Lucifer’s eyes any longer, the demon detective finally spoke.

“I don’t want to go to hell.” He replied. This caused Lucifer to scoff slightly and huff a laugh. “Well. I wasn’t expecting that,” he spoke low, as if to himself.

Lucifer couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. While he was pondering this, Detective Malcolm Graham was telling Chloe he had the crime scene secured and no longer needed their assistance.

As Chloe and Lucifer left the scene, Michael was watching from his high vantage point. His scarred face wore a cruel smile. Thankful that the ancient ward was so powerful it covered himself, the demon detective, and the human detective Dan. He was going to make Lucifer suffer and he felt powerful.

Inside the Kidnappers Hideout

The continuing silence was deafening to Trixie. She was cold and becoming increasingly terrified. Her chant of, _‘I want my mommy’_ was playing over and over in her mind ever since the exit of her jailor.

In the distance, the rumbling of a train could be heard. Its shrill whistle broke into Trixie’s concentration. Instantly she remembered what her ‘cruel daddy’ said about her actual father. He had called him, “Lucifer bloody Morningstar.”

Her heart lurched as she recalled this. _‘That means Lucifer IS my real Daddy!’_ This thought somehow comforted Trixie. She already loved him. His funny ways, calling her ‘spawn’ or ‘urchin’; the beautiful princess bedroom he had specially designed for her, ‘his princess’.

Promising her chocolate cake, _‘after using her mojo’_ , behind her mom’s back. This thought cheered her up a tiny amount. She loved that the devil, ‘her dad’, caved under the influence of her mojo. It immediately made her giggle.

Mommy seemed to like him too, she kept giving him eyes like the heart emoji Trixie used when texting her friends.

‘He’s also an angel’ remembering his magnificent glowing white wings. Trixie had always said prayers to God, and she wondered if angels could hear prayers.

Tentatively, testing this new thought, she began whispering his name. “Lucifer”, Trixie channelled all her thoughts into the prayer. “If you can hear me, please help me. I’m in a darkened room; but I don’t know where. I can hear a train not too far away.”

She sobbed the last part out, terrified. She hoped with all her little heart that Lucifer would hear her. The next part of her prayers was stuttered out “D-d-daddy; L-L-Lucifer. I’m s-s-scared.” Her resolve to be strong broke and she gave way to sobs that wracked the whole of her little body.

Lucifer and Chloe were on their way back to the precinct, to use the LAPD resources to get traffic cam footage to see if they could track the whereabouts of Dan and Trixie.

Relaxing back in his seat, his long legs stretched out in front of him, feet crossed at the ankles, his head inactive on the headrest, eyes closed, fingers intertwined on his toned chest, Lucifer looked totally relaxed.

Suddenly and without warning, he sat upright in his seat, startling Chloe. His whole body was on full alert. “Beatrice,” he whispered. Chloe turned toward Lucifer, her eyes searching his face. “What? What is it?” Seeing the look of horror on his face, Chloe paled, afraid to ask him to say more. 

“She’s praying to me,” he said in a disbelieving tone. “She called me _‘Daddy, and then said Lucifer’_. She knows.”

Stumbling over her words, “Where? Where is she?” Tears cascaded down Chloe’s pale cheeks.

“Somewhere near a railway line. She’s mentioned hearing a train. I can sense she’s not far from her school, but I’ll get a better feel the nearer I get to her.”

Tapping this info into his phone, he began searching for railroad tracks in the vicinities near the school. He then began tapping the coordinates into the Sat-Nav app on his phone and the app soon began beeping.

“Chloe, would you like me to drive? I can get there in half the time it would take you.” Lucifer stated this without malice as he was just stating the truth.

Stopping the car, Chloe quickly swapped seats, allowing Lucifer control of the police cruiser.

It was a testament to how upset Chloe was, that she didn’t chastise Lucifer when he exceeded the speed limit, by a devilish amount, or when they ran a red light. She did bite her knuckles though to keep from screaming as they shot through the intersection. But she knew Lucifer had the safety of their daughter uppermost in his mind.

Skidding to a halt outside Trixie’s school, Lucifer shot out of the car, running as soon as his Louboutin’s hit the ground. Chloe fought hard to keep up. Despite her rigorous police training, she was falling behind. Abruptly he stopped, cocked his head to the side. Grabbing Chloe by the waist when she caught up, he opened his wings, and they took off.

Chloe screamed into the crook of Lucifer’s neck. “I’m taking you to our offspring, Detective,” Lucifer yelled into her ear. This eased Chloe’s screaming to a mere whimper. ‘Our offspring’, this statement brought a warm feeling in Chloe’s chest.

Feeling the beat of Lucifer’s wings slowing and her ears popping as if descending in a plane, Chloe felt her feet gently scrap the ground. Shaking, she stood and looked around; they were in an old warehouse district. Nearby, a rail track could be seen.

Once again, they were running. They appeared to be making their way toward a dilapidated warehouse in the far corner of the complex. The boarded-up door put up no resistance to Lucifer’s large shoe, one swift kick and it was felled.

 _’Pony Boy’_ rushed out, charging at Lucifer; his signature golden gun in his fist. He fired at Lucifer just clipping his leg. Lucifer roared in anger and an unknown feeling. Clasping his leg where the bullet hit, it felt warm and sticky. Bringing his hand up, he noted there was fluid on his hand. Grimacing at a pain he couldn’t quite understand, he knew he was bleeding but luckily not badly.

Lucifer quickly grabbed Pony boy around his thick neck, chuckling as he inhaled.

“Ah, Squee. We meet again.” Red skin rippling over Lucifer’s body, red flaming eyes, the demon in his grasp, looked terrified and the front of said demon’s pants were now damp.

Chloe shrieked at the demon, now turning a deep shade of puce, “Where is my daughter?” 

“Lucifer, let him speak,” Chloe demanded.

Lucifer looked deep into the demon’s eyes and leaned in close to his face.

“Tell me, Squee, do you have something you desire to tell your King?” The demon shuddered, feeling the pull of commitment to the King of Hell.

Pointing to a door in the far corner of the warehouse, he gurgled out. “There.” Dropping the demon, Lucifer growled. “Stay.” Ropes of flames appeared from Lucifer’s hands binding Squee tightly.

Chloe was already through the door, flashlight glowing brightly, its beam roamed around the room. The light beam eventually fell on the bed. A little bundle was huddled in the fetal position, ropes attached to wrists and ankles.

A moan emanated from Chloe and she choked on one word, softly spoken. “Monkey, Monkey! It’s Mommy.” The sound broke Lucifer’s heart hearing it.

The small bundle stirred, and a mop of curly dark brown hair poked out from under the threadbare blanket. “Mommy?” The question brought Chloe to her knees, weeping.

In an instant, Lucifer was breaking the bonds tying Trixie to the bed. As soon as those small hands were free, two small arms were instantly flung around Lucifer’s neck. He tenderly cradled the sobbing child in his arms as her tears soaked his designer shirt. For once, Lucifer didn’t complain.

Chloe managed to throw herself at the two most important beings, human and angel, in her life. Unable to care that he had two Decker women crying on him, he sat perfectly still, with a soft smile on his face.

Sniffling now, Trixie leaned back just a bit and looked at Lucifer, a puzzled expression playing on her features.

“Are you really my daddy,” she asked softly; a tone of disbelief tinging her words. Her eyes were large and round, and were still brimming with tears. She held her breath, until Lucifer replied.

“Yes, my little urchin.” Nodding his head in affirmation, Trixie let her breath out in a soft gasp.

“Daddy, did you hear my prayer?” Her question, asked in earnest, brought tears to the devil’s eyes as he hugged her tighter. Chloe felt her own eyes filling with tears as she looked on as the beautiful tenderness between father and daughter blossomed before her.

“Yes, I did you brave, clever girl.” The tears fell down Lucifer’s face as he praised his daughter.

“Take Beatrice, please.” Roughly clearing his throat, Lucifer carefully passed the child to Chloe. “I’m going to have a little chat with one of my demons.” As Lucifer strode to the door, he looked over his shoulder at the beautiful sight of Chloe and his daughter.

“Please, both of you stay here. I don’t want either of you to see what happens next.”

“Don’t die, Daddy,” pleaded Trixie softly.

Lucifer turned toward his daughter, winked and blew a kiss to her. She was cuddled within the protective circle of Chloe’s arms as she snuggled against her mother. The scene made him smile softly.

“I’m the Devil, my child. I will be careful.” He barely caught himself in time. He had been going to say _‘I’m immortal,’_ but with his recent gunshot wound, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Knowing that perplexed him.

Crossing into the outer room, Lucifer shut the door behind him. He looked at Squee, the most malleable of his demons, who was now writhing in pain. The less-than-bright demon never counted on finding himself wrapped in hellfire ropes. Lucifer tilted his head back and let out an evil laugh; then slowly advanced on the terrified demon. Grabbing Squee by his shirt, he threw him against the nearby wall as if he were as light as a feather.

“Who orchestrated this plan? As we all know, you’re not the brightest candle in the hellfire chandelier.” As he was talking Lucifer was circling, like a wolf circling his prey.

“Dromos told me to pick the child up from some dirty cop and bring her here. She was to be kept tied up.” By now the body of the former Pony Boy was covered in deep burns and starting to lose its integrity. Lucifer knew he had to be quick before Squee would be returned to Hell as well.

“Is my brother Michael part of this plan?” Lucifer bent down over Squee as he said this, and saw Squee cringe at the sound of this name.

“Well! That’s a yes then,” Lucifer deduced. “Where is he?” With one last shocked look Squee uttered, “caves” then vanished in a fiery burst.

_‘Damn!’ thought Lucifer. _‘I didn’t find out who Dromos was possessing.’_ His thought concluded. Looking around the room, he spied a burner phone on the nearby table. Picking it up and slipping it inside his jacket, Lucifer walked back to his little family._

__

__

Chloe did not want to let go of Trixie and the feeling was mutual. When Lucifer opened the door and walked into the back room, both mother and daughter opened one arm to allow Lucifer to join the hug. Lucifer stood in wonderment.

 _’How had these two girls become so important to him that he would gladly give his life to save theirs?_ Lucifer didn’t have to look further than the sight before him in order to have his answer. He walked forward and joined the hug… giving and receiving more love than he’d ever known in all his days.

Checking to make sure Trixie was unharmed other than shock, the trio made their way back to Lux. Chloe sat in the back of the cruiser as she didn’t want to be separated from her child.

When they arrived at Lux, Lucifer was pleased to see the new security system was armed. No one wingless being was getting near Beatrice again. Lucifer was going to make sure of that.

Once in the penthouse, mother, and daughter both headed for their showers. Even though Lucifer ached to join Chloe in her shower, he opted to stay in the living room. He pulled his phone from his inner jacket pocket and dialled the number for LAPD’s principle forensic scientist, Ella Lopez. When she answered, he asked her to come to the Penthouse. Her skills were going to be needed, to examine the burner phone. She promptly agreed and hung up so she could gather the equipment needed, then headed out.

Chloe and Trixie, fresh from their showers and dressed in matching ‘mother/daughter robes’, were cuddling on the Italian leather couch, covered by the softest angora blanket. 

Ella bounced in when Lucifer had unlocked the elevator. She stopped short when she saw Trixie. She breathed a sigh of relief before she stated the obvious. “Oh, Thank God! You found her!” She exclaimed excitedly.

“Nobody knows,” Chloe and Lucifer said simultaneously. “We want to keep it that way.” Lucifer affirmed decisively.

“What do you need me for? How did you find Trixie? What happened to the kidnapper?” Ella rapid-fired these questions at Chloe and Lucifer, not giving them any time to give an answer to one, let alone all three.

Lucifer rubbed the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath before answering.

“Whoa! Down girl! Do you always have to talk so fast?” He chuckled softly, then continued.

”We will explain Trixie’s rescue later. For now, we want you to see if you can unlock and recover information from the kidnapper’s burner phone.”

After handing the phone to Ella; Lucifer began pacing the floor. As he paced, he found he had subconsciously put his hand to his injured leg, pondering the unexpected injury.

 _’Why did I bleed? I’m immortal!’_ He thought. Stopping his pacing, he looked down at his leg and looked through the hole in his trousers. He realized the wound had healed. Well, his celestial healing was working, but this was something to be investigated later.

Hearing the ‘clicking’ of the computer keys, Lucifer glanced over at his desk and smiled. Ella was getting straight to work tapping into the LAPD’s data base using all the technology available to her.

Lucifer went to join Trixie and Chloe on the sofa. He felt he needed them close to ground himself. He couldn’t believe how he’d nearly lost his daughter just as he had found her.

As he was stroking Trixie’s arms, he noticed her wrists. He raised an elegant eyebrow as he noticed where there had been angry ligature marks before; now, her skin was beautifully smooth again.

Trixie must have his celestial healing power. He was thrilled to discover she had inherited this power. But as pleased as he was with this discovery, it was immediately followed by wondering what other of his powers his genetics had endowed on the child.

 _‘Oh Dad! Would she eventually have wings as well?’_ This thought had his heart shudder and skip a beat. _’Holy Hell! How will I explain that to Chloe?’_ Maybe he wouldn’t have to, he concluded.

Trixie climbed onto Lucifer’s lap and snuggled in against his chest. Lucifer brought his arms around the little body. He felt a strange tightening in his chest. Unsure what this was, but not finding it unpleasant, he placed his head atop that of his daughter, deciding it was something for his therapist to unravel. Since meeting Dr Linda Martin he’d had an interesting session with her

It didn’t take long for the two humans and the devil to fall asleep in the tangle of arms and legs.

“I’ve found something!” The shrill cry from the forensic scientist shattered the peaceful atmosphere of the penthouse.

Untangling his legs from Chloe’s, and placing his sleeping daughter on her lap, Lucifer got up and strode determinedly towards Ella.

“Shoot! What did you find, Miss Lopez?” was Lucifer’s impatient question.

Excitement filled her answer and her brown eyes were dancing.

“I’ve managed to unlock the phone and retrieved the recent call history.” Ella looked incredibly pleased with herself.

“There appear to be three numbers that are called with some frequency over the last few weeks.”

Turning to Lucifer she motioned him to bend down closer. She began whispering, not wanting Chloe to hear what she was about to say.

“Two of these numbers pinged the LAPD phone data base. This means that they are department issue.” 

Confusion reigned as Lucifer whispered back, demanding to know more.

“Which numbers and to whom do they belong, Miss Lopez?” An uncomfortable feeling centered itself in the pit of his stomach as his fists clenched and unclenched. He was trying to keep his angel composure in place, but he knew, even before Ella spoke, that he was not going to like what she had to tell him.

“They belong to Daniel Espinoza and Malcolm Graham.” Ella sounded shocked that these detectives would be involved, especially as Dan was Chloe’s ex.

Red eyes flashed dangerously, as Lucifer straightened and almost ran to the bar. He picked a bottle of his finest whiskey and drank straight from the bottle. The sound of shattering glass against the top of the bar caused Ella to jump in her seat and it startled Chloe awake.

Taking in the state that Lucifer was in, she looked at Ella. The usual chatter-box Forensic specialist couldn’t meet her eyes. She sat oddly mute, and avoided Chloe’s piercing gaze as she held her tongue.

“Lucifer, what is wrong? Please tell me.” Chloe sounded desperate. He inhaled deeply as he tried to get the courage to impart the newly found information to her. His strides were long and deliberate as he walked over to where Chloe sat. She was not going to like his news.

“Dan and Malcolm Graham are in on the kidnapping.” He initiated a hug for the first time, as his arms encircled Chloe and allowed the news to sink in. He knew that Chloe had harbored the thought that the kidnappers had taken Trixie from Dan by force.

Looking up at Lucifer, she saw sympathy on his face. Extracting herself from the circle of the arms she loved being in, she stepped a little back from Lucifer. She needed space to think, and she couldn’t think clearly when she was near him.

“We need to find him, and Malcolm, now.” Lucifer heard the sense of urgency in her voice and knew she had slipped into what he labelled her ‘Detective mode’.

“What about the third number, Miss Lopez? Can you track it?” Ella looked at Lucifer with a look of confusion.

“I can, but it’s going to be a bit more difficult as it only pinged off one cell tower 3 weeks ago. Since then, there’s been nada.”

Chloe, now in full ‘Detective mode’, joined the conversation.

“Which cell tower? Where is it?”

”That’s what’s the strangest bit,” Ella responded. “Funnily enough, it’s pinged off a remote one not far from the crime scene Malcolm Graham is in charge of.”

Suddenly there was a commotion on the balcony, they all turned to see Maze struggling in the arms of a tall, ripped gorgeous looking black man, with large grey wings.

Ella gasped. Chloe looked at Lucifer with a questioning look on her face. Lucifer just growled out in a deep timbre, “Amenadiel.”

“Brother,” the angel replied.


	7. The Devil's Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil starts to make a plan for retribution on the kidnappers with the help of Amenadiel, Maze and the detective.  
> Ella knows  
> Rae Rae returns with The Warlock.  
> Michael makes an entrance  
> Dan feels Michaels gift  
> A bit of cooking ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prayers for America who are voting today.  
> Thanks you for the continuing comments and kudos, they really are wonderful and inspiring.  
> My eternal gratitude to my wonderful friend and beta/co-author VictoriaDeckerstar who somehow manages to make sense of my ramblings and enhances them.  
> I think I've finished writing this piece, still a few chapters left and I think it may have a sequel if people want one but wait until the end.  
> Hopefully we'll have a vaccine for this horrid virus before my story finishes.

“Brother?” Chloe looked quizzically between Lucifer and Amenadiel. The question hung in the air. Chloe could feel Lucifer's tense muscles beneath her light touch. 

The two brothers stared at each other, neither speaking nor moving. This standoff was broken by Trixie barrelling at Amenadiel and hugging him, “you’re my Uncle?” If things hadn’t been so tense Chloe would have laughed at the look on both the brothers faces. 

Amenadiel, looked at Lucifer for clarification “Uncle!” 

“Yes, I have a spawn. Meet Beatrice” Lucifer stated in a matter of fact manner. A look of shock passed over his brother’s face, “I thought that was not possible, are you sure?” 

“Beatrice” Lucifer spoke adoringly at the child, “please ask your Uncle what he desires.” With a look of concentration Trixie held the gaze of the angel, “what do you truly desire?” Stuttering Amenadiel replied “to, to be my father’s favorite son.” He gasped and just stared disbelievingly at the young girl, before looking at Lucifer. Lucifer answered an unspoken question _‘how’_ , “Dad knows.” 

Ella looked stunned “you have wings”, all the adults turned to look at the small women who’d just uttered those words. “Ah, Miss Lopez, welcome to the celestial club” Lucifer sniggered as he spoke. “You seem to be taking it quite well.” Ella shook her head and said “I’ve had a ghost friend Rae Rae since I was 8 years old, so angels are no big deal.” 

Amenadiel looked at Lucifer again, as if asking a question, Lucifer just shrugged his shoulders. “We have a sister called Rae Rae, maybe she’s pretending to be a ghost.” At this Ella sat down with head in her hands, moaning “my life has just got way more complicated but extremely interesting.” 

“Why are you here brother?” Lucifer felt anxious, unsure if it was a good thing to have another angel here. “I’m searching for Michael. Father is worried he can no longer feel his presence.” There was arrogance in his statement as if he were superior for performing God’s work. 

“I flew to earth and sensed Maze and found she was demon hunting and thought this all might be connected.” She begged to be brought here quickly. 

Maze slunk around the bar and poured herself an exceptionally large whiskey and downed it in one. She shivered as the alcohol hit the back of her throat and burned its way down to her stomach. 

“Sorry” Maze almost looked ashamed when she spoke to Trixie, feeling mortified she had been derelict in her duties as protector. “Don’t be silly it’s not your fault” was the generous reply. 

“I’m going to teach you how to use a demon blade” the demon snarled as she twirled her blades. Chloe was about to say, _‘no way’_ , when Lucifer interrupted and said, “great idea Maze but we need to find Dromos and I think I know who he’s possessing.” Lucifer winked at Chloe as if to say, _‘don’t worry, I’ve got your back’._

The celestials and humans began formulating a plan. 

“To catch Miss Lopez up to speed” Lucifer gave a concise version of the events so far. Ella just nodded with a startled look on her face and her petite mouth forming a delicate ‘o’, while she listened, her eager brain taking the information in. 

Amenadiel demanded “are you sure it’s Dromos possessing Detective Graham?”. Lucifer confirmed the information Ella had garnered from Pony Boy/Squee’s burner phone. 

They discussed the call history to a third unknown number and the cell tower the signal had pinged off. Lucifer felt this was too much of a coincidence with the last words of the demon. Before he succumbed to the hellfire ropes, he’d uttered “caves.” 

Trixie butted in “I remember the bad man who tied me up was talking about an angel on the phone. Called him _‘boss’._ ” 

The cell tower was located near the caves above the crime scene. Ella had also discovered the last signal from Dan’s phone had been the same cell tower. His GP’s signal was now off the grid. 

Chloe was loathed to leave Trixie so soon after her kidnapping. But her strong need for justice and Lucifer’s assurance that Lux had an ultimate security system and other than their group, nobody knew Trixie was safe. 

Ella was commandeered to babysit the spawn. Lucifer quietly telling her “guard her with your life, as she is my life”, Ella had heart shaped eyes at this comment and acknowledged her responsibility. 

Secretly Maze gave both Trixie and Ella, Hell forged daggers to protect them. “Don’t let your mum see them, little human”, Trixie nodded gravelly holding up her pinkie finger “pinkie swear.”. Maze looked unsure until Ella showed her what to do. 

Flying was decided to be the fastest way to get to the crime scene and they could find a place to land where their arrival would not be seen. Lucifer would take Chloe, Maze with Amenadiel. 

Caverns above the crime scene:

All Dan’s fears were being magnified, losing Chloe, guilt at how he treated his family, Trixie an innocent child. Fear that Lucifer Morningstar, the devil, was taking his life. What was God going to do, he’d help kidnap his grandchild! He was going to Hell. 

These fears were growing and coiling round him like a boa constrictor, squeezing the life out of him. 

What Dan did not realize was Michael the archangel was actually responsible for the amplifications of his fears. Dan a good catholic. He knew of Michael from catechism class and had always thought him good while Lucifer had been made to be ‘evil personified’. 

Michael was so overcome with jealousy and hatred of his twin brother, he played on these religious beliefs. He was bent on breaking Lucifer. He was going to ruin his family. He was going to get Lucifer’s demon to kill the child, the mother would then blame Lucifer. 

Hurting Lucifer deeply. After having been vilified by his detective, the one person he revered; it would cause a devil-sized meltdown and Lucifer would do the only thing that seemed right. He would spread his wings and go back to Hell and wreak vengeance on the demons for their whole part in the whole mess created by Michael. 

God would then praise Michael for showing him that Lucifer never changed. He would once again be at his right hand and able to control all heaven, God, and his siblings. When the time was right, he would overthrow God himself and set himself up as the new leader. 

Michael was arrogant in this belief that he was more powerful than God and his siblings. 

Dromos was hiding from Michael, he feared him almost as much as he feared Lucifer. He didn’t want to interact with either of them. He only stayed around as Michael had the ward that covered him from being discovered by Maze. 

Lucifer’s Penthouse

” Amenadiel, can I just have a moment of your time before we leave?” Lucifer quietly instructed his brother. An affirmative nod confirmed Amenadiel would follow Lucifer out onto the balcony away from the rest of the company. 

“What is it Luci”, using his childhood nickname for Lucifer, to which Lucifer grimaced. Ignoring this Lucifer looked anxiously at Amenadiel and said, “I’ve a bit of a problem.” 

“I was shot when rescuing Trixie and I, the devil, bled!” Gruffly Amenadiel retorted “impossible” shaking his head. “Well I did but healed with celestial speed. Just have my back when we go into the caves” Lucifer asked earnestly. 

Just as Lucifer and Amenadiel were finalizing their plans. There was a flurry of wings and suddenly Ella screamed “Rae Rae” and flung herself at the short angel, who had to quickly deposit the human in her possession. 

“John” Lucifer strode forward to greet the newcomer with a handshake. 

Chloe looked at the man that was straightening his worn looking trench coat and running a hand through windswept dirty blonde hair. He could be heard mumbling “I hate angel flight.” 

“What services do you need from me” John addressed Lucifer with a hint of annoyance. “I was in the middle of an important job”, Lucifer tutted “we’ve a crisis here, Michael is causing mischief.” This statement shocked John and he gave the celestial’s his undivided attention. 

He’d dealt with Michael before and it nearly ended badly for John, as in his death. Lucifer had saved John using a favor, therefore he owed the devil and knew this must be a desperate crisis, if he was cashing in his favor. 

Not to be left out Chloe interrupted to introduce herself, Ella, and Trixie. When it came to Trixie, Lucifer placed his hand on her head lovingly “my spawn”. John eyes widened in shock “the antichrist”, Lucifer’s hand was instantly around the warlock’s neck, “don’t you ever call her that again.” 

After John holding his hands up in surrender and Chloe’s soft “Lucifer stop”, the devils grip slackened. Twisting his neck as if the relieve the feeling “ok” was all John said as he realized why this was so important to Lucifer. 

Chloe let out a shuddering breath, thankful that calm had been restored. 

“I assume, Michael being here has something to do with the child?”, Lucifer nodded in agreement “the assumption is, he planned a kidnapping of my offspring, but no ransom was forthcoming. Leaving us unsure of his reasons. Our advantage is he does not know she’s been rescued.” 

Maze was stalking around John, knives twirling in her hands, “I need to be able to sense the demon and angel.” Nonchalantly watching Lucifer’s demon, John surmised “Michael is using a ward; a powerful one if it’s masking an angel.” All the celestials were quick to agree. 

“Do you have a spell to counteract such a powerful ward?” Lucifer almost pleaded. Perusing the apartment, the Warlock surmised “your library is well stocked?”, Lucifer affirmed this. 

“There is a book from ancient Persia that tells of a powerful spell that will bring forth all that is hidden.” John walked quickly to the library and started his search. 

“In the meantime, a large whiskey would not go amiss.” Lucifer chuckled at this and went to the bar to pour John a drink. 

Azrael was talking quietly to Ella, assuring her when all this was over, she would explain why she let Ella think she was a ghost. “I’m going to have to go for a short while, souls to collect you know” this was said in such a matter of fact way, it made Ella forget Rae Rae was the ‘Angel of Death’. She unfurled her wings and with a wink, she was gone. 

Trixie was starting to feel very tired after her traumatic day, she cuddled up next to Lucifer on the couch with her mom on the other side. Lucifer was deep in thought, subconsciously carding his finger through her curls. He started to hum a tune, then sing quietly, a lullaby that Chloe had never heard and did not understand. He was singing in Enochian- angel language. 

Amenadiel felt tears form in his eyes, Lucifer’s voice was certainly that of an angel. Within minutes both Trixie and Chloe were asleep. 

Ella who had been listening to this lullaby, found herself a comfy chair, curled up, dreamt of wings and occasional red eyes. Neither of which scared her, in fact she felt more peace than she’d had in a long time. 

A while later Amenadiel was talking quietly to Lucifer, they were trying to understand Michael’s motive for the kidnapping. Lucifer felt it was to needle him, while Amenadiel thought it was deeper than that, although it was most likely part of it. 

While in the Silver City Amenadiel had heard gossip between angels, saying Michael was recruiting followers that believed Lucifer was evil and would try and overthrow God. Insinuating God was becoming weak thinking that Lucifer could be redeemed and become part of the family again. 

Amenadiel had become worried especially when Michael suddenly disappeared. God asked him to find Michael and warn Lucifer. 

They both jumped when John shouted “eureka”, his face alight with the knowledge he’d found the necessary spell. He read through the ingredients, scrunching his face as he realized that it was extremely complicated. 

“I’m not sure you’ll have all the ingredients here” John voiced with concern. Lucifer smiled “don’t worry, if I don’t have it Maze will find it.” There soon started a treasure hunt for spell ingredients. 

Lucifer had a secret closet that held many different artefacts, potions, and miscellaneous ingredients. They soon had a cocktail formed and just one component missing, the leaves of a rare orchid. 

Maze was soon dispatched to call in a favor from an orchid grower. Lucifer would have gone himself, but he didn’t want to leave Beatrice or Chloe. They had somehow become the center of his universe. 

A sense of peace settled over the penthouse. Lucifer busied himself making a veritable feast for everyone, cooking soothed him. Chloe woke to a wonderful smell of garlic and herbs; a chicken pasta bake was steaming on the bar. Cheesy garlic bread accompanied the pasta dish. 

Chloe gently shook Trixie awake and the adults and child made their way to bar. After eating the delicious meal, Chloe had cleared the dishes away. 

Just settling down, they were disturbed by the elevator ding and Maze strutting out, orchids in hand, a look of triumph on her face. “That was fun” she sniggered. “He was not a fan of parting with his precious orchid” Maze smiled wickedly, running her hand over a blade “but I managed to persuade him.” 

The detective in her could not condone this behavior but the mother in her was jumping for joy. 

Soon a caldron was simmering all the ingredients, a swirl of purple mist emanated from the surface of the potion. “Another half hour and we should have a concentrated potion for the spell” John almost sounded gleeful. 

“As soon as the potion is ready John will perform the spell” Lucifer briefed the adults. “We will fly to the wooded area adjacent to the crime scene, under the cover of darkness”, partners had already been discussed. 

“Maze, you will find Dromos and send him back to hell”, Maze grinned looking forward to this as she despised Dromos. 

“Amenadiel, Chloe and I will search the caves for Daniel and Michael. Is everyone ready?” As Lucifer was speaking his eyes started to burn with hellfire. 

Goodbyes were said to Ella and Trixie both very teary eyed, especially Trixie who clung to Chloe and Lucifer. Lucifer found he had a weird feeling in his gut, one he’d not felt before and it intensified when Trixie said, “daddy Lucifer please be careful, take care of mommy.” He kissed her head and said “We will come back to you. My word is my bond.” 

John interrupted the little group, “it’s ready.” Instructions were given that when you get to the crime scene spread the potion around. As Lucifer had not sensed Dromos at the crime scene John deduced that the ward covered a large distance. The incantation _‘Quod occultatum revelare’_ would activate the spell.

The angels stood on the balcony of Lux with their passenger’s safely in their arms, wings unfurled, they took off on their mission to confront Michael and the demons. 


	8. Celestial Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revenge party leave. God makes an appearance. Trixie surprises everyone.  
> Some description of violence, blood, gore and death (not major character). Brothers clash.  
> Michael's a really big #dick. John works some magic.  
> The devil makes an appearance. Oops a cliff-hanger sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been blown away by the amount of kudos and comments, it's really inspiring. I love reading them all.  
> The next few chapters are interesting, I've really enjoyed writing them.  
> My ongoing gratitude to VictoriaDeckerstar for her brilliant input and Spanish quotes.  
> I will be posting an image on Twitter later @karenchan28, take a peak the fabulous @natou_666 did me an edit  
> I'm really hopeful the news of the vaccine here in the UK is imminent. As a frontline worker I might get it by Christmas. We just need enough for the world.

Landing in a secluded area of woodland, the two angels furled their wings and gently placed their passengers on the ground. They could see the crime scene from their vantage point but took care to make sure they stayed out of sight of the cave entrances. 

The potion was spread around on the ground like the Warlock had stipulated. He said that as long as it was in the vicinity of the ward, it would negate its affect. 

“Are you all ready?” Lucifer asked the others before performing the Latin chant to activate the spell. Affirmatives were given and Lucifer started chanting in Latin. 

The air around them rippled and felt electrically-charged. That ‘charge’ spread out from them and travelled in waves slowly extending towards the caves. Maze returned from her assessment of the area and was the first to speak. 

“There are at least four demons, a human, and a celestial in the caves.” The two angels looked puzzled as Maze continued to speak. “Michael must have summoned more demons and has Daniel ensconced there.” 

Girl’s Night at Lucifer’s Penthouse

Trixie and Ella had made some popcorn and were now stretched out on the couch watching Lucifer’s large flat screen TV. They were indulging their love of Disney movies and currently _Frozen 2_ was playing. Elsa had just sent Ana and Olaf away, so she could go on a mission.

”This is just like Mommy and Daddy Lucifer leaving me and you here. It’s just not fair.” Trixie’s tone held a tinge of sadness when she looked at Ella as she spoke.

“I know how you feel, Trix… but they want you to be as safe as possible, and out of danger,” Ella replied softly. “They don’t want anyone who took you to know you’ve been rescued.”

”You’re right, Ella. They’re just looking out for me.” Trixie smiled and she and Ella started to get engrossed in the movie again when a voice came from Lucifer’s bedroom, startling them both badly.

“Hello.” The voice was soft in tone and very easy on the ear; quite pleasant to listen to, if truth be known.

Trixie and Ella screamed in unison. Their hands jerked, sending the bowl of popcorn into the air as they fell off the couch, landing on the hard flooring. Somehow, the airborne bowl of popcorn landed safely on the couch; scattering the popcorn over the cushions… none on the floor.

Ella was the first to recover. She moved stealthily so she could peer over the top of the couch. Her mouth gaped open and she couldn’t believe her eyes as she beheld the tall figure surrounded by light.

”Madre de Dios!” She exclaimed in Spanish and made a quick sign of the cross. “O, sufrimiento Jesus!” She quickly made a second sign of the cross as she stared into the face of the man who stood on the opposite side of the couch.

“I’m sorry I startled you both, but I wanted to see my son’s Lucifer and Amenadiel. Are they here?” The man with the cultured tone spoke again. Trixie scrambled up from the floor as fast as she could and shot round the end of the couch; running to the stranger before Ella could stop her.

“Grandpa!” Trixie whimpered as she wrapped her arms round the gentleman’s legs in a tight hug.

The man looked from Trixie to Ella as he said, “I better introduce myself. As this delightful child has just deduced, she is my grandchild. I am Lucifer’s father.” 

Ella gulped loudly and found herself stuttering as she found her voice. “Y-y-y-you’re God! T-t-the Big Guy?” The tall black man who looked like a slightly older version of Amenadiel, nodded.

“Guilty as charged, mi jita. Yes, I am.” He was patting Trixie’s head as he spoke, just the way Lucifer did.

“Why are you here, Grandfather?” Trixie asked, as she climbed up into his lap when he sat down next to Ella. She nestled into the crook of his arm once he was settled, but remained curious why her grandfather would suddenly turn up uninvited... not that he really needed an invite, mind.

“I want to warn my sons that their brother Michael is here on earth. I just sensed him about five minutes ago.” He looked concerned as he spoke to Ella, “Do you know where they’ve gone?” 

John walked into the room from the guest bathroom after having his shower, to be faced with a strange black man seated on the sofa with Trixie attached to him and Ella staring open-mouthed. He didn’t sense danger from the stranger, only peace.

“Ah, John Constantine, I presume. What a pleasure to meet you,” God chuckled at the look of disbelief on John’s face.

“I gather you concocted a solid spell to counteract the ward my son stole from me? Were you able to locate all the ingredients needed?” God asked. John could only nod when asked as he was having difficulty finding his voice.

Confirming this, John inquired which son had been the thief. He naturally assumed it had been Michael, but was soon shocked to discover it wasn’t.

“It was Uriel. I never thought he would do such a thing. Not against his own brother.” God was dismayed and distraught to know how two of his sons could _hate_ one of their brothers so much as to want to plan his demise. But God responded in a surprisingly calm tone. 

Looking intrigued, John countered, “But Sir, I thought Uriel was the one who detected or predicted patterns?” God shrugged his shoulders, sadly.

”He does. But he hadn’t taken into account Michael’s lies or the unpredictability of the other demons. Lucifer has always been a thorn in the sides of both Michael and Uriel,” God reminisced but carried on relating the incident to John.

“Uriel managed to see when my private store would be unguarded and stole an impressive ward, which covers a large distance. I have been unable to detect Michael since then,” God concluded.

Gently disengaging the now sleeping Trixie from his side, he handed her to Ella. God stood and began pacing, stopping every few minutes to give John and Ella a worried look.

“I fear Lucifer and Amenadiel are walking into a trap, which, unless I know their precise location, I will be unable to either aid in, halt, or warn them of." God sighed heavily and sat down next to Ella again.

”Lo siento, mi jita,” God said as he reached out to wipe a stray tear from Ella’s cheek as he spoke.

Trixie stirred in Ella’s lap and placed her hand on top of her grandfather’s hand as he drew it back from Ella’s face. Looking deeply into his eyes she asked him if she could help. Even though she wasn’t using her ‘desire’ mojo, the question still pulled at God’s psyche.

“Little one,” he said lovingly, “you can help best by staying safe.”

Trixie bristled a bit at this, really wanting to help, her little body was shaking as she thought about not being near her mommy and daddy.

”Surely I could use my mojo on the bad men, Grandfather?” As she finished asking her question, she became aware of a strange feeling near her shoulders. Suddenly, two beautiful pink wings began to unfurl and spread themselves. Wrapping around Trixie, the wings seemed as if they had a mind of their own.

“Oh, cool! These are so pretty!” Trixie was beyond excited. She’d wanted wings ever since she’d seen Lucifer’s.

God smiled at his grandchild as he spoke, “Those are gorgeous wings. Your father will have to teach you how to fly.” However, not being one to be easily mollified, Trixie wanted to fly now.

Trying to imagine how birds move their wings in flight, Trixie had watched a lot of wildlife documentaries; she managed to make her wings move up and down. Slowly it began to dawn on Trixie that she was moving.

Ella very quickly grabbed hold of Trixie’s feet as she lifted off the ground.

“Not so fast there, munchkin. Just where do you think you’re going?” Ella’s tone was a little harsher than she meant it to be… but it was only because she was suddenly afraid for her charge.

Seated between her Grandfather and Ella, with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat, the tears fell as she said, “I want to be with mommy and daddy. They need me right now.” Ella gave one of her famous ‘Ella hugs’ and looked at God for help.

“Granddaughter, I’m going to make you a deal.” Bending down to face Trixie, God spoke to her quietly and tenderly.

“If I promise to protect your mommy and daddy, will you stay here safe and sound with Miss Lopez and Mr. Constantine?”

Looking askance at her Grandfather, he went on to say, “I’m like your daddy. I never lie.” Looking into eyes so like hers and her father’s, she saw he was telling the truth. She believed him.

“Ok.” Trixie looked crestfallen as she agreed, “I’ll stay here with Ella and Mr. John.”

God looked at John and Ella as he extracted their promises.

“You both guard my granddaughter with your lives. I’m sure John has some spells up his sleeve.” They both agreed and John touched his nose as if agreeing that he had some tricks at his command.

Giving a brief nod to all and a kiss to his granddaughter, God disappeared in a flash of light.

The Caverns above the crime scene

Dan was cowering in a corner of one of the caves, feeling as though there was no hope for him. He remembered all the corrupt, wicked things he had done in his life. These were many in number and he felt the weight of them pressing on his conscience.

Knowing that angels were real; he then correctly surmised that the Devil must also be real, and he was living in L.A. and may have a child. He had kidnapped the Devil’s child.

 _‘Oh shit! I am so going to hell’_ , he thought. The realization of this thought made him shudder. _‘Why in the HELL did I listen to Malcolm, especially as he’s being called Dromos by that angel’_ , his thoughts concluded.

__

__

Dan considered this and wondered if he prayed to God, he might be given some leniency in Hell.

_‘Dear God, I’m in terrible trouble. I’ve done so many immoral things in my life. I don’t know where to begin. I’m being held by an angel after unwittingly doing his bidding. It is my fault. I wanted to make my ex-wife truly suffer because she let me think her child was mine. I helped kidnap the child I once thought was mine; but, have now come to know, without a doubt, that she is the Devil’s daughter and your granddaughter._

__

_’For that, and my part in it, I am truly sorry. Mea Culpa. I think the angel Michael wants her dead, as a way to make his brother suffer or to break him. Please Holy Father, can you save me? Can you forgive me?’_ ”

Tears ran down Dan’s terror-ravaged face, as he finished the prayer with a softly spoken _‘Amen’_. He still felt no remorse for how he’d treated Chloe and Trixie in the past or what their fate would be. He was so twisted with bitterness, he could think of no one but himself.

God stood at the mouth of the cave as he listened, and his fury grew to epic proportions. Shaking his head sadly as he stepped inside the opening, he realized how duped he’d almost let himself become. He wasn’t sure about granting Daniel forgiveness. In God’s eyes he deserved whatever would be his fate.

Michael stood slightly hunched, as he watched the desert floor for movement and began planning his next move. The bastard spawn had been kidnapped and was awaiting her fate. Detective Dan Espinoza was now thoroughly his, due to his _‘fear’_ influence.

Dromos still inhabited the body of Detective Malcolm Graham and he was ready and eager to get his revenge on _‘his King of Hell’_ for abdicating and leaving Hell unsupervised.

A fellow discontented demon, Scratch, who was brother to Maze, had a personal gripe with _‘Mazikeen of the Lilium’_ , waited as well. She had abandoned him to be tortured by others as she flippantly tossed a casual “teach him to grow up” remark to Dromos when she strode off to follow Lucifer.

Two more demons had possessed dead humans, and joined the crew, for no other reason than 'just because'.

“Why is that stupid demon Squee not answering his phone?” Michael spat out the question at Dromos, who had no idea how to reply to the angry angel with the scar on his face. Shrinking into himself in the face of the intensely angry archangel, Dromos began thinking fast on his feet, as he didn’t want to lose his head over the wrong answer.

“I can track his phone with GPS, I’ll see where he is.” Dromos replied.

“Well, do it NOW!” Michael’s voice resonated around the caverns causing all its occupants to quake.

Dromos fumbled with his phone, and pulled up the GPS tracking app. When he saw where the phone was located, he almost passed out with fear. Michael, sensing something was amiss, stalked over to see why fear was radiating in waves from the demon. He snatched the phone off Dromos, staring at the screen.

Michael’s face turned an awful shade of puce, his black crooked wing sprung out as if reaction to his anger. The phone started to splinter as the grip of the archangel increased until it split apart as if it were a piece of paper being wadded up to be tossed away.

Realizing that Lucifer had bested him by finding the child, fury seeped through his veins. Now, he was going to ruin Lucifer’s whole life. Ridding the world of his pathetic human _‘pets’_ , one by one in front of his very eyes, would be Michael’s greatest revenge.

Lucifer and Amenadiel quickly scouted the area to find the safest way to get to the caves. They presumed Michael would have sensed their angelic presence by now, so speed was of the essence to garner some sort of surprise.

Lucifer led the way with Chloe sandwiched between him and Amenadiel, with Maze bringing up the rear covering their flank.

Their rapid ascent of the trail brought them to the mouth of the caves just as they heard Michael demanding Dromos to locate Squee’s phone. The resounding “NOW” shook the whole hillside, making Chloe tremble against Lucifer.

Knowing she was terrified, made Lucifer want to take her in his arms and comfort her, to _‘tell her everything was going to be fine’_. Instead, he held his hand up as a signal to wait before beckoning them forward.

“Everyone ready?” He whispered huskily. Three voices whispered, “yes” in hushed replies.

Quietly creeping into the caves, voices could be heard in the distance. Then Michael’s voice rang out, “I sense you brothers. Come to meet your doom, Lucifer?” Maniacal laughter filled and echoed through the cave, covering Michael’s order. “Get them!”

Out of nowhere, demons were converging behind them. Maze’s Hell-forged daggers were heard arcing through the air sending sparks where they clashed with other Hell-forged weapons. Amenadiel was drawn into the demon battle, unable to get his wings out in the confined space they were in. He needed to get into a more open area with more room.

Dan had been dragged from his corner by Dromos, given Hell-forged blades and told to take Decker out when Lucifer wasn’t watching. Michael stood back laughing cruelly and with a flick of his wings disappeared. Dromos and a demon Lucifer called _‘Yargus’_ , were viciously fighting Lucifer. Dan was trying to dodge Lucifer’s wings and get a swipe in at Chloe, but Lucifer’s wings seemed to have a life of their own and were protecting his detective.

Lucifer’s Penthouse

Trixie was tired and was almost asleep wrapped in Ella’s arms. With a whoosh of wings an angel stood facing the pair, and although he looked like Lucifer, this angel’s wings were black. Trixie felt scared and with a pop her wings unfurled and engulfed Ella as if they had a mind of their own.

“John!” Trixie cried out in anguish, feeling very confused as the angel before her looked like Lucifer but with a cruel smile. Not at all like her daddy.

Michael grabbed one of Trixie’s wings. The pain was so intense, she screamed in her head.

_“Daddy Lucifer! A bad man is touching my wings! Help!”_

__

Hearing Trixie’s initial cry, John ran into the room just as Michael took flight with Trixie in his arms, screaming.”

Ella threw herself at John, hitting him with her shoe.

“Where were you? I couldn’t stop him! Why did he look like Lucifer?” John growled, “Stop hitting me! That was Michael, Lucifer’s twin brother.” Tears ran down her face as she begged him, “What can we do?”

He turned quickly and made his way to Lucifer’s storage room, speaking loudly as he rummaged through shelves.

“I know a spell that can repel anyone trying to harm the child.” Riffling through bottles and packages, he called out to Ella, “Find me something of the child’s I can use.” Ella went into Trixie’s room and quickly grabbed up Miss Alien, her favorite soft toy and ran back to John who was now at the pouring station of Lucifer’s bar.

“Will this do?” She asked. Her voice was shaking so badly, she was surprised she could get any words out. Looking up from his work, John made a ‘grabby hands’ with his left hand and waited for Ella to give him the soft toy.

Giving him the toy, he took it and placed in on the table along with a number of bottles and packets. Placing various ingredients in a mortar and grinding them together with the pestle, the concoction mixture was rubbed into the toy. Chanting over the soft toy, a slight fizz could soon be heard.

Ella watched as the toy slowly began to rise in the air and started to twist and sway. With a sudden flourish, John’s arm waved it away towards the balcony.

 _”Auferat et cito invenire eam!”_ John recited in Latin and sent the toy winging its way to Trixie.

“There. That should protect her for now. Ella, why don’t you pray to God for help; it might work.” John suggested.

Holding her cross with her hands together, Ella prayed like she’d never prayed before. There was a fervor to her prayer this time.

“God, it’s Ella. Please help your granddaughter, she’s been taken by her Uncle, and I’m scared he’s going to harm her.” Ella made the sign of the cross; then sat down on the sofa next to John. She was at a loss as to what else to do, or what to do next.

Back at the Caverns

The celestials were holding their own, and Maze and Amenadiel had the advantage. Lucifer was managing to protect Chloe from Dan and the demons, while managing to not get himself injured.

One of the demons had a knife taken from the crime scene below. He managed to get under Lucifer’s right wing, when Lucifer stumbled upon hearing Trixie’s screamed prayer. The demon lunged, stabbing him in the chest. A sharp hiss escaped from between Lucifer’s tight lips. Looking down, he could see the blood beginning to stain his shirt.

 _‘Oh, bloody hell! Not again!’_ He muttered under his breath as he realized he hadn’t time to contemplate this event.

“Beatrice,” Lucifer whimpered as if in pain, _‘wings, bad man,’_. Try as he could, he couldn’t understand what Beatrice meant. That was until Michael appeared before them holding the terrified urchin by her _’pink wings’_! Lucifer blinked through the pain he was feeling. His daughter had wings!

Michael touched down, still holding Trixie by her wing. This was the most despicable violation one could do to an angel, touching their wings without permission. Lucifer saw red, literally. His eyes flamed, and his Devil form took over his angelic side. He was an extremely impressive sight.

Michael just laughed, “You don’t impress me with your party trick, Brother.”

Just as he finished this statement, he cried out in pain.

“Aagh!” Michael suddenly dropped Trixie, who now held Miss Alien in her hand, and looked at his hand. It was deeply scarred; as if it had been dipped in acid. John’s protection spell had kicked in, anyone with the intention of harming the child, would be burned if they touched her.

Trixie quickly ran behind Lucifer and straight into her mom’s arms, her wings trailing behind her. Chloe gasped at the sight of her daughter’s wings. Chloe tried not to touch them, while hugging her tight and trying to protect her from the now revived demon and her ex-husband.

Michael fought through the pain radiating from his hand and lower arm and advanced on Lucifer. In his good hand, he held _‘the sword of god’_ swinging it towards Lucifer’s wings. Having to move swiftly to dodge a blow from the heavenly sword, this unfortunately left Chloe and Trixie vulnerable to the demon.

Meanwhile Maze feigned a move to the right; then shifted immediately left so as to have the right angle she needed to embed her blade into the side of her brother Scratch.

“I told Dromos to show you how to grow up. Too bad you never learned. Now, you never will,” she sneered at the dying demon.

Amenadiel was still waging his battle and had finally made it into an area of wide open space and unfurled his glorious grey wings. The edges of his primary feathers were razor sharp. Giving a death cry, Amenadiel gave one swift movement toward the demon who stood before him; and his head was severed from his body.

Amenadiel bent down to help Maze stand. He didn’t miss the hasty movement of Maze’s hand across her eyes but chose to ignore it when she spoke to him.

“Let’s go see what trouble Lucifer has gotten himself into.” Maze laughed out loud and she punched Amenadiel in the arm as the pair walked over toward Lucifer.

The demon Dromos took the opportunity to advance on Chloe and Trixie as Michael had Lucifer pinned near the far side of the cave. Chloe took out the demon blade Lucifer had given her, although terrified she stood and put Trixie behind her and squared up to the demon.

“Mommy, be careful!” Trixie was sobbing in fear for her mom, herself, and Lucifer.


	9. The Battle Rages On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages on between celestials, demons and humans. Definitely some blood and gore  
> Michael doesn't play fair. Dan well he's the biggest douche ever.  
> Trixie is very brave and prays.  
> A surprise guest who helps out.  
> A little Deckerstar shenanigans, sorry.  
> Some revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well today is Tom Ellis' birthday, so I'm dedicating this chapter to him. Happy Birthday Sir.  
> My lovely co-author suggested the wonderful chapter title.  
> I'm blown away by all the hits, kudos and comments. I love getting them so please keep them coming.  
> 

Chloe was terrified; Dromos was advancing on her and Trixie. _‘How was she, a mere mortal, supposed to fight demons?’_ What was she thinking? Chloe knew she had to protect her daughter above all else.

What Chloe hadn’t realized, or thought about, was the festering bitterness Dan had been developing. It was now aided by the fear Michael was inciting. He wanted to appease the Archangel and decided that he could kill two birds with one stone or a Hell-forged blade.

Chloe and the Devil’s child, he could not even bring himself to say the child’s name. Dan had circled around Chloe until he was able to encroach on Chloe’s position.

Having already encountered her _‘bad daddy’_ , Trixie understood what his intention was.

Trixie tried to use her wings as protection for Chloe, but she couldn’t control them well enough. They twitched as if they were excited to be unfurled and were reacting to Trixie’s emotions.

Chloe yelled at her daughter to furl her wings and get behind her, a mother’s instinct to protect far outweighing any other feelings.

Suddenly Maze rounded the corner and seeing the situation ran straight into the melee.

Amenadiel saw Lucifer’s Devil form and went to take over the fight with Michael. The Sword of God was wielded with precision making Lucifer and Amenadiel dodge its ferocity as it held them back from protecting the Decker women.

Dan tried to grab Trixie’s arm to drag her away from her mother but howled in pain as his skin burnt. 

Maze had started to advance on Dromos, when out from an adjacent cave more demons emerged. Michael had, unknown to Dromos, Dan and the rescue party, called more demons. One nicked Maze’s arm with his blade, making her furious. Her inner rage fueled her anger and she began wielding both her blades with lethal accuracy as the demons began dropping one by one.

Seeing Maze surrounded by demons and struggling to maintain the upper hand, Trixie was scared for her new demon friend. Thinking she could use her protective spell against the demons, she escaped from her mother’s protection and ran forward to start placing her hands on the demons closest to Maze, distracting them enough for Maze to take care of them.

Dan was watching these events unfold and saw an advantage to get rid of the Devil’s consort and the antichrist once and for all. All the pent-up rage he felt from years of feeling impotent being married to Chloe, as well as the constant reminder that she was a much better detective than himself, came to a head and drove Dan to become reckless.

Finding out the child had been fathered by the playboy Lucifer Morningstar was the final nail in the coffin of Dan’s humiliation. Now he was going to get his revenge on all of them and he felt excitement flowing through his veins.

Dromos pushed down the agony of his skin and felt a rage rise in him against the child, her detective mother, Lucifer, Maze and Michael. It was all-consuming and made him move with determination towards Chloe. With his Hell-forged dagger raised, Maze and Trixie looked on… feeling paralyzed with fear.

“Lucifer!” Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs in order to be heard over the din of the fighting around her. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Dan and Dromos advancing towards her and she realized she couldn’t fight both of them. 

Lucifer, hearing the commotion behind him, took a quick glance to see Dan and Dromos advancing on Chloe. Revenge was evident in every step they took as they edged nearer to Chloe.

In that split second that he turned his head, the Sword of God struck Lucifer’s wing. Screaming in agony Lucifer crumpled to the ground, crawling towards Chloe. _’No, I can’t lose you now that I’ve found you’_. With that thought, Lucifer’s mind became crystal clear. _’I love her’_ , his thought concluded.

He whispered, “I love you Chloe,” as he started to crawl towards _his one true love._

“Maze, take Dromos. Dan is mine.” The commanding tone of Lucifer’s growl, made the demon and Dan stop in their tracks.

Despite his injuries, Lucifer found new strength. Pulling himself upright, and standing tall, he looked every bit the majestic King he was.

Eyes aflame, he advanced toward the miscreant that called himself a detective. Lucifer made a mental vow to end him where he stood. 

“You’ve been a crooked cop all your career. You’ve abused my love and my SPAWN.” As he spoke, the level of Lucifer’s voice increased in decibels until Dan was pushed down on his knees by the magnitude of the being before him.

Looking directly into Dan’s soul, Lucifer could see all the evil within. Using his powers, he showed Daniel what lay ahead of him, in Hell. The scene was enough to send anyone crazy.

Screams could be heard all around as Dan felt the presence of Hell and his eternal torture.

Lucifer picked the screaming detective up by the neck as he spat out, “I’ll be waiting for you in Hell.” With one swift arc of his arm, Lucifer threw the man across the cave and watched him hit, then slither down, the wall like the snake he was.

Dromos watched this interaction, and being the coward that he was, tried to run. He was no match in speed, or fight experience, to Maze. She was on him in a flash. The body of Malcolm Graham soon lay dead again, on the cave floor and Dromos was sent back to Hell to await his fate.

Having managed to throw Amenadiel against the roof of the cave, stunning the angel, Michael stalked towards Lucifer as he hissed a threat.

“Right. You’re going to watch the love of your life, and your child, die at my hands. Then, I’ll be back for you”.

Trixie watched as her mom tried to use her human body to protect her. As she watched, she said a silent prayer; _’Grandfather, help me’_ , her prayer ended. As she stayed behind Chloe, she became aware of an image forming in her mind. She saw her wings open, glowing with light as she tended to her father’s wounds.

The image cleared as Trixie visualized them open and shining. As if by magic her wings spread and light started radiating from them, it was a pure white light. Chloe had to close her eyes as the light grew brighter. Lucifer noticed the light and he smiled as he became aware that his daughter was _‘a little Lightbringer’._

Lucifer was weak after having thrown Dan against the wall and when he looked up, he quickly became petrified as he saw Michael almost in striking distance of Beatrice. He felt impotent, his terror only comparable to the feeling when Michael threw him into Hell.

“ENOUGH!”

The voice boomed off every surface and vibrated in the bones of every creature, be it animal, human or celestial. A light brighter than Trixie’s wings flooded the cave and in the center of this light stood God.

“Michael, give me the sword.” God enunciated every word with vicious determination. The sword was placed in God’s hand by a cowed Archangel. “Go home. I’ll deal with you and your brother, Uriel, later.”

The mention of Uriel caused Michael to shoot a puzzled look in God’s direction. It also caused him concern and perhaps some fear as well.

“Yes, I know all about his involvement in your devious plan against your brother.” and with a wave of his hand, Michael disappeared.

“I heard your prayer, Beatrice, to save your daddy” God looked at his son and granddaughter fondly.

Chloe got up and rushed over to Lucifer, now in his angelic glamour, Trixie followed, her wings no longer bleeding light. They both knelt by his side unable to hold back their tears. 

Stroking his face and carding her fingers through his slightly curled hair, Chloe leaned in and spoke from her heart. “Please, don’t die Lucifer. I love you. I’ve loved you since that night 8 years ago.”

Tears flowed from the beautiful chocolate-colored eyes. The agony he felt, having just found Chloe, the woman of his dreams and his beautiful angelic daughter, he was going to lose them. He would not allow them into Hell where he was destined.

Lucifer coughed, and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, “I’m dying Chloe. Look after yourself and our little Nephilim. I love you both. Amenadiel has details of my will; you’re both taken care of.” He slumped back and shut his eyes; his breathing became more shallow and raspy.

Chloe had her arms wrapped around his torso, crying tears into his ragged shirt. Rocking him gently, she kept chanting, “No, no, no. This can’t be happening.”

God smiled at Trixie and hugged her. “You can save your father.”

”How can I do that, Grandfather?” Trixie’s face lit up as she asked her question. Placing a hand on the top of her head, divinity flowed through to Trixie and her wings glowed once again.

Her wings were drawn towards Lucifer and the light was channeled towards the large wound in her daddy’s abdomen. Light flowing freely from the wing tips to the wound, Trixie started smiling as the wound closed. Lucifer’s eyes fluttered open, looking from Chloe, then to Trixie, and finally coming to rest on his father. Lucifer looked at his wound; then looked again at his beautiful daughter. How proud he felt in that moment. 

Lucifer did the thing he’d been wanting to do since Chloe had first moved in with him, he pulled her into his arm and kissed her passionately. A couple of gruff coughs brought them back to reality. Amenadiel and God stood with Trixie. Amenadiel couldn’t stop grinning as he spoke.

“Brother, let’s get back to LUX, so you two can talk.”

“You all go ahead; I’ll clean up here,” God announced. “Maze, I’d like you to help me here. There are things I’d like to talk to you about.”

Penthouse at Lux

Lucifer, Chloe, Trixie and Amenadiel found themselves back at the penthouse, courtesy of God. Trixie’s wings had finally furled.

Ella and John ran to them, talking over each other to find out what had happened. Amenadiel took the curious couple up to the guest floor to relay the events of the day, leaving the little family alone.

Lucifer suddenly felt nervous, _’The devil nervous; how was that possible_ , he thought. “I think we should freshen up first, why don’t you girls use the guest ensuite” This would give him time to sort himself out. “Shall I order Chinese?”

The resounding answer was “yes.”

Standing under the shower, as he washed away the dust from the caves, Lucifer finally had time to think.

 _’My daughter has wings! And, she’s a Lightbringer too!'_ He shook his head in awe as his thought ended. This was mind-boggling and terrifying, all at once. Lucifer suddenly realized at some point he would need to speak to his father.

He was still under the shower when there was a soft knock on the bathroom door.

“Are you still in the shower?” Chloe asked cautiously, “Trixie was so tuckered out she fell asleep as I was drying her. I’ve put her in the guest bed.”

“Yes, Detective, you’re welcome to come in. You’ve already seen and tested the goods,” Lucifer answered suggestively, never expecting for one moment that she might take him up on his suggestion.

The door slowly creaked open wider and he turned and saw Chloe shyly walking in. She just stared open-mouthed, remembering every detail of his firm body, ripped abs, long legs and oh how celestially well-endowed he was. She felt her arousal start to take over her senses.

Slowly Chloe started undressing. _’If I don’t do this now, I never will!’_ She found herself thinking as she continued disrobing.

“Detective,” Lucifer managed to breathe out, his heart racing like never before. Opening the shower door, steam curled around Chloe’s naked body as she stepped in towards the love of her life.

Not wanting to screw this up, as he now knew Chloe was special, he’d been waiting 8 years from that unforgettable night, even though he’d only just realized this.

He opened his arms and Chloe walked into their warm embrace. They stood under the beautiful rain shower head, just soaking up the feeling of each other. Lucifer lovingly kissed the top of Chloe’s head, as he breathed in her scent.

Remembering his life in the Silver City, Lucifer realized his heaven was now here on earth, with his miracle and his little angel.

Eventually Lucifer’s hands began to tenderly wash Chloe’s hair with one of his expensive, vanilla-scented shampoos. He slowly massaged and caressed her head. Soon he became aware of the inevitably as their bodies reacted to this stimulus.

Chloe moaned, her hands initiating a fervent exploration of Lucifer’s incredibly toned body. This was almost unbearable for Lucifer. He leaned down and kissed her with so much passion as Chloe responded and she gave herself over to the blissful ecstasy.

It didn’t take Lucifer long to reacquaint himself with Chloe’s body and take her to paradise like he did once, or ten times, actually; 8 years before.

As the heat of their union satiated, they finished showering. Lucifer stepped out first then held up the most luxurious Egyptian cotton towels for Chloe to use. As Lucifer dried her, she luxuriated in his ministrations. The towels were the first ones she’d ever had the pleasure of using.

Lucifer presented beautiful silk matching robes. Holding the robe, he delicately placed the slinky fabric over her arm and wrapped it adoringly around the breasts, tying the thin belt with a flourish in an elegant bow. 

Slipping his robe over his broad freckled shoulders, Chloe couldn’t stop herself as she licked her bottom lip as she ogled him.

“Are you hungry?” Lucifer chuckled; causing Chloe to slap him on the very same shoulder she’d just had lascivious thoughts about.

“Food. Yes, I need food now. It seems exercise makes me hungry,” Chloe chuckled at her own joke.

Grabbing a menu from behind the bar, Lucifer phoned through the order.

They ate a delicious Chinese meal, with chopsticks, out of delightful cardboard cartons, and felt replete as they sat on the Italian leather couch, with Chloe wrapped in Lucifer’s arms.

Both were on the brink of sleep when God arrived.

Much to Chloe’s amusement, he sat in the armchair opposite. She had to hide her laughter behind her hand. Lucifer was busily brushing his lips near to her ear, but stopped to softly ask, “What made you laugh?” 

“God sitting in an armchair in our home,” she answered.

Lucifer instantly took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, thrilling at the fact that she had, quite comfortably, said _’our home’_.

”My love, do you know you just called this ‘our home’?” He couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice. He had never been part of anyone’s home before and he felt a warm feeling engulfing, and settling, in his chest.

God watched the pair and smiled.

”Father,” Lucifer’s voice had a tremor and a tone that Chloe could not quite understand. Lucifer was having a difficult time working out his feelings. On one hand he was beyond furious, hurt, yet very bewildered how his father, _‘The Almighty God’_ , could have thrown his favorite son, into the pits of Hell.

Whilst he also felt gratitude that he had saved not only his beautiful _miracle_ , Chloe, but his little Nephilim, Beatrice; he was unable to understand why God had facilitated the urchin’s powers to heal the wound inflicted by his evil twin. 

God, ever omniscient, felt regret coursing through his body, knowing that he’d _‘screwed up big time’_ as was the vocabulary these days.

“Dad, just why are you here?” Lucifer questioned.

“I’m sure it’s not to apologize to me for throwing me into Hell, to be vilified by all humanity.” The words were said through gritted teeth and filled with underlying emotion and hurt.

Clearing his throat to try to make a start at healing the gigantic rift between him and his Lightbringer, God had to make an attempt at healing.

“Son, I would love to make amends; but I know this will not be an easy task. My first attempt is relating the clean-up operation from the caves.”

“I’ve sent Detective Espinoza to a secure institution for the criminally insane. It seems after your little… um… chat with him, his mind is not fully functional,” God guffawed. 

“Also, when I put a hand on him, I accidentally made it so he will re-live the mistakes of his life in a reoccurring loop.” God tried to look contrite, but, he failed miserably. “He’ll be ready for Hell long before his time.”

Lucifer, for the first time that he could remember, finally relaxed as he felt justice had been served on the delinquent cop, who’d terrified his family and brought Lucifer close to losing everything. He then had a ‘lightbulb moment’. He would have gone to Hell, while Chloe and his spawn would reside in the Silver City without him. A difficult talk with his father would need to be organized in the near future.

God nodded in the affirmative as if in answer to Lucifer’s unspoken line of thought. “Later we will talk, Son.”

For now, Chloe and Trixie would have no connections to Dan, except for one, which Lucifer was in the process of sorting out through his many-owed favors.

Chloe could feel the emotions coming off Lucifer in waves, so she did the one thing she felt may help, she encircled his waist with her arms and pulled him close. He nuzzled his face into her vanilla-scented hair; instantly feeling calmer, as his respiration and heart rate slowed.

“I’m sorry, son. I never meant for you to suffer like you did. I’ve been trying to make it up to you since Chloe was born.” God looked at both Lucifer and Chloe with an adoring expression.

“I charged Amenadiel with the task to bless Chloe’s mom with fertility and Chloe with the ability to shun your desire mojo.” Chloe gasped at this information.

“I’m a miracle?” Chloe demanded; she was so confused. “Please, say I’m not just made for Lucifer and I had no choice but to love him.” By now she was crying at the thought none of it was real.

“You cruel, manipulative, bastard!” Lucifer was now comforting Chloe but glaring at God.

“No, no;” God immediately interrupted, “I just hoped you’d meet. With Chloe being immune to your desire mojo, this gave her the ability to see you for who you really are and hopefully you could form a relationship. But I had no control over Chloe’s free will.” 

“So, what we feel for each other is real?” Lucifer stared at his Father; daring to hope while pulling Chloe closer and rocking her gently.

“Why am I vulnerable now? Am I turning mortal?” Lucifer’s face flickered with differing emotions, curiosity, fear, and incredibility.

God thought for a moment and smiled. “I think you’ve let yourself become vulnerable around your new family. You are feeling unsure about their love for you.”

Lucifer looked at Chloe, his dark chocolate eyes wide with surprise. Tenderly framing his face with her hands, “Lucifer I have always loved you. When I was pregnant with Trixie, I always wished you were her father. When I had to sleep with…” at this she shivered in disgust; “Dan, I fantasized it was you making love to me.” As she finished this statement, a soft rose blush extended from her chest to forehead, knowing God heard every word.

“I think you’ll find your invulnerability will no longer be an issue when you truly accept you are loved.” God looked pleased to be able to deliver this news, hoping that in some way his son might start to forgive his mistakes.

“Mommy,” Trixie’s tearful sounding voice, broke through the tense atmosphere. “I had a bad dream. You and daddy were bleeding and not speaking and that bad angel was laughing at you.”

God quickly went to pick Trixie up and wrapped his arms around her. The Almighty started to glow with divinity and slowly it seemed to soak into Trixie, and she slowly felt her fears calmed as they seemed to dissipate into nothingness, and she saw her mom and Lucifer cuddling each other, and was filled with a peacefulness.

God placed Trixie between her parents and decided to leave them to process everything that had happened and what they’d been told.


	10. Plans, Plans and more Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God leaves to devise punishment for Michael and Uriel  
> New romance blossoms  
> Amenadiel flies to Heaven to talk to God and discovers Michael's punishment, its quite devious  
> Trixie gets a new name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter and VictoriaDeckerstar had a lot of fun editing it too. We had a few conversations about it too. I must thank her for the amazing input from me saying I'm not sure if this works to her saying love it.  
> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos they are really encouraging.  
> For my American readers Happy Thanksgiving and especially co-author Tori

“I’m going back to Heaven to deal with Michael and Uriel. I’ll make sure they don’t bother you again.” The anger God felt at the betrayal of his trust from his two sons knew no bounds. There would be hell to pay, pun intended. 

“Bye, Grandfather.” Trixie hugged him almost as tightly as an _‘Ella hug’_ “You will come back soon?” God looked at Lucifer, who gave just the slightest of affirmative nods. Looking into Trixie’s dark chocolate-colored, puppy-dog eyes, so like her father’s, God replied, “Yes, just as soon as I can sort things out in heaven.”

With a flourish as good as any Harry Potter magic, God vanished, leaving the Devil and his family alone once more.

“Right,” Lucifer looked at his two girls. “Time for bed.” As Chloe picked Trixie up and started to walk toward Beatrice’s bedroom, Lucifer coughed and said, “Why don’t we all share my extra-large bed.” 

Trixie was beside herself with excitement, “Please mommy, can we?” Chloe laughed and nodded her agreement, and they all made their way to Lucifer’s ultra-king-size bed.

Lucifer lifted Trixie out of Chloe’s arms and placed her in the center of the bed. Then he swept Chloe in his arms and placed her carefully next to their daughter, who giggled at her father’s dramatic action, he finally got in on the other side of Trixie. The Devil and the detective then linked arms around their little angel.

As a result of the events of the day, sleep came swiftly to the trio and they were asleep within minutes. Not long after they fell asleep, Lucifer’s angel wings made a dramatic appearance wrapping his family in their glowing protective softness.

Lucifer’s Kitchen the Next Morning

“I want blueberry pancakes with chocolate chips, please.” Trixie could be heard demanding of her devil daddy. Being unable to resist her puppy-dog eyes, said pancakes were bubbling away on the stove. 

“Are we welcome?” Ella, John and Amenadiel walked into the kitchen.

“Of course, help yourselves. There’s coffee or juice, for Ella and my bro; and John, whiskey is on the bar,” uttered Lucifer. The last part was said because he knew John’s taste were similar to his own. “I’ll put more pancakes on and grill some bacon.”

The odd gang crowded round the breakfast bar, eating the devil’s fair, and dinking a variety of beverages. It was a loud, laugh-filled gathering of family and friends.

Ella and John appeared to quietly converse, while staring into each other’s eyes. Ella’s arm was snaking around John’s waist and the lewd smile he had on his face, gave away how well they were getting on.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at John. “Ok, Ok. I’ll take care of her. Don’t go bat-shit crazy on me.” Ella gave him a curious look, “What are you talking about? Who’s going ‘bat-shit crazy’ where?” She was puzzled by the “loaded with meaning” interaction between John and Lucifer.

“Oh, I’ve known Lucifer a long time. That’s his _’mess with my friends and I’ll kill you’_ look.”

Ella’s shoe came off and quite suddenly it connected with first Lucifer’s arm, then John’s with hard-hitting accuracy.

“Tranquilo. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, gracias.” John gave Lucifer a confused look as he just shrugged his shoulders. Amenadiel just laughed at the scene. 

Both men were rubbing their arms, John’s because it hurt; Lucifer because it was a knee-jerk reaction, even though it no longer hurt him. He caught himself thinking, _’My Father was correct. I’m not vulnerable now that I know my family loves me’_.

Chloe smelt bacon and followed the scent and found a party going on the kitchen. Lucifer held his arms out for Chloe, and she tucked herself in close, breathing in his aroma, shaking herself quickly to push down certain amorous feelings.

Once the rowdy family breakfast had been concluded, all parties were up to speed on the events of the day before. They had decided that John would keep the spell protecting Trixie valid until she was older, or Maze had trained her enough in self-defense/use of hell-forged blades.

Amenadiel said he was flying to the Silver City to see what punishment God was going to bestow on Michael and Uriel. 

He promised to be back when he knew what was happening, and added he would tell John Decker his little girl said “hello.” Chloe gasped realizing what he meant, her dad was in Heaven. He was killed on active police duty just before her _“Hot Tub High School”_ movie debuted. It soothed her to know he wasn’t in Hell.

Chloe couldn’t help but notice that John and Ella seemed quite coy around each other and Lucifer smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at the pair. Ella hit Lucifer again with her shoe, gave a mild rebuke of, “Bastante, ese!” then shyly walked into John’s arms and buried her head. 

“You are more than welcome to continue to stay on the guest floor, if you’d like,” Lucifer generously offered. “It’s been sound-proofed,” he added with a set of eyebrow wiggles and a knowing chuckle. Ella blushed a light Beet Red; John cough-covered an expletive, and scowled at Lucifer as he accepted the offer.

“Can I watch TV please?” Trixie asked politely, “Yes,” “No,” said Lucifer and Chloe, respectively. Chloe qualified this by adding, “only after brushing your teeth and getting dressed.” 

Skipping off to her bathroom, pleased with the outcome, Trixie set about getting dressed. 

Leaving Lucifer and his detective alone, the pair on the sofa looked at each other and found themselves in a passionate embrace again. “We are going to have to talk,” said Lucifer when they came up for air. “Mm,” agreed Chloe but pulled him towards the shower.

”I’ve called the Lieutenant and explained you need a few days personal leave,” Lucifer informed Chloe once they were back in his bedroom and headed for the shower. Chloe gasped and gave Lucifer a sharp look. On one hand, she was thrilled that she had some respite after the traumas of the last few days. On the other hand, her stubborn side balked against being manipulated.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Lucifer as she placed her hand on the Devil’s stubble. He automatically leaned into this loving touch.

“I’ll let you have this one, on this occasion but in the future; ask me first.” He breathed a sigh of acceptance.

“Yes, my love. Now we must talk.” Lucifer began pulling Chloe toward the bathroom, but she held up one finger… causing him to give her a puzzled look.

Calling to Trixie to tell her to watch TV while they were getting dressed, Chloe wasted no time in getting amorous with her first and only love. Lucifer could not believe his luck, not only had he been reunited with the love of his long, long life, but he marveled at the fact that he had also found a beautiful, funny daughter.

Once dressed, Lucifer sat by Trixie and asked if he could have a chat with her. Turning off the TV, Trixie turned to face her dad. She felt so excited she could say “daddy.”

Chloe came to stand behind him, as she and Lucifer talked with Trixie about what they’d already discussed in the shower.

“OK.” Trixie bounced up and down in anticipation, so much so her wings popped out, nearly hitting Lucifer in the face.

“Ah, that’s another thing we need to talk about. Maybe when Father comes back, we can find out more about how to control these wings of yours,” Lucifer softly chided his daughter. 

“Beatrice,” he continued… flatly refusing to call her by what he considered “a hooker’s name”. 

“How would you feel about changing your last name to Morningstar?” He waited with bated breath. He’d called in a lot of favors to rush the legal work through, but he didn’t have to wait long. His arms were suddenly filled with a wriggling Nephilim. 

“Oh… Yes, yes!” Trixie squealed in excitement. Lucifer proudly produced a piece of paper from the inside pocket of his jacket. It stated that Trixie was now, legally, Beatrice Decker-Morningstar.

Both Chloe and Trixie were bawling their eyes out, watched by a very confused Devil.

“I thought you’d both be pleased,” he trembled with anxiety as he spoke, still feeling slightly confused. Both mother and daughter smiled through their tears.

“Happy tears, Darling.” Chloe choked out.

Smiling as he shook his head, he still wondered if he would ever understand human emotions. Finally, coming to the conclusion that it didn’t matter right now, his girls would teach him. He felt contentment and an unknown emotion, although he couldn’t put a name to it. 

Chloe couldn’t stop thinking about all the traumas, revelations and new beginnings and quietly asked Lucifer, “May I call my friend Linda, the therapist you met before?” She was looking at him for approval. 

“That’s a marvelous idea. Maybe we can get a group therapy discount, a threesome.” Lucifer almost giggled at his innuendo, while Chloe just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

The Silver City

Amenadiel landed outside the beautiful gates to the Silver City, took a deep breath in, puffed his chest out and walked through the gates.

“Brother!” Azrael launched herself at Amenadiel. “What happened? Dad came home in a thunderous mood and threw Michael and Uriel in solitary confinement.”

After a toned-down version of the recent events, Azrael stared at Amenadiel, open-mouthed. “They defied dad and tried to kill Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie?” She said in disbelief, “Why?” Amenadiel shook his head and shrugged his wide shoulders.

“Darn! I hate to run, Brother; but I have to go. Souls to collect, you know. Pray to me if you hear anything Amenadiel,” demanded Azrael as she unfurled her wings and took off to do her job.

Gods Apartment

Amenadiel knocked loudly on the door in front of him, hopefully summoning his Father. A deep booming “come in,” acknowledged God wanted to see his son.

“Father, I have come to see how you are going to deal with Michael’s and Uriel’s treachery,” Amenadiel said as he walked into the room and looked at his father in anticipation of justice being meted out.

“Follow me,” God indicated a long corridor, with a number of non-descript doors. Entering one, Michael was seen in Heaven-forged chains. These chains stopped angels from using their powers. These were the same chains Michael had used on Lucifer before he threw him into Hell, an ironic twist, that God felt was justified.

“Father,” Michael called out in his most querulous pleading voice.

“I was just following your wishes,” he continued, trying to shift the blame for his scandalous actions against his twin brother.

Just one hand, raised high in the air, stopped Michael’s diatribe instantly. God spoke with a commanding air.

“You knew of my wishes, Michael. Uriel enlightened me as to your knowledge of my plans for your twin as well as your subsequent jealousy and your wanting to harm his child and her mother, who is also my miracle.”

Michael’s head shot up at this news. His expression bore a look of incredulous shock.

“You didn’t realize that did you, Michael?” God stated with a pitying look aimed at Michael.

“I’d forgiven Samael, or should I say Lucifer, and needed to make it up to him. So, I sent Amenadiel to bless John and Penelope Decker with fertility. Their child, Chloe Decker, would be immune to Lucifer’s _desire_ power.”

This time, it was Amenadiel who was surprised. He remembered blessing a couple over 30 years ago but didn’t know, until now, that Chloe was the result.

“I wanted my son back, as well as a family to make him happy and you almost ruined that,” he spat out in an icy tone.

“Trying to kill your brother, niece, and hopefully your sister-in-law… how could you?” Tears clouded God’s eyes momentarily, and he closed his eyes as he explained this. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, imagining what could have happened.

“Michael, I’m going to send you to live Lucifer’s life for a while. This will give you time to ponder your actions.”

Before Michael could answer, or object, he disappeared.

Amenadiel was so totally shocked by his Father’s actions, he gasped aloud.

“Father, what have you done?” Amenadiel was still shocked and a bit shaken.

As he looked at the wall… a vision began to emerge and become less blurred.

“Watch,” was all God said.

Amenadiel found himself looking at Lucifer but it didn’t look quite right, and he suddenly realized it was Michael imitating Lucifer. God looked at Amenadiel as he said, “This is what would have happened if Lucifer hadn’t found out he was Trixie’s father.”

“He would have eventually found romance with Chloe,” God added.

“However, Lucifer and Chloe would have eventually been separated by his return to Hell, in order to save his detective,” continued God.

“Shortly after Lucifer’s return to Hell, earth time, Michael arrived on earth to pose as Lucifer. His sole intent was to cause harm to his brother’s friends and family. I want him to feel, and know, what he nearly took away from Lucifer.”

Looking at his Father as he explained the situation, Amenadiel felt shock that Lucifer had suffered so much at the hands of his twin.

Hell Loop

Michael found himself running after Chloe, he was dressed in a two-piece brown suit with a light blue shirt, walking with Chloe Decker into an airplane hangar, following Anders Brody. They were working the case of a murder in the Mars Rover project and Mr. Brody was a suspect.

Chloe was looking at Michael as she asked him to do his mojo. He looked at her confused.

“Mojo? Oh.” Shaking his head, he quickly understood what she wanted.

“Mr. Brody, one moment. Sorry, I have one last question.” Brody turned back toward Michael.

Looking deep into Brody’s eyes, Michael felt his powers stir.

“What is it you truly fear?” Chloe looked on, stunned, as if she couldn’t quite understand what had just happened. Michael didn’t seem to notice this. He concentrated on Brody’s reply. The man admitted that he was afraid of space travel and got travel sickness.

After Brody lawyered up; Michael walked outside and started to apologize to Chloe.

“I upset you even more back there, didn’t I, by asking what he truly feared.” Michael was worried. If he wasn’t careful, Chloe would see through his disguise. Chloe however explained she understood as he’d been to Hell and “it was a truly terrible place.”

Michael felt something change within him. Chloe was talking as if Lucifer could have changed so much. “Yes, you’ve changed.” She smiled at him and reached out to touch his face with her soft hand.

“I think it’s time that I accept that,” she said softly. Michael huffed out a breath, feeling strange stirrings as she gently stroked his cheek, wondering if this was how Lucifer felt with Chloe. He looked stunned.

“See you at the precinct,” she said before she walked toward her car. Michael slowly realized feelings for Chloe were evolving.

LAPD Precinct

Chloe and Michael were quietly discussing the Mars Rover Project murder in Ella’s forensic lab, when they realized Ella was exhausted and falling asleep on her microscope.

“I think it’s time we went and got some coffee, Lucifer.” Chloe suggested and made a quick head gesture for Michael to follow her.

Walking into the softly-lit break room, Chloe opened the cupboard door and they both put their hands on the same coffee cup. Michael gave a small, embarrassed laugh as Chloe chuckled cutely as they picked up their mugs and placed them on the counter.

Looking seductively at Michael, who wasn’t sure what to do except swallow nervously, Chloe poured the coffee. She glanced coquettishly at Michael, who gave a small laugh.

Opening the drawer, Michael reached in for a spoon. Chloe purposely went for the same spoon, stroking Michael’s hand. By this time Michael was getting hot under the collar, having been celibate for eons; things were definitely starting to burgeon.

This was exacerbated when Chloe made a show of licking the spoon in and out of her delicious mouth, doing a good imitation of a blow job. Michael watched this display while sipping his coffee, and very nearly choked on the hot liquid he was trying so desperately to swallow. Instead, his eyes grew wide, his pupils blown with desire.

Chloe cocked her head to the side, trying to be coy about watching him.

“You know what? I’m suddenly hungry. Do you want anything from the vending machine?” her voice sultry, sending heat straight to his groin.

“Oh, shoot! I forgot my money.” Chloe looked at Michael questionably while getting closer and closer to him.

“You usually have bills in your pocket. Do you mind?” The next thing Michael knew, Chloe had stepped closer and had her right hand in his pocket delving for money, moving it around brushing his ever-hardening dick. He took a sharp breath and swallowed hard at the sensation. To make matters worse, he realized her left hand was softly cupping his crotch. He stood there, staring into her eyes, totally mute.

 _‘What do you want me to do?’_ His expression silently pleading, Michael knew he was lost in this siren’s power.

Extracting her hand from his pocket, she unfolded the wad of bills. Chloe looked up into Michael’s face and asked, sweetly, “So, what do you think? Do you want your favorite, the Cool Ranch Puffs or maybe something different?”

Michael gave a short, but highly embarrassed, little cough before looking at Chloe as she turned to him. He swallowed loudly again as he saw her eyes were lust-filled.

Before Michael could speak, Chloe decided to tell Michael she knew that as Lucifer he was different. But change could be a good thing. She slowly ran her hands up Michael’s lapels, seducing him further, and sending him spiraling into full-blown need and want. He was lusting for her.

“I think I like this new Lucifer. You’ve grown.” Chloe flashed her eyes at him again then smiled softly.

Michael felt uncomfortable. Not only had he grown in the crotch area, but he knew deep down he was lying to Chloe who thought he was, in fact, Lucifer.

Chloe watched Michael’s eyes as she spoke her next words softly and seductively.

“I’ve been stuck in an old version of us. And, uh, it may be time for me to move forward; time for us to move forward – together.” Michael gave a gulp and made a strange noise she took as agreement.

Carrying on the conversation, Chloe suggested once the case was over, she would meet him at the Penthouse. Michael was wound tight as a spring and could hardly move as he didn’t want to embarrass himself like a horny teenager and cum in his pants.

Looking at their reflection in the vending machine Chloe said to Michael, “Look at us.”

“Yes, it is rather lovely isn’t it?” He replied as he was filled with a warm fuzzy feeling he hadn’t felt before and didn’t fully understand it.

Suddenly, Chloe’s face changed as she was struck with a thought about the case. “There may be a reflection.” She dashed off towards Ella’s forensic lab, leaving Michael standing there, perplexed, and looking at his crotch, then realized she said reflection…. and tutted to himself.

While waiting outside the lab, Michael realized something. Hell was being looked after and he wanted it to stay that way so he could be with Chloe always.

Once the case was closed, later that evening Michael was getting ready for his date with Chloe, making sure he was the spitting image of the dapper Lucifer Morningstar.

Maze, having deduced that the man before her was not Lucifer, arrived and told Michael she wasn’t going to let him defile her friend. However, Michael tersely replied, “I’m not going to _break_ Lucifer’s life. I’m going to _take_ it, Miss Mazikeen.” Taking Maze by surprise he got her in a stranglehold cutting of her air supply until she passed out. Cramming her into a cupboard, Michael went back to getting ready.

Chloe exited the elevator wearing a long tan trench coat and walked towards the balcony.

“Lucifer,” she called; to which Michael replied in Lucifer’s beautiful British accent, “Be there in a minute, Detective.”

Walking up behind Chloe, Michael felt a thrill run through him, not only was he going to have wonderful sex with Chloe, who he now knew he had developed feelings for, but he was going to spoil his brother’s _special pet_. He didn’t know which gave him more arousal.

“Good evening, Chloe,” Michael said in a deep voice which made Chloe jump a little, knowing what she was about to do.

“Hi,” she returned in a slighter higher-pitched voice than her normal tones.

Chloe started asking Michael if he remembered the last time they were there and that she meant every word that she said. Michael was a bit nervous now as he did not know what had happened ‘last time’ but bluffed his way through it.

“I meant it when I said it. I love you Lucifer and I still do,” Chloe repeated.

 _‘I’ve got this,’_ Michael thought. “I meant it too. I love you, Chloe.”

Chloe walked toward Michael pushing him backwards onto the back of the Italian leather couch. Michael huffed a pleased moan when Chloe said, “I’ve waited such a long time for this.”

“Me too,” he replied.

Taking her coat off, nearly touching Michael, he let out an excited “Oh” as his face was at the level of her chest and his eyes were fixed on her pert breasts. He really couldn’t believe his luck; he thought he might even genuinely love her.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her face against his scruff and moaning, pulling his face into her neckline. She picked up the necklace Lucifer had given her as a birthday present, showing Michael saying, “See? I still have it on.” Slightly confused as to why she’s showing him this, he replied, “I can see that” but didn’t understand the significance.

Chloe brushed her lips tantalizingly close to Michael’s, and spoke in a soft, breathy voice.

“Once we do this, things are never going to be the same.” Michael held his breath. His arousal was becoming almost painful against the zip of his trousers as it fights to get free. In that instant, Michael realized he was falling in love with her, and that he wants her; not just physically, but emotionally.

He was beginning to understand just why his brother went back to Hell to save her, but at the same moment, he was unable to feel remorse that he was going to be taking his woman.

“I believe you’re right, Chloe,” Michael acknowledged. The anticipation of what was to come was fast becoming almost unbearable. As he reached for her, he was surprised to observe her step back; and sat there, in disbelief, as she pulled a gun on him and shot him in the leg.

”Ga!” He cried out as he held his leg, breathing rapidly, he winced as he stared at Chloe not totally understanding why she did that.

“I once shot Lucifer to prove he _was_ the Devil; now I am shooting you to prove you’re _not_ ,” she calmly stated. There was a look of utter incredulity on Michael’s face as he slowly showed her his hand, free of blood, confirming Chloe’s suspicions that Michael was not Lucifer.

Realization began to set in as it became clear that he had lost everything and feels bereft. To add insult to injury, Chloe raised her revolver and shoots him in the chest, three more times.

“That’s for making me think you were Lucifer,” she chided as she put her revolver away and feeling better about unmasking the fraud. She grabbed her coat, walked to the elevator, and left… a soft smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

The scene fades away and Michael finds himself running after Chloe dressed in a two-piece brown suit.

His actions became jerky as he finally realized where he was and what it meant. “NO, FATHER!” he screamed. “Not Hell; not this Hell loop.” The loop just kept on playing with him as an unwilling participant for only _God would know how long_.

God’s Apartment

Amenadiel turned to his father, and spoke quietly.

“You showed him what love is and how he almost had it; but almost took it away from Lucifer.”

God nodded and spoke equally softly, “I wanted him to feel some of the pain Lucifer felt which he caused.”

“How long will he remain there?” Amenadiel questioned, wondering if the sentence would be long enough.

“A few millennia should teach him some manners,” God pondered.

“It will be long enough for Lucifer and his family to enjoy their immortality.”

“But Chloe isn’t immortal, Father.” Amenadiel replied.

“No, she’s not. Not yet.” God winked at his son.

Yes, he winked.


	11. Getting to know you, Getting to know more about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.  
> Lucifer and Chloe really get to know each other, with Trixie's help.  
> Maze is back.  
> Amenadiel brings news of Uriel's and Michael's punishment.  
> Linda finds out and sparks fly  
> God presents himself to give some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for all the lovely comments.  
> Huge thanks to VictoriaDeckerstar who, as always, finds the most brilliant titles. This one you must sing (I love the King and I)  
> There's a bit of sexy time in this so I have put asterisks where it is. Think the story will still flow, but just thought this is what they would do.  
> Anyway it's December so hope everyone can be filled with Christmas cheer.

Chloe woke up feeling as if she were being smothered. Opening her eyes, all she could see were pink and white feathers. Both Trixie and Lucifer’s wings had unfurled during the night and somehow, Trixie’s had wrapped round her mom and Lucifer’s were wrapped round both of them. It was a glorious sight, one that filled Chloe with not only love but trepidation. 

_’What would happen to Trixie; Would she be able to control her wings?, Would she be able to go to normal school?, What about having boyfriends?’_

Chloe couldn’t help snickering at this last thought. She lay among the feathers as she began imagining, the devil dealing with boyfriends, _’Oh! My! God!’_ she was going to have to watch him carefully.

Fighting the need to use the bathroom and losing, Chloe disentangled her body from the tangle of limbs and wings. This was a difficult task as Lucifer, although asleep, had pulled her tightly into his embrace, so she was almost flush with his body. Poor Trixie! She was lying squished in between.

“Lucifer, wake up you’re squashing your daughter” a low grumble could be heard from Lucifer “OK.” He pulled away enough for them both to breathe. 

Rushing to the bathroom, Chloe quickly relieved herself before heading back to bed.

She heard squeals of laughter coming from the bedroom, which caused her to smile. Then she heard Trixie say softly, “Daddy, don’t be silly. Your wings are bigger than mine,” a giggling Trixie lovingly chastised her father.

Chloe’s heart melted at this scene especially when Lucifer started tickling Trixie while saying, “Yes, but yours are definitely more beautiful,” which set Trixie laughing even more with both joy and some embarrassment.

“You’ll have to learn how to control them first, so they don’t pop out when you’re at urchin prison.” Hearing this made Trixie laugh, then quickly sober.

“Do I have to go to school?” Trixie asked with some apprehension. Chloe felt sadness for her little one, having to deal with so much in so short a space of time.

Chloe walked round the corner. “Not for a little while. I’m going to speak to your teacher so you can be home-schooled for a little while.” Chloe saw her daughter’s face light-up as she smiled.

”We can set up online schooling,” Lucifer stated. “I have top-of-the-line computer equipment and we can program it so that Beatrice can see the teacher, but she won’t be able to see Beatrice, so if her wings unfurl accidentally, they won’t be seen.”

Lucifer looked over at Chloe to see if she agreed and saw her slight nod affirming her agreement. “Your friend, Dr. Linda Martin, is going to come and talk to us all, too?” Lucifer queried.

“We’ll start with wing training,” whispered Lucifer into Trixie’s ear. “My daughter must learn how to fly,” Lucifer’s words were filled with so much pride that Chloe had tears in her eyes.

Chloe walked over and put her arms around Lucifer and spoke softly, “You really are a lovely man.”

“I’m the Devil; not a lovely man,” protested Lucifer chuckling.

“Let’s get some breakfast, who wants to help?” Lucifer waited for replies and got cheers from both Decker women.

Once the kitchen was cleaned Trixie went to get washed and changed before settling herself in her room in front of the TV to watch Mulan. Lucifer had asked her if she minded staying in her room while he had a serious talk with her mommy.

Trixie fixed Lucifer with a questioning stare, “Are you going to kiss mommy?” Lucifer swallowed rapidly. He didn’t lie, so what was he going to say, as he went a lovely shade of pink.

“It’s OK, daddy. All of my friend’s daddy’s kiss their mommy’s.”

Lucifer sputtered. “Oh they do, do they?” Trixie made a face and gave her father that ‘are you serious?’ look. “Yes; and they have naked cuddle time too. Are you going to do that?” Lucifer went almost puce at this remark, wishing Chloe were around to help him out, not believing what he’d just heard.

Luckily, Chloe finally came in and saved him. She quickly took pity on this man who looked so helpless.

“All right, Monkey. That’s enough interrogation, now. Go and watch TV.”

Recovering some of his bravado, he whispered in Chloe’s ear. “Naked cuddle time, hmm? I quite like that idea.” His breath caressed her neck and she shivered at the sudden images that thought filled her mind with.

“We need to talk first,” and Chloe dragged him into the shower room.

Shower Talk

Starting to fill the large bath -- mainly to cover their conversation -- although it did look inviting as well. Chloe began pouring some frightfully expensive-looking bath oil in. When she stopped pouring the bath oil in, Chloe sat on the closed toilet seat and looked expectantly at Lucifer.

Lucifer stood on one leg as he leaned, nonchalantly against the wall, and bent his other leg, complete with his red-soled shoe still on, against the wall.

“OK, what would you like to talk about?” Lucifer’s beautiful brown eyes caressed her face as he waited with bated-breath for her reply.

“There’s the whole celestial shtick, me being a miracle, Trixie’s wings; but I think we need to wait until Amenadiel, and your father come back to talk about that.

“The main thing I want to talk about is this,” using a finger to point between them. “What do you want? Do you want us?” As Chloe was saying this, she got a lump in her throat, scared of what she might hear.

Lucifer’s heart skipped a beat as he heard the anxiety in her question. “Why would you think I don’t want _”us”_ , I love you! Haven’t I proven myself? Beatrice is now Decker-Morningstar.”

Chloe’s vision blurred slightly as she felt the tears prick in her eyes and started to flow over her lashes and down her face. Her insecurities seeped through from under her eyelids at his forceful reply, and Lucifer began to realize the enormity of the damage Dan had done to her self-esteem.

Lucifer quickly pushed off the wall and was immediately enveloping her in his strong arms, stroking her back and combing his fingers through her hair.

All the tension and emotions of the last few days and years was too much for Chloe and she sobbed into Lucifer’s shoulder as she soaked his Armani shirt.

Leaning forward, Lucifer turned the bath taps off and locked the door. Lucifer waited until her sobs ceased and asked, “Do you want a bath?”

Hiccuping small sobs, Chloe nodded and asked quietly, “Will you have one with me?” Lucifer, being ever the gentleman asked softly, “Are you sure? We haven’t discussed “us” yet.”

Chloe looked at him and decided that it didn’t matter. She wanted him.

As a way of answering his question, Chloe slowly started removing her top, then toeing off her shoes and socks. Next her pants hit the floor and she stood before him in bra and thong. Lucifer stared in stunned awe as the beautiful mother of his child stood waiting for him. "Yes! Hi... hello!" He replied softly while thinking, _’How did I ever get so damn lucky?’_ Lucifer couldn’t think much past that, as he looked into the eyes of the sexy woman who stood before him.

”Lucifer,” she quietly spoke so unsure of herself, wondering if he didn’t want her like that. Even though he had before, she remembered how Dan had wanted her at first then turned against her. Her mental health was fragile.

Moving as if in a trance, not sure what he was doing, he usually had extracted his partner’s desires; but with Chloe, he was working blind and it scared him.

He stretched out a hand tentatively, as if asking for her permission. With the slightest of movements from Chloe, he found his hand on her shoulder.

****

Just a simple touch from her… it had him on fire. Her smell and vulnerability were doing things to his body that he’d never experienced before. He found his lips on her graceful swan-like neck, placing soft kisses along it, sucking, nipping, and laving with his tongue. Following a course along her collar bone, then up to her jaw, brought soft moans escaping from deep within Chloe’s throat. Those soft moans set Lucifer on fire with a burning need.

Chloe’s fingers started undoing his shirt buttons; swiftly exposing his toned chest and abdomen. Running her fingers up his body, she began to softly caress his sensitive nipples. She felt empowered in his presence, willing to break free from her usual ordered existence.

This was a strange experience for Lucifer. He was never usually this sensitive, but then, everything felt different with Chloe. Memories of a wonderful night, eight years ago, came flooding back. Why had he let her go all those years ago? That question quickly ran through his mind. They could have been enjoying this exquisite existence all this time. But, oh! He was going to enjoy making up for his lapse in judgement.

Groaning into Chloe’s hair, he started to map out the contours of her body that he was now remembering so well. In a well-practiced move, the lace bra slid off her shoulders and joined the rest of her clothes on the floor.

As he looked down at _his_ Chloe, his pupils dilated at the wondrous sight that was Chloe’s body. It looked as marvelous today, as it had done all those years ago.

Lucifer's trousers and shirt soon joined Chloe’s clothes in a pool on the floor. Standing in just underwear, Chloe started to feel brave. Moving forward, taking hold of Lucifer’s head she pulled him down into a fierce kiss, that soon became a game of tongue wars.

Coming up for breath, Chloe slowly lowered his silk boxers thus freeing his impressive erection. Just the look of it nearly sent Chloe over the edge into ecstasy.

He reciprocated the gesture. He bent low, and grabbed the thong in his teeth, scrapping her skin lightly as he pulled them off. Moving back up to smell her arousal, she whimpered. The quick image of their previous piano encounter suddenly filled Lucifer’s brain… As he remembered her reaction then, he gave Chloe a soft, heat-filled leer as he smirked.

Picking Chloe up, bridal-style, he placed her gently in the bath and he followed to sit behind her. The water was exquisite as was the company.

Lucifer started to wash Chloe with a sponge in a most erotic way, as his erection pressed against her butt.

Unable to stand it any longer, she turned and straddled his hips. Looking deep into his eyes, she asked softly, “Do you want me? Not just for sex; but as a partner?”

She knew she was risking everything, but she had to know.

“I’ve wanted you as my partner since that night we made our beautiful daughter. I didn’t fully understand it then, but I do now, body and soul.” Lucifer replied in a soft, very husky voice… his need and want rang in every word he uttered.

Chloe’s heart sang for joy, he wanted her and his daughter.

Taking his erection in hand, she positioned the tip of it against her slick entrance and slowly sank down. It was a feeling unlike any other. When she was filled with him, she looked lovingly into his eyes and said, “You have my body and soul, my love.” With that said, she started to move.

Just those words alone made Lucifer growl his pleasure as he felt himself encased within her. Chloe was no ordinary woman. He’d never felt this way before and he wanted it for an eternity.

It did not take either one of them long to reach their climaxes. Together, in the joint explosion of passion, they cried out each other’s names in hushed tones.

***

Wrapped in each other’s arms, Lucifer murmured to Chloe, “I love you.” Chloe thrilled as she felt the true love of a man for the first time.

Stroking his face, she replied, “I love you too.”

“We’d better get out of the bath now or Trixie will be banging on the door,” Chloe told Lucifer. “Yes, or there’ll be more banging,” was the smug reply.

“Lucifer, where are you?” the demon Mazikeen yelled out loud in the penthouse. They heard a little voice “Maze, you’re back!” An echoing “humph” was heard as they envisaged a small child wrapping her arms around the demon. “Mommy and daddy Lucifer are having naked cuddle time.”

Chloe gasped, and immediately turned a bright shade of crimson, while Lucifer just roared with laughter. “She’s her father’s daughter alright,” he said as pride filled his words.

Racing to get dressed and out into the living area, Lucifer managed to dress first in silk PJ’s and robe. Leaving Chloe to struggle back into her clothes, Lucifer sauntered out to greet Maze.

“Naked cuddle time? That’s a new name for debauchery! Enjoy it did you?”

Lucifer took this in his stride and smugly agreed. “Very, thank you.”

“I’m waiting for Amenadiel to return from the Silver City with some answers from my Father,” Lucifer explained. “I need a trip to Hell to deal with those errant demons. Do you want to accompany me?”

“Hell, yes!” Maze grinned from ear to ear, thinking of the mayhem they would cause.

Trixie started crying and looked pointedly at Lucifer. “You’re not going to leave me, are you? We are a family now.”

Lucifer rushed to hug Trixie which was a new concept for him. “Oh, no! We will be gone for a short time and Maze will look after me. Don’t worry urchin. I won’t leave you and your mum, now I’ve found you.”

While Lucifer was comforting Trixie, Chloe emerged from the bathroom, looking flushed. She could barely look at Maze in embarrassment, which highly amused the demon.

“Nothing wrong with sex with the devil,” cackled Maze.

Luckily, Lucifer was whispering to Trixie, so the child hadn’t heard the comments.

“Not in front of Trixie, Maze,” Chloe begged the demon.

“OK, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know. Can I watch next time?” Maze smirked.

“NO!” The shout from Chloe brought questioning looks from Lucifer and Trixie.

Luckily for Chloe, she didn’t have to explain herself because at that moment, Amenadiel arrived on the balcony in a flurry of grey wings.

“Brother, what news do you bring?” Lucifer asked anxiously wanting to know that his family would be safe, finally.

Chloe intervened. “Let Amenadiel catch his breath. Come in. Would you like a drink?” The angel looked relieved when answering, “Yes Chloe, a whiskey please.”

Chloe moved to the bar and poured a generous measure for Amenadiel, Lucifer and Maze and a small one for herself.

Once he was seated with his drink, Amenadiel started to talk. “I think father wants to come to visit and explain certain aspects of Chloe’s, Trixie’s and your celestial manifestations.”

Lucifer looked at his brother, with a confused look on his face, “Chloe’s?” He pulled Chloe in towards him, “Beatrice I can understand, but Chloe?”

Amenadiel looked sheepish, “Chloe is a miracle and because of that, she has been endowed with certain celestial qualities.”

Lucifer shot up and started pacing, running his fingers through his curly hair, not having had time to put product in. “Miracle we knew about, Father mentioned this, but celestial? How? Better yet, why?

“After discussing with father how Chloe affected me on the last visit, I thought it was because I loved her. He postulated that this was due to my insecurities about my accepting her love.”

“Father will have all your answers, he’ll be here shortly.” Amenadiel looked concerned as he spoke, as he could see Lucifer was starting to panic.

“Lucifer, come and sit with me,” Chloe calmly patted the seat next to her. Once he was seated, she placed her hand on his muscular forearm, and he calmed down immediately. She was his rock, his everything.

“What I can tell you is what punishments Father has bestowed on Michael and Uriel.” As Amenadiel was saying this, Lucifer’s interest was piqued but with a worried look on his face as he was still concerned. He had a family to protect now.

How far he had come in such a short space of time. ‘The Devil’, worried about others before himself, he shook his head in disbelief.

Amenadiel explained about Michael’s Hell Loop. Both Chloe and Lucifer were interested in this and both laughed when he said Chloe shot Michael.

Lucifer was thinking that before he visited Hell sometime soon; he would change the bullets in Chloe’s gun. Using a hell-forged bullet for the first shot in the thigh, would, as evidenced, definitely slow Michael down as the wound would heal slowly. 

Lucifer chuckled to himself about this, causing Chloe to give him a questioning look.

Still chuckling, Lucifer responded to Chloe’s glance, “I’ll tell you about my thoughts later.” Lucifer was still smiling as he turned his attention back to Amenadiel.

Amenadiel went on to tell his brother and Chloe all about Uriel’s punishment.

”With regards to Uriel… After a long discussion with Uriel, and the misuse of his gift to see patterns, Father set forth the following: Coming to the conclusion that his betrayal was not as great as Michael’s, strictly because he had not been made aware of the full implications of Michael’s plan; Uriel had thought Michael was just going to mess with you and your other _’pets’_ as he referred to them. He thought that taking one of Father’s wards would make it more fun. Uriel went on to think that his brother, Samael, would never know who was corrupting his friends. He thought it would be a great joke.

”So, the punishment is… He has been given the task of recording all the new souls that arrive into The Silver City. Yes, we both know it’s a mundane and extremely boring task and is one where he would be unable to use his ‘pattern’ shtick. For him, it is, almost a fate worse than death.” Amenadiel took a long pull on his drink as he watched how the news settled with Lucifer. He sat, stone-faced, but his eyes were sad.

Trixie decided everyone looked sad, so she grabbed Miss Alien, who still bore a slight fizz on her fur from John Constantine’s spell. Carrying the soft toy to her parents, Trixie said, “Here, take Miss Alien. She always cheers me up.”

Lucifer looked at the child as though she had done something wonderful for him and couldn’t understand why.

He picked her up and sat her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and nuzzled his face in her neck.

Trixie felt damp permeate her t-shirt and realized her daddy Lucifer was crying onto her shoulder. This upset the little one. “Don’t cry Daddy, I’ll look after you.” This made Lucifer sob even harder.

Looking at her mom, Trixie couldn’t understand why she’d made her daddy cry. “Don’t worry Monkey, they’re happy tears.” Trixie still looked a little confused.

“Beatrice, I’m sorry if I worried you. It’s just that no one has ever treated me with such kindness. You are my little angel.” Lucifer felt his heart almost burst with what he realized must be love.

The gentle ‘ding’ of the elevator chimed just then and they all looked to see who was visiting now. The short blonde doctor, who had originally told Lucifer about his night with Chloe, emerged.

“Linda!” exclaimed Chloe. “I didn’t you were coming today,” as she ran towards her friend and hugged her. Soon after Trixie followed, “Hello, Auntie Linda,” enveloping the doctor in one of her trademark hugs.

“Urchin, don’t smother the poor doctor,” Lucifer exclaimed. “I spoke to Linda earlier as I thought we all might need to have a chat.”

“My Daddy’s the Devil; Uncle Amenadiel is an angel, and Grandfather is God,” declared Trixie to her godmother.

Linda looked dumbfounded.

“I see why you felt we have a lot to talk about, Lucifer.” Linda’s expressive eyes were almost as round as her glasses as she chuckled softly.

Chloe hugged Linda as she whispered in her ear. “Actually, it’s all true!”

“Let me introduce you to everyone.” Lucifer quickly commandeered the conversation. “This is my brother, Amenadiel, and my demon, Maze.”

Amenadiel walked forward and held his hand out, Linda took it and simpered a soft, “Hi.” Lucifer looked suddenly disgusted, “Ew! Not my brother Linda.” Amenadiel puffed his chest out, looking really pleased with himself.

Chloe, Maze and Trixie laughed at Lucifer’s face.

“Doctor, if you could tear yourself away from my brother? I wondered if I could have a quiet word with you?” Linda pulled her hand away from Amenadiel, but gave him a very heated, _‘come hither look’_ as she excused herself and stepped away.

As Linda walked towards Lucifer, God arrived in a blaze of light, stunning the pint-size human. What a way to be enrolled into the celestial club!

Linda turned to Chloe with a bemused look on her face. Chloe just shrugged her shoulders, “I told you it was all true.” She chimed.

Trixie screamed, “Grandfather!” and enveloped him in the fiercest hug he’d ever encountered. Patting her head, he laughed. “Well, hello Granddaughter!” Oh, how he loved saying that.

“Father.” Try as he could, Lucifer couldn’t stop the sneer that entered his tone. After all, this was the man who had had him thrown into a fiery pit of lava in Hell.

“Linda, this is my Father, God himself.” Lucifer turned to the therapist giving her a look that said, _“This is the bastard that screwed me up.”_

Linda didn’t know whether to curtsy or not, but decided on ‘not’ as she didn’t want to upset Lucifer. She could see he was already getting agitated.

God bestowed a smile on Linda, “I’m so pleased to meet you. You have looked after my granddaughter well in your role as godmother.” Lucifer scoffed at the name.

Holding her hand out to shake God’s hand, Linda found herself suddenly having an attack of the giggles at the absurdity of the situation. However, God reciprocated and shook her hand, leaving Linda with a feeling of peace wash over her.

“Please sit,” God directed all the assembled. “I have things that need discussing and I can see my son’s getting impatient.”


	12. Truths are Finally Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God reveals some truths and a secret to Maze.  
> Lucifer and Chloe make up for lost time.  
> Romance is all around.  
> Lucifer and Maze take a trip to Hell and sort out a few problems.  
> A very important question has to be asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter for your reading pleasure  
> Many special thanks to my co-author VictoriaDeckerstar, her input is invaluable  
> Once again sexy time is marked with *** your choice whether to read or not.

“I know you have many questions Samael,” God said as he looked at his son, who was now starting to flicker red under his skin and eyes. 

After the last encounter in the penthouse, Lucifer had been stewing with emotions. He hardly understood how he felt about the relationship with his father. 

“My name is Lucifer Morningstar; I’m no longer called by that name.” This statement was uttered with such venom, that Chloe immediately put her arms around him.

Stroking his back to try and calm her Devil, she whispered, “Lucifer listen to me. We need answers. Please try to hear what he has to say, for me.”

Lucifer instantly felt the wrath bleed from him as he focused on his true love. He would do anything for her; even if it meant giving his father his full attention. _‘Oh, how the mighty have fallen’_ he thought to himself, but smiled anyway. 

“First my beautiful granddaughter; how brave she was when she faced her father’s twin brother, especially when he violated her brand-new wings. Which, may I say, are truly beautiful?” God smiled kindly on Trixie who was wrapped round the Devil and her mom.

“Your wings are unique; they have special healing powers. I just boosted their power for you as they are immature.” As God spoke, Lucifer inhaled sharply and he began realizing how exceptional this gift was.

“You already know how to use your father’s _desire mojo_ as he calls it!” The ‘Divine Ruler’ laughed gently and continued, “and has used it on me to some degree of success.” Lucifer gazed at his daughter as a mixture of pride and curiosity showed themselves in his facial expression.

“I’m pleased to see the warlock’s protection charm is still in place. Until when?...” God asked Lucifer.

“Until she’s matured,” was the reply.

God nodded. He felt both pleased and relieved that she was protected even though he knew her parents and the demon Mazikeen would protect her with their lives.

Previously… God’s and Maze’s talk in The Caverns

“Mazikeen of the Lilim”, you have protected my son well. Starting from his fall to Hell, up to and including, his retirement on earth.” God smiled kindly on the demon, knowing how bristly she was. Although underneath, she would be proud, but never acknowledge this for fear of appearing weak. 

“I have a proposition for you once we’ve managed to dispose of these bodies. I'm not sure Chloe or her LAPD would be able to explain _this_ carnage.” God’s gaze and hand swept over the bodies and up to the enthusiastic grin adorning Maze’s face.

“My specialty is making bodies disappear,” punching God in the arm. Although shocked that a demon would dare to touch him, he chuckled. Within a short space of time the cavern was clear, and nobody would be the wiser.

Looking around, humming his pleasure, God turned to Maze with a serious look on his face. A feeling of apprehension washed over Maze; unsure what Lucifer’s dick dad’s intentions were.

“I know you desire one thing Mazikeen, a soul. Now, as you have observed, first-hand, you know demons are soulless creatures. But, I have watched you protect and tend to the needs of my son and now my granddaughter, and are more than willing to lay down your life for them.

”You have come perilously close to losing your own life, when it came down to it, a number of times.” Listening to God’s words, Maze was intrigued as to where this would lead. “I am willing to grant you a soul in exchange for your oath to protect my son’s family; including my future daughter-in-law and any future grandchildren.

“With this soul you’ll be able to travel between the realms so can follow the family to Heaven or Hell.”

Should anyone even think about asking, both parties would deny any tears or hugs, but such was the happiness generated by this gift, it could only be expected.

”Let’s get back to my family now. I have a feeling you are going to make more friends with your new job. Little Beatrice’s godmother will intrigue and help you.”

Maze smiled as she gave a small bow of the head as Father’s words sank in and she resumed her normal ‘disinterested’ look.

Back at Lucifer’s Penthouse 

Letting his gaze come to rest on Chloe, Lucifer’s father said to his son, “I know you are suspicious of the fact that Amenadiel told you Chloe is a miracle; a gift from me and what that means.”

Lucifer tensed and pulled Chloe into his side, burying his nose into her hair. The scent of her vanilla shampoo was something familiar; soothing, and calming. He was terrified that Chloe’s being “a gift for him” took away her free will; and that all this – as well as his family -- wouldn’t be real. It would all be torn from him, leaving him alone, and feeling unloved, again.

Being omniscient, his father knew what Lucifer thoughts were and was quick to dispel these assumptions. “The gift that Chloe has is her ability to see _you_ for who you are, not what desires you extract from her. I hoped you would meet, and her gift would intrigue you enough to form a bond,” God explained.

“However, things didn’t quite go to plan and my miracle and granddaughter had to endure the odious, evil, ex-husband.” Chloe looked at God as he said this, thinking of all those years when she should have been with Lucifer and she pined for the lost years. “I was so sorely tempted to intervene, on many occasions, but free will and all that.” God‘s shoulders shrugged, and his face showed true grief.

Looking at Lucifer, Chloe knew she was going to make up for lost time soon. As if he could read her mind, like his father, Lucifer’s eyebrows raised then wiggled in a suggestive manner. Chloe put her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a giggle. How Lucifer loved the sound of her laughter.

“Amenadiel, Linda, and I are going to take Trixie to Linda’s to have something to eat. Mazikeen, I hope you can join us too.” God caught Lucifer’s eye and saw some understanding, and maybe his hope of a little redemption.

“Once our dinner is over, I think Maze and Lucifer would like to go to Hell to sort some demons out and I believe Lucifer is looking forward to tweaking his brother’s Hell loop.” Lucifer looked stunned at his father’s comments and realized his father didn’t mind.

“When everything is sorted in Hell, I’m going to lock the gates so only celestials can pass through them.” Then ‘Dad’ spoke directly to Lucifer. “This means you will not be required to rule Hell alone. I will get your siblings to help. You have other responsibilities here on Earth.”

Linda then took charge. “Right. Let’s all go to my house and leave Chloe and Lucifer to digest all this information.” She ushered them towards the elevator, but God just waved a hand and they all arrived at Linda’s house.

Left alone in the penthouse, the Devil and his Detective looked in semi-stunned disbelief at each other.

“I could have been with you all this time,” cried Chloe, her heart breaking a little.

“I should have tried to find you after our night together. I knew you were special, but I was too wrapped up in my playboy life. Can you ever forgive me?” Lucifer pleaded.

Facing each other, eyes bright with unshed tears, long-held emotions tugged at them. It was the unspoken, oft-denied tether, bursting into feeling, and bringing them together. Suddenly, neither one could deny those carnal feelings any longer. Their embrace was full of passion, as mouths, hungry for each other, became a crashing mix of lips, tongues, and teeth.

Chloe frantically pulled at the buttons of Lucifer’s shirt, trying to get to his bare flesh beneath the offending material. Lucifer couldn’t wait to feel her hands upon him. There was a rending tear as he ripped open his shirt, while his lips were still locked in a tango with Chloe’s. Buttons flew across the room; falling like hailstones upon the Italian marble floor.

***

Chloe ripped the shirt from his shoulders and rained kisses over his freckled shoulders, his toned pecs. Her tongue flicked across a sensitive nipple. She was immediately rewarded with the most delicious moan rumbling deep within his chest.

Feeling his erection pressing into her stomach, spurred her on; a new mission unveiling itself in her mind.

Chloe began to slowly kiss down Lucifer’s amazing abs, marveling at the fact that there was no fat on his body. Chloe began an excruciatingly slow exploration across Lucifer’s stomach. She loved to feel his stomach muscles tense as she began to further explore her way toward the area Lucifer couldn’t wait for her to explore.

Fumbling slightly, with excitement and nerves, Chloe manages to rid him of the ludicrously expensive belt. Chloe felt empowered as she brazenly cupped his erection through his trousers. Chloe felt her own heat pooling in her groin; then it intensified when Lucifer pushed up into her hand and whimpered. He was so hard that Chloe quickly lowered the zip to free him before he injured himself.

Delicately pulling his trousers off his muscular, long, long legs, Chloe began to explore and kiss up the inside of his thighs with open-mouthed kisses. Again, daring to be a bit brazen, she began adding a flick of her delicate tongue, deliberately taking her time.

Lucifer whimpered again as he shifted his position, ever so slightly. He was aching for more of her exquisite torture; wanting her to get to her target sooner than she was at present.

”Patience,” Chloe whispered softly to him. She was enjoying this new-found brazenness of hers.

“Don’t you know the Devil has no pat…” Chloe effective cut Lucifer’s chatter short by licking the tip of his erection, spreading out the leaking fluid, then taking him in her warm, wet mouth.

Lucifer gasped in ecstasy as he felt Chloe start to lathe her tongue over the length of the shaft, then started bobbing her head in a steady rhythm.

Raising her eyes, she saw Lucifer’s eyes flaming. This spurred her to go deeper and faster until she felt Lucifer tap her shoulder. “I can’t last,” he begged.

Humming around him, Chloe mumbled. “Then don’t.” She deliberately took him to the edge and beyond. Lucifer shouted, “Chloe-e-e!” partly because of the delicious agony this woman was creating, but also as a prayer.

Once again relishing the power she had, momentarily, over him, a small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. Licking her lips, she looked at him with a coy smile.

“Minx,” he laughs. “Now it’s _my_ turn, and trust me when I say... you _will_ pay.” Chloe again saw the flames in his eyes as he deftly flipped her over and swiftly relieved her of the rest of her clothes, in superhuman time. Kneeling over his Queen, he marveled at the spectacular sight laid out before him. “Thank you, Father,” he breathed softly.

Starting at her delicate ankle he placed soft kisses and nips, first up one leg around her hips, being sure to deliberately avoid where she desperately wanted him. He then moved to the other leg. His stubble tickled her skin while strengthening the pleasurable feelings scurrying through her body… almost overpowering Chloe with need and want.

Finally he reached Nirvana. Lucifer savored the aroma of her arousal. He adroitly plied his snake-like tongue and began to lick and tease her core in a way the eons of practice had made perfect.

He decided to increase this pleasure for both of them. Adding his finger in just the right way, he felt her legs begin to quiver around his head. He leaned in, nipping lightly on her clit with his teeth. She immediately tensed, clamping on his fingers as she felt the wild pulsing inside.

So intense was her impending release, it caused Chloe to cry out, “Lucifer. Please.” He had never felt this depth of urgency… the sheer force of such unadulterated pleasure... in all of his lifetime. It only occurred with Chloe.

Crawling up Chloe's body to stare into eyes now a deep sapphire; eyes that were blown with lust, he softly cupped her face. Bending down, Lucifer slowly pressed his lips to hers, trying to convey the love he was feeling for her.

Chloe shut her eyes, in hopes of stemming the building passion as she whispered, “I love you.” Lucifer felt as if his heart might burst with the joy he was feeling. “And I you,” he reverently replied.

“Make love to me in your bed,” Chloe quietly pleaded as she realized this would be the first time in his bed since Trixie was conceived.

“Anything for you, my Queen.” He felt the need to show her how he could worship her. Lifting her up from the sofa, they head to his bed. Lucifer tenderly laid Chloe down; then stretched out next to her. Shifting his position, Chloe soon finds herself beneath his trembling body.

Lucifer was filled with the driving force of his desire as he slowly entered her. Allowing time for adjustment, they both sighed; savoring the feel of the Devil’s girth.

Slowly at first, the motion started. Enjoying the closeness, getting lost in each other’s eyes, their passions spiraled upward. Without realizing it, Lucifer began to increase his speed, as Chloe matched him, thrust for thrust until they both were breathing raggedly, and timing seemed haphazard and topsy-turvy.

Chloe breathed into Lucifer’s ear, “I’m so close.” Lucifer softly responded in her ear, “Let go, my Darling. I’ll be right behind you.” With a few more well-placed deep thrusts, Chloe exploded in a loud groan, as she succumbed to a long orgasm. Thrusting again, Lucifer was quickly dragged into his own heavenly release.

***

After a while, reality began to invade their consciousness. Lucifer chuckled softly as Chloe stirred beneath him. “My _Devil_ , woman,” he refused to say God; “You’ll be the death of me yet.” He hugged her tight against his still warm body, never wanting to let go.

Basking in the after-glow of their beautiful love making, Chloe “um-hm’d” her agreement. Feeling complete, whole, and deliciously sated, Chloe never wanted this feeling to end.

A while later Chloe opened her eyes, realizing they’d fallen asleep and she woke entangled in a mess of arms, legs, and stunning white wings. Stroking the feathers elicited a deep groan from the waking Devil.

“Woman, if you persist in carrying on with that, we will have an audience, as I think it’s nearly time for the family to return.”

Chloe stopped immediately and suddenly felt the loss of the touch and Lucifer must have felt the same as he whimpered softly and gave a small pout.

“Next time,” she promised, and he instantly brightened up. “We better get dressed; I really don’t want your family to see me naked.” Lucifer gave a hearty belly laugh and agreed.

Lucifer made a mad dash into the living room to quickly retrieve their clothes. Both were decent and the room was tidied up before the elevator announced the return of the family. The family was also accompanied by Ella Lopez and John Constantine.

Trixie ran to her parents and enveloped them in a joint bear hug. “I’ve missed you,” she almost cries.

Lucifer bent down and picked her up, placing her on his hip. “We’ve missed you too; urchin, but your mummy and I had some serious talking to do.” Lucifer made a face and wiggled his eyebrows at Chloe suggestively, and she couldn’t resist hitting his shoulder as a reply.

“Ah, Miss Lopez, John; I see you’ve joined our little gathering,” Lucifer uttered salaciously as he noticed Ella's small hand was covered by John’s large manly hand. He then gave a quick flash of his red eyes to John.

John quickly “got the message” Lucifer was trying to convey once again and stated, “Don’t worry, Mate. I’ll look after her.” Hearing this, Ella spluttered, “Tranquillo, you two. I can look after myself.” Hearing Ella drop a word she normally reserved for her brothers, and just before taking off her shoe and hitting them, brought a laugh from the whole group.

“Miss Lopez, don’t you dare take your shoe to me again!” Lucifer warned the little Spanish minx. “I’m sure you can look after yourself; I just want John to treat you with the utmost respect. If he hurts you in any way, he’ll have the Devil on his tail.” Ella blushed at this statement and shyly smiled at John.

A soft breeze drifted in from the balcony, and was soon followed by the whoosh of wings being furled. Rae-Rae’s rosy-cheeked face peered around the authentic Assyrian pillar, “Can the _Angel of Death_ join the party?”

Ella squealed and flung herself at her friend and angel. Releasing the angel and giving her an indignant look, the reprimand began. “Why did you tell me you were a ghost?” Ella quickly inhaled a small breath; then went straight into an interrogation.

“Ghost rules! What were they all about?” Ella couldn’t stop. “Should I have died in that accident? Will I go to Hell because you didn’t take me when you were supposed to?”

Lucifer growled low at that question. “NO!” Lucifer stood up and crossed the room to look Ella in the eyes. “I will never let you go to Hell, whatever mistakes my sister made.” Ella sighed and sagged a little and Azrael went in for a hug to steady her friend. God looked on at this spectacle and smiled. He knew he was going to have his hands full when this little spitfire chica arrived in Heaven.

“You were only eight when you had the bad car crash and you were close to death. You were on my list, yes; but you had a spark that kept you alive. I thought telling you I was the Angel of Death would scare you; and I didn’t want that.” Rae-Rae hung her head in shame, knowing she should have told the truth way back then. “Ghost rules, kept you from asking complicated angelic questions and meant I could keep coming to see you.”

John looked on, slightly surprised by this revelation. He wondered if this spark the angel talked about was what drew him to the bubbly forensic scientist. He would have called it spunk, but it was something he would investigate if he carried on with this new-born relationship.

“Well I see everyone’s been busy,” Lucifer said as he looked pointedly at his brother and the therapist, who seemed to be in a sort of hug, one arm behind each other. Linda blushed at this comment and Amenadiel just had a big stupid grin on his face.

God looked around the room and felt content, things were working out better than he planned.

“I wonder, Maze my dear, if you would like to escort Lucifer to Hell to sort the demons out? And, unless I'm mistaken, I think Lucifer might want to pick something up from his safe in the throne room?” God quietly spoke to the demon.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at the last part of the sentence. Then, as realization dawned, he looked up and nodded at his father, as a smile played at the corner of his lips. Chloe gave him a questioning look. “It’s ok, Darling. You’ll find out soon enough,” was the puzzling answer.

Trixie was now clinging hard to Lucifer’s neck, choking him a little bit. “Daddy, don’t leave me! I can fly down with you. Uncle Amenadiel has been teaching me to fly.”

“NO!” Both parents and God said vehemently in unison. Lucifer shot his brother an angry glare. Amenadiel had the grace to look abashed.

“Monkey, I don’t want you to leave me,” Chloe begged and clung onto their daughter.

“I certainly don’t want such a precious angel in the pits of Hell. Maze will look after me and I will look after her.” Lucifer reassured not only his daughter but his detective too with his next statement, “We won’t be long.”

“Grandfather, promise me Daddy will come back and he won’t be hurt.” Trixie turned her big round puppy-dog eyes on God.

“I promise you, your Daddy will come back to you.” Trixie breathed a sigh of relief as she knew her Grandfather did not lie.

“If you go now, you can be back in time for a family dinner, which I will help Chloe make.” Chloe coughed in surprise and nervousness at this comment from God.

Giving Chloe a passionate kiss, Trixie a loving kiss on her forehead, and hugging them both tightly, Lucifer walked across to Maze. “Are you ready?” Giving her blades a few twirls, she replied, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Walking to the balcony, Lucifer took a brief look back at his family. Feeling a wonderful warm swell rise in his chest, his eyes quickly took in the image to carry with him. He unfurled his radiant white glowing wings, picked up Maze by her waist and took off into the skies above.

The beat of his wings sliced through the air. That familiar sound made Lucifer feel powerful. He was the true King of Hell. As they drew near to the ocean he called out to Maze, “Hold your breath. Things are going to be a little short on air for a while.” Swooping down in a deep dive, he traversed the planes between earth and Hell through the ocean.

The Gates of Hell

Lucifer touched down just outside the gates of Hell. Setting Maze down, she immediately readied her blades, swinging them round her hands.

Furling his angel wings, Lucifer turned full Devil. He unfurled his bat-like Devil wings, talon-shaped claws accessorizing the wingtips. Hell trembled as it acknowledged the King’s presence.

Speaking in Enochian-angel language, Lucifer commanded with regal eloquence, for the gates to open.

Swinging wide and unrestricted, Lucifer and Maze stalked through like the King and his protector that they were.

The ornate doors slammed shut behind them, as Hell protected itself from intruders or escapees.

Lucifer once again carried Maze as they flew to the palace, ash floating down coating her hair and clothes like dirty snowflakes. Landing in front of the palace guards, who immediately cowered into such a low bow, they were nearly prostrate on the ground.

“I want the demons who recently made their way to earth. You know who they are. Bring them to me, NOW!” Lucifer’s voice boomed out over Hell, echoing through the corridors, so not only did the guards hear this command, but the whole of Hell heard it as the foundation shook.

“If anyone hides these miscreants, they themselves will suffer a fate worse than death,” he continued. The law had been laid down by their King. No one would dare oppose this decree.

Soon those who were guilty, were dragged to the Palace Throne Room, and were thrown, unceremoniously, at Lucifer’s feet. 

Dromos sneered at his King. Knowing his fate, he wanted to go to it kicking and screaming. This incensed Lucifer who had no patience as he wanted to be with his family. With one swipe of his wing Dromos was no more. A far too lenient punishment for this malcontent, but time was at a premium.

The demons around them were cheering; the captors were quaking, bending on their knees, begging for forgiveness.

“You kidnapped a child! MY child!” The assembled crowd gasped at this revelation. This news passed through the crowd like _Chinese Whispers_. “The King has found himself a worthy Queen. We have a Princess.” The demons could not understand how this had happened; how did they not know. Discontent rumbled through the crowd.

“Do you think you deserve to live?” Lucifer growled out, not expecting any answers. “Good. Then we are in agreement.” Lucifer then uttered one word, “Maze.”

Blades arced so quickly through the air, no one would ever be able to say they saw the demons die. In the blink of an eye the villainous demons lay in pieces before their King.

“Let this be a lesson to all. I will not tolerate disobedience. Soon the gates of Hell will be locked to all; save celestials. Until then, let this remind you of the punishment that awaits any further offenders.” Lucifer dropped his voice an octave to give it the reverence he desired.

“Dismissed.” Sneering this command to the crowd, Lucifer turned, grabbed Maze and the pair flew to his Throne Room. He did not see the change in the atmosphere of the remaining demons.

Once there; Lucifer morphed into his usual glamour. He looked at Maze and laughed heartily. “You were wonderful Maze, my dear. Do you think that will contain enough of them from testing the gates again?”

“I think so, yes. Your little show with Dromos, however, definitely gave them something to think about.” Maze looked at Lucifer and sneered a grin. Unknown to the both of them, unrest was trickling throughout Hell, like ripples in a stream. Murmurs of a Queen and Princess of Hell snaked through the halls below. Why were they not here with their King? Had they been abandoned?

Trouble waiting to happen? Maybe not so much for now; but quite possibly in the future. Who knew. Demons were unpredictable and Lucifer seemed to have forgotten this in his euphoric state as a _family man._

Walking to his safe and tapping in the combination 66669, the Lord of Hell chuckled to himself at this. Opening the safe, he reached in and extracted three objects; a crown, a small box, and a bullet.

“Right, Maze. I have what else I came for. Now, just a quick trip to Michael’s Hell loop.” Lucifer quickly morphed back into full Devil Form before they walked into the Hall. The pair stopped outside the door to the chamber Michael was in. Lucifer put his hand out, saying, “Guard this door with your life. No one in but me or Maze, ever,” and walked in.

He stopped the incessant loop at the point just before Chloe shot Michael for the first time. Taking the gun, he swiftly replaced the bullet with a Hell-forged bullet.

Starting the loop again, he watched as Chloe shot Michael. Although he was bleeding, the demon carried on acting like he hadn’t bled. Michael screamed in pain then noticed his brother. “Damn you!” He spit out.

“No, you damned yourself, Brother; when you took my spawn and Father’s grandchild. Oh, by the way? Father approves of my interference with your punishment too.” Lucifer laughed as he walked away, knowing the wound would never heal properly, and content in the knowledge that Michael no longer had his Father’s favor. Lucifer _finally_ felt vindicated.

The Hell loop started again. But this time, not only did Michael have a misshapen wing, he now had a festering wound that would never quite heal. His torture was complete.

Walking out of the door, slamming it behind him, only to ever be re-opened by a celestial, Lucifer said to his companion, “Let’s go home, Maze.”

Flying back to earth on his white wings, it felt magnificent to feel the cool evening L.A. air. He swooped down onto the balcony at LUX. Letting Maze down gently, he pulled at his waistcoat and cuff links making sure he was presentable and sauntered into the living room.

Trixie squealed as she shot across the room. “You’re back!” She threw herself at Lucifer and Maze, who hadn’t had the time to get away. Maze gave Lucifer a look that cried, _‘help’_ , but Lucifer just threw his head back and laughed till he cried.

Muttering under her breath, _”Ek kry u hiervoor terug”_ , which translated to something about getting him back for this, she smiled at Trixie. “OK small human, don’t strangle me. I don’t mind if you strangle your father though.” Maze gently extracted herself from the child’s death grip.

Chloe walked up to father and daughter, kissing him full on the lips with tears escaping from under her lashes. “Welcome home.” Lucifer had that weird feeling in his chest again. He must remember to ask Linda about it.

“How long have I been gone?” Lucifer asked. “About 50 minutes,” Chloe murmured in his ear, her breath sending shivers all over him.

“Let’s eat,” God announced as dinner was brought to the table.

Lucifer couldn’t believe his eyes when he walked to the bar; because laid out before him were hamburgers and fries. Turning to Chloe, he gave a puzzled look. She chuckled as she replied, “Well, He asked what we liked, and this is what we said.” Lucifer roared with laughter, doubling over at the thought of his dad eating burger and fries.

Individual conversations were happening all around while they ate.

Lucifer had managed to have a quick word with Linda, asking about the feelings he kept having in his chest. Linda chortled and smiled, “You’re in love. That’s what you’re feeling.” Lucifer looked at her, feeling slightly dumbfounded, but then smiled and looked so content that Linda hugged him and said, “I know you’ll love her for all eternity.”

God was discussing Chloe’s miracle status with her and told her something that caused her to gasp. Explaining how his blessing to her mother, thus making Chloe a miracle, meant that having carried a half-angel and then declaring her love for Lucifer, Chloe had stopped ageing at that point. She could live with her family for an eternity. He had another surprise for her but that would come later, one that would shock the family too, but he kept that a secret.

“Can I still have more children?” Chloe sounded upset, but she asked the question in a wistful manner.

“Yes. Because Lucifer is vulnerable around you, although he may no longer bleed near you, you’re my miracle. I’ve made it so you can procreate. If you want, you can have more. Just give my son some time to get his head around having the responsibility of one child, before more are planned.” Chloe nodded in agreement.

After clearing the remains of the food away, the party started to disperse. The first to leave were Ella and John who left to go on a proper date.

Amenadiel turned to his Father, saying, “I’m going to stay on Earth a little while. I’d like to study the people.” Lucifer smirked, and uttered under his breath “study Linda more like”, but his brother still heard. Amenadiel shot him a look that said _‘stop right now’_. Weirdly, Lucifer did. Linda blushed deeply but held on tightly to his bulging bicep.

Maze left for her apartment, saying as she walked to the elevator, “I’ll see you in the morning _little human_ , for your fighting lesson.” Trixie whooped for joy, her mother grimaced, and her father looked proud.

God looked at his son as he said, “I hope that someday you can forgive me for my past mistakes. Hell’s gates are locked to demons, so unless you need to return, Hell can run itself. I give you my blessing for what you’re about to do.”

Lucifer looked stunned as a thought ran through his mind.

 _‘Could he forgive his father?_ His thought continued, _’He had helped when Michael had almost killed me and my family’_. God continued, “I think Chloe has something interesting to tell you.”

Trixie ran to her Grandfather and hugged him tight, “Can I pray to you?”

“Of course, little one. But I cannot always answer. I will try and visit as often as I can.” With that he gave her a kiss on the top of her curls and waved at her parents and in a flash was gone.

Lucifer felt nervous and as he usually did when nervous, he played with his cuff links. Chloe put her arms around him. “What’s wrong,” she asked. Lucifer stared lovingly into her eyes as he said, “I’ve got something to ask you, but I don’t know your answer.” Chloe smiled at him. “Well, you won’t know until you’ve asked.”

He bent down to pick up something off the floor of the balcony and stepped in front of Chloe. He suddenly felt Father’s presence around him and heard his whisper. “She loves you. Relax, my son; she’ll say yes.” He was filled with hope and courage.

He bent down on one knee; causing Chloe to gasp and Trixie jumped up and down. She knew what was going to happen and she loved it. Lucifer cleared his throat, and spoke as calmly as his nerves would let him.

”Chloe, mother of my child, light of my life, will you m… “Yes, Yes, yes!” Chloe interrupted.

“I hadn’t quite finished. Marry me?” Lucifer was determined to do it properly. Then he realized she’d said “yes.” Stunned, he at last felt peace with his life.

He stood and opened the box that was still in his hand. Nestled inside on a bed of White Satin, was a beautiful ring of diamonds surrounding the blackest stone, not of this Earth. The ring matched the one Lucifer always wore.

Chloe was speechless as he put in on the third finger of her left hand. Tears appeared on both their faces, as Lucifer kissed her with so much love that Chloe’s legs gave way underneath her. Luckily, Lucifer caught her and swung her around.

Trixie was shouting something about being a bridesmaid, but her parents were too caught up in their celebrations to notice. Leaving them alone, Trixie made her way to her room. She’d have plenty of time to discuss things when they’d calmed down.

Linda looked around and knew that she was going to be terribly busy in the near future. Excitement bubbled up at the thought of getting intimately involved with the tall black handsome angel, who’d piqued her interest. It was almost as if he were heaven-sent.

God smirked as he looked down at the little blonde therapist. This was her reward for taking care of Chloe and Trixie when he and Lucifer couldn’t.

Sobering up slightly, Lucifer looked upset. “I can only love you until the end of your life, Chloe. Then, Father will have you and I won't be able to follow.” Chloe smiled softly until she looked at Lucifer’s expression. She realized he’d misunderstood her smile and was hurt by her reaction.

Seeing the reaction that had crossed Lucifer’s face at her smile, she wrapped her arms around him as she quickly reassured him. “Your Father told me something at dinner. Since having Trixie, and saying I love you,” she paused to place her hand over his rapidly beating heart.

“I have stopped aging. The combination of my miracle status and Trixie being half-angel has made me immortal.” Chloe watched as this information registered with him. He suddenly realized that he could in fact, love her for an eternity.

“Beatrice is immortal too; seeing as she’s half-angel!” Lucifer felt, for the first time in his long life, that he had it all. He truly was the luckiest Devil around.

He had found his true _Family_.


	13. Domesticity…  Lucifer’s Enjoyable New Normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans  
> Chloe and Lucifer have a fright at the precinct  
> Lilith rears her head in Hell and is scheming  
> Chloe gives Lucifer a surprise  
> Michael makes an appearance as does Azrael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on in this chapter. Thanks to my co-author Tori for all her hard work, adding her magic touch and encouraging me when I feel a bit overwhelmed.  
> I'm so pleased with all the lovely comments and Kudos I've had so far.

Twelve months on from their engagement, Chloe and Lucifer had settled into family life. The Devil had never felt anything as incredible as this in his long, long, life.

Never would he have believed that domestic bliss would be his shtick, but it certainly was proving to be so now.

He loved cooking for his family. He used his culinary skills, honed from spending time with chefs from many different eras as well as from those around the world during those times he’d made jaunts topside.

His work as a Civilian Consultant with the LAPD was the _most exciting_ challenge he had, honestly, ever enjoyed; and he was glad that it had become a regular aspect of his life. There was one advantage to his job that he looked forward to every day; that was the bonus of being able to work alongside _his_ Detective. Because of how well they worked together, and his affinity for finding those oft-hidden clues, they had the highest close rate in the precinct.

Trixie had managed to control her wings within a few weeks and was now back at school; but Lucifer liked to refer to it as _urchin prison_ , much to his daughter’s amusement.

Maze was acting as bodyguard to Trixie as per God’s instructions. What Maze hadn’t discussed with anyone, was that if she carried out these duties, she would be blessed with a soul. Although unbeknownst to God, she would have performed these duties even without the incentive. She discovered she had truly come to love the small human.

She deeply admired the child’s _moxy_ and couldn’t wait to mold her into an angelic "demon-fighting" machine. She’d just have to keep it on the down low as Chloe wasn’t a fan of Trixie using Maze’s Hell-forged blades.

A date had been set for the wedding. It was going to be a June wedding. Chloe was discovering that she had daily headaches as she frantically tried to curb Lucifer’s spending. He just kept throwing money at everything and pulling favors in from around L.A. and even some from Paris.

She was a little upset that he’d even gone so far as to hire this celebrity wedding planner, Henri, who Chloe felt was even worse than Lucifer when it came to splashing out money. At least Lucifer had the wallet, because Henri was certainly spending Lucifer’s fortune.

She decided that she was going to have to have a sit-down with Lucifer about the extravagances… and that **he** was going to have to tell Henri he’d taken the last liberty with Lucifer’s wallet.

In Hell… Rumors Run Rampant

Millennia passed since Lucifer and Maze had flown to Hell to alter Michael’s Hell Loop. Demons had found out about his family; a human and a Nephilim, and as a result of this, the rumors had grown. They felt sure that the Devil would be returning to rule with his new family. 

Like a virus, these rumors spread to the far corners of Hell and eventually it was heard by one important demon, Maze’s ruthless mother Lilith, mother of all demons.

The term “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” was possibly coined about Lilith and was certainly fitting for the wrath Lilith felt at this news. She had been Lucifer’s lover when he first ruled Hell and truth be told, had never got over him. But it appeared as if he’d easily gotten over her. What galled her most, mind; was the infatuation he had over her famous torturer-demon daughter, Maze.

Making her way to central Hell, she summoned the demons who registered new arrivals and ordered them to interrogate guilty souls from L.A., so she could get a better picture of what the Devil was doing.

While waiting to collate this information, Lilith started her plan for revenge on the Devil. She began by questioning near-by demons. This was how she found out about an Archangel being held in a cell, guarded by Lucifer’s most loyal demons.

And so, she waited.

L.A.P.D. Precinct -- Interrogation Room 1

Interrogation Room 1 contained a very nasty drug dealer, awaiting interrogation by Detective Decker and her Civilian Consultant, Lucifer Morningstar.

A string of teenage party goers had succumbed to rather gruesome deaths from contaminated drugs that were linked back to the malcontent fidgeting nervously as the duo walked into the room shutting the door softly behind them.

Since finding out he was a Father, Lucifer’s outlook on life had taken an unprecedented shift and crimes against young people made him see red, literally.

Chloe gently laid a hand on the Devil’s thigh under the table, calming the hellfire that was flowing within Lucifer. She could see the flames flickering in his irises, although for this piece of dirt, she wondered if it would be better served if she let the Devil loose...this once.

Professionalism won out as she whispered calmly, “We’ll get him. Let’s just do our job and justice will prevail.”

This wasn’t what Lucifer had wanted to hear, but he let his Devil side drain away at her calming touch. He adjusted his shirt cuffs and cufflinks as a way to buy him a little extra time. 

Chloe started the interrogation by asking the suspect his name, but what happened next almost had her jumping out of her skin.

“Why did you do it?” Lucifer shouted as he slammed his hands flat against the top of the table, interrupting the questioning. Lucifer stood there, leaning over the table and glaring at the prisoner opposite.

“Why for the money, of course.” The glib reply spiked Lucifer’s anger. He leaned the rest of the way across the table, and snatching the man by his collar, Lucifer hauled him up so the cretin literally stood nose-to-nose with the Devil.

Lucifer’s eyes were flickering back and forth between red and brown, and they held the man’s attention, unsure what was happening.

“Lucifer.” It was the only word Chloe had to utter as a way to soothe the Devil. Upon hearing it, Lucifer gave a rough shove to the man before him and sent him stumbling back into the chair he’d been sitting in.

Snarling a tersely bitten off “what do you truly desire”, Lucifer tried to keep his temper under control. As he waited for the reply, he maintained eye contact with this malfeasant reprobate as a way to get the desired effect from his mojo.

“I want to be the most powerful drug dealer in L.A., no matter what the consequence.” Chloe roughly pushed her chair back. She knew Lucifer well enough to know that he might go ballistic at any minute, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside.

“Why, why did you drag me out of there?” Indignation colored his question, and he was breathing heavily, trying to get his emotions under control. Cradling his face with her delicate hands, looking deep into the chocolate pools, she noted that his eyes had lost all the flames.

“We’re getting married in a month, and I want my husband standing next to me, not in jail for murder.”

Wrapping his arms around Chloe, she allowed the PDA as there was no-one around. Softly caressing his lips, she could feel his body relax and then the kiss deepened. She felt his beautiful tongue swipe across her bottom lip wanting access. Pulling away regretfully, she pressed her hands against his strong pecs.

“Later, Lucifer. We need to work right now, unfortunately.” With a wiggle of his eyebrows, he gave Chloe a hopeful reply, “The evidence locker is available I see.” Seeing the pink start to color her neck, he huffed a soft laugh. Shaking her head, and giving a slight wag of her finger to Lucifer, Chloe strode back into the interrogation room.

“Lucifer!” The panicked cry came from Chloe. Lucifer came running through the doors and was confronted with the sight of his detective pinned on the table; the handcuffed arms of the dealer round her neck choking her. Her face was turning red as he tightened his grip on her slim neck.

“Don’t come any nearer or I’ll snuff her out,” growled the miscreant as his very stance dared Lucifer to approach.

Seeing his Chloe like this was too much for Lucifer. His blood started flowing hot through his veins as he felt his skin starting to change. His arms took on the burnt, flayed, red-look he was all too familiar with; but it was his eyes the man stared at. His eyes sparked as they filled with Hell’s flickers flames in the irises. Long talon-like claws adorned the end of his fingers as his bat-like wings unfurled from his back.

The effect on the cretin was instantaneous and the man fell to his knees and became a whimpering mass, pulling Chloe with him. Falling to his knees, was pulling the handcuffs tighter, causing a tinge of blue to form around Chloe’s lips as her airway became further compromised.

Lucifer immediately used his powers over locks to release his beloved detective. He enfolded her tenderly in his arms as she coughed and gasped for air. Looking tenderly at him she turned in his arms to look at the prisoner.

Looking at the ball of sniveling human in the corner of the room, she realized he was convulsing. Froth bubbled from his mouth, and a pool of urine emanated from his crotch. “He’s taken something. Get an ambo here, now,” she yelled at the now returned-to-normal Lucifer. As she said this, the man shuddered once and then was still. Feeling for his carotid pulse, she felt none. 

Chloe gasped as she looked up and saw Azrael standing over the deceased. “Hey, Chloe. How’s things?” She asked as Chloe began to regain her senses; stuttering as she regained her voice, “I-I-I’m OK..., sort of, now. What are you doin…?” Chloe suddenly stopped short as she began remembering just what Lucifer’s little sister’s job was.

“You sure you’re OK? As to what I’m doing here… well that should be obvious. I’m taking this scumbag to Hell,” Rae-Rae said as she gave a slightly embarrassed laugh.

“Where’s Lu?” Azrael had barely spoken her brother’s name when he appeared.

“Right here, Rae.” Lucifer spoke as he sauntered back into the room. He spied the mass in the corner of the room, and scoffed slightly, “Oh, dearie me. It seems I’m too late with the ambo. No big loss?”

“Right, I’m off with this dark soul now. Smell you later, at the wedding, guys.” With a whoosh, Azrael was gone.

Chloe rushed into Lucifer’s arms crying in relief that she was alive. She very nearly lost her life, her Devil, and her little angel. It was too much stress all at once.

Paramedics rushed in and soon declared the prisoner was deceased.

Chloe watched as the body was put on a gurney and wheeled out; then her mind was filed with a single thought, _’I’ll be on Administrative leave while there’s an investigation. Wedding planning, here I come’_.

As she stood next to Lucifer, feeling safe as he held her, a second thought came to her. _’First, though; I need to talk to Ella to see if she can do anything with the camera in the interrogation room. We don’t need everyone seeing the full Devil mode’_. She left the room and went in search of Ella. 

Meanwhile in Hell

“My Lady,” the demon delivering the message cowered in front of Lilith, knowing her reputation for killing the messenger. “What?” She snarled. “Be quick or lose your head.” Stammering with sheer terror “A…A ne…new soul has arrived with news of the Lord of Hell.” 

Sweeping past the demon, but leaving him alive, he scurried away like a rat seeking sanctuary in a dark festering drain.

The soul of the drug dealer stared around at the long queue wondering where he was, one minute he’d been in the interrogation room listening to the detective and, what was he, oh yes her Civilian Consultant, shouting about an ambulance.

Then this short Asian chick with bobbed dark hair appeared and seemed to know them both and she had wings! Wings! Shit! He had to stop sampling his product, man! This drug must have some serious hallucinogenic properties, ‘cause it really messed with your mind. Then somebody said something about a wedding? Then “whoosh!” Suddenly he was here… but he couldn’t remember just _how_ he got here.

When receipting this soul, the demon got excited when he heard the tale, knowing his mistress would be pleased and he may get promoted out of this _Hell-hole_.

Lilith stormed into the reception area. Her very presence brought chills to all the demons and souls alike, so menacing was her demeanor.

“Talk,” she demanded of the soul separated from the rest. Relating exactly what he’d told the other demon just moments before, he watched Lilith’s eyes lighting up maliciously when hearing about the wedding. Cogs were rotating at breakneck speed inside Lilith’s brain. How could she use this to wreak havoc on Lucifer’s life? Now was the time to talk to the Archangel in Hell.

At the Penthouse

Chloe and Lucifer were now on leave, pending the findings of the internal investigation. Miss Lopez had worked her magic on the video evidence and Lucifer’s devilish transformation was erased from existence.

Ella and John, still very much in love, had asked to take Trixie out for burgers and a movie to give Chloe and Lucifer some alone time to relax from the traumas of the day. Trixie was bouncing up and down with anticipation at seeing the new Disney movie. Ella had a list of rules, one ice cream only; popcorn, but no sweets. Chloe didn’t want a half-angel child, high on a sugar rush, which may result in a sudden show of angel wings.

Lucifer stood by the bar feeling the need for a tumbler of his top, top-shelf whiskey, The Macallan M Single Malt Scotch Whisky. He carefully lifted the handcrafted crystal decanter up to his nose and drew in a deep breath as he allowed the decanter to ‘breathe’. He poured the golden fluid into a cut crystal tumbler then gave his glass a swirl.

He stared at the rich amber liquid swirl around, then lifted the glass to his lips and savored the mouthful of this divine nectar. Lucifer let out an almost sexual moan, as the liquid burned its way down his throat, easing the tensions of the day and beginning to erase the frightful picture of his love... being strangled.

Chloe was taking a quick shower to relieve her tensions, when she heard Lucifer call to her. Was there a salacious tone in his words, “Is there anything you desire, Darling?” Secretly hoping there _was_ that tone to his words, she responded with laughter in her voice, “Wonton.” She was desperately desiring Chinese wonton noodles.

Seconds later a deliciously naked Devil stepped into the shower; a lascivious leer on his gorgeous face. Her eyebrows rose slightly when he responded, “You did say you wanted _wanton_ , did you not? Well here I am!”

Lucifer was suddenly puzzled as he couldn’t understand why his love was doubled over laughing so much she had to hold her arms around her waist.

Peering at him from under her eyelashes she spied the wounded look on his face. “I didn’t realize you found my body,” waving his arms from his head to his toes, “so amusing,” he continued.

“No, no, that’s not why I’m laughing.” Chloe suddenly sobered up, pulling him into the shower spray with her and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kissing his pouting lips, she was trying to seek access with her tongue, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. He refused to give her access.

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry. I was laughing because I asked for _wonton_ as in _wonton noodles_ , not _wanton_ , as in lustful.” Understanding dawned on the Devil and he chuckled before diving in for a passionate kiss. He kissed Chloe until she was breathless and pounding against his pectorals.

He pulled back from her lips and she saw he still wore that lascivious leer as the tone of his voice hinted at simmering passions, “Well, we’ll be _wanton_ first and then we’ll have _wonton_ after.” Agreement came in the form of Chloe wrapping her legs around the Devil’s waist as he lifted her up by placing his hands under her delicious backside, and set her down on the shower seat in the wall of his shower. And the shameless lovemaking began.

Replete from both lovemaking and wonton noodles, Chloe and Lucifer curled up on the couch wrapped in the softest cashmere blanket money could buy. “Have you received your wedding dress yet?” Lucifer asked.

He had organized the top designers to be at Chloe’s disposal. He’d no idea who she’d used and didn’t want to know. Seeing her in her dress was to be the one surprise on his wedding day that he desired. That, and making her _his_ for their eternity.

“I’m picking it up next week. Just wait to see the heavenly design I’ve chosen for me and Trixie.” Lucifer balked a bit at the heavenly part but agreed the anticipation was something that caused certain parts of his anatomy to twitch.

Snuggling into Chloe’s neck and inhaling deeply, Lucifer found himself intoxicated by her scent. He couldn’t stop his exploration of her curves, marking them in his memory. Running his hands slowly over her breasts, his eyes suddenly shot open. Looking directly into eyes that were shining like sapphires, he spoke softly.

“They’re bigger than before.” There was a note of incredulity in his words, and he looked at her as if all his Christmases had come at once.

Dropping her eyes and hiding her face in the crook of his arm, she muttered something. Lucifer wedged his hand under her chin and lifted it so he could see her face. She shook her head and refused to lift it. “Darling, I can’t understand what you’re trying to say.” He was more than a little perplexed at her behavior.

Lifting her head just enough so her mouth was away from his skin, she spoke barely loud enough for Lucifer to hear.

“I’m late, Lucifer,” she whispered quickly. 

“Late for what, my love?” Lucifer did not understand her implied meaning. Chloe felt the blush begin at the base of her neck and spread upward as she swallowed and couldn’t look at Lucifer directly. He noticed the extremely endearing shade of blush, but also noted that Chloe’s gaze didn’t meet his.

Chloe swallowed again and raised her gaze. “My period’s late!” She cried and then blushed again, only a deeper shade of pink. He sat in stunned silence as understanding dawned and lit up Lucifer’s features. He scooped Chloe up and swung her around, then held her tight against him.

“I’m going to be a dad again?” Lucifer was ecstatic and the pride in his voice made Chloe laugh. “Well, I think so. I’m going to do a test.”

“Do it now, please; I need to know.” Grabbing her purse, she extracted the testing kit and headed to the bathroom to pee on the stick. Lucifer was not far behind her. He was soon shouting through the door, “Are you done yet? What’s the result?” He was about to rap on the door when Chloe opened it.

Lucifer was jumping up and down in anticipation, and he asked in a mixture of excitement and breathlessness, “Well, Yes or No?”

Giggling helplessly, Chloe dragged Lucifer into the bathroom and showed him the stick. “We have to wait three minutes.” Lucifer gave a short huff, more like a snort, of disgust for having to wait so long. Patience was definitely _not_ the Devil’s forte.

“What could we do in three minutes?” The combination of the leer, and the shit-eating grin that lit up Lucifer’s face, was more than Chloe could stand. She threw herself into his arms. After a very pleasurable three minutes, they both took an eager glance at the stick.

“What does this mean? What does that + mean?” Lucifer could barely contain his excitement. Looking at the stick; then the instructions, Chloe turned to Lucifer, “Congratulations, Daddy!” 

She had finally found a way to stun Lucifer into complete silence. He looked shell-shocked for just a few seconds before shouting at the top of his voice, “I’m going to be a dad again!?”

Kissing her thoroughly, again and again, his words tumbled over each other and excitement tinged each word that followed. Finding his voice, he spoke tenderly, “You’ve made me the happiest Devil, possible. I can be with you throughout this pregnancy. I regret that I couldn’t be with you for Beatrice.”

Before Chloe could speak, the ‘ding’ of the elevator chimed, announcing Trixie, Ella and John. Lucifer and Chloe walked into the other room just as the trio almost fell out of said elevator as they were laughing over something that had happened in the movie. 

Seeing Chloe and Lucifer with stupid grins across their faces brought the trio to an abrupt stop. “What’s with the Cheshire Cat grins you two?” Ella demanded. Before Chloe could say anything, Lucifer stepped forward and grabbed Trixie. Swinging her into his arms, he proclaimed, “You’re going to be a big sister.” The whoop that Trixie let out nearly deafened the Devil, but this was one time he didn’t care. He was so happy.

Ella rushed to hug Chloe, as she squealed. “Congratulations! This news is awesome!” Turning to hug the Devil and Nephilim, she couldn’t resist asking, “How many weeks are you?” “About 7 weeks, very early. I’ve only just found out,” Chloe admitted.

John held his hand out to Lucifer who shook it firmly. “Congratulations Mate.” John was honestly happy for his friend, as his eyes sought out, and landed on Ella’s face. She just blushed.

“This calls for a drink.” Walking over to the bar, Lucifer still had his little angel, Trixie, settled on his hip. He poured some drinks; alcohol for all the grownups… except Chloe. He quickly made some mocktails for Trixie and Chloe.

Ella and John raised their glasses. “Cheers! Here’s to another little angel!”

The party lasted a while and the numbers increased as the evening wore on. Lucifer prayed to Amenadiel, who arrived, via the balcony, with Linda against his bulging biceps. A quick phone call to Maze had her rushing in, blades raised aloft; expecting trouble. When told the news, there were more cheers and hugs. Ella told Chloe she wanted to be the new child’s godmother as Linda was Trixie’s. Maze was already planning more self-defense lessons and looking up tiny blades on the internet!

Seeing that Chloe was beginning to tire, and being the ever-protective lover and father, Lucifer soon shooed everyone out. Putting a still excited Beatrice to bed, Lucifer hugged her tight, and asked tenderly, “Are you sure you’re ok with the news, Urchin?”

He was so concerned about his little daughter. Like any good father, he wanted everything for her. She was his world after all. He fussed with her covers as he waited for his daughter’s reply.

Taking his face between her tiny hands, giving a good imitation of what she’d seen her mother do time and time again, she popped her wings out and tried to wrap them around her Daddy.

“I can’t wait to be a big sister. I really want a brother, so I can boss him around.” Lucifer was so taken aback by her answer; he huffed out the loudest laugh, knowing things were fine. “Thank you for that. Now, furl you’re wings and go to sleep.” Kissing her forehead and tucking her in safely, he spoke softly, “Goodnight, my sweet angel.”

Already lying in bed, Chloe suddenly felt exhausted. Lucifer slid between the silk sheets, taking Chloe in his warm arms, pulling her in tight. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a Father again.” Kissing her hair softly, Chloe’s loud snore was his reply. His detective was already fast asleep. He looked down at her with love as he stroked her hair and pushed an errant strand behind her ear. Settling in, he was soon asleep too.

God looked down on the sleeping forms of his son and soon to be daughter-in-law, looking extremely pleased with himself. His wedding gift to Chloe would be a big surprise for them all and smiled. Everything was now going as planned, or so he thought.

Outside Archangel Michael’s Cell

Lucifer’s trusted demons paced around the entrance to the Archangel’s cell, they’d be instructed to guard it with their lives by the King of Hell, which was such an honour to each of them. They didn’t even see the attack coming, so swift and ruthless was its execution. Lilith’s demons attacked in formation taking all the guards out at once, no chance to warn each other, death was swift, no suffering. 

A little while earlier

Azrael was just depositing a guilty soul in Hell when Lilith grabbed her arm, turning sharply to see who dared touch an angel and the angel of death.

“Lilith, you **dare** to touch me?” Azrael might be small in height; but make _no_ mistake. She’s as fierce as any demon; and the ferocity of her question had even Lilith drawing away rapidly.

“I need your help getting into a Hell-loop, something isn’t right with it and only a celestial can open it.” Lilith made it sound so plausible, but Azrael was still unsure about helping her. So, she found herself asking Maze’s mother, “Why only a celestial?” Azrael waited for what felt like an eon before Lilith answered her.

Thinking on her feet, the demon mother replied, “Lucifer wanted special treatment for this loop. Something about the recipient not deserving Hell? Unfortunately, the demons running it have other ideas now and I want to get in to sort them out.”

Back at Michael’s cell door

Lilith’s demons had removed all evidence of the demise of Lucifer’s trusted guards.

Azrael touched the door and it swung open to reveal the penthouse above LUX. Puzzled as to why… this was Lucifer’s home, she suddenly sensed another celestial.

 _‘Michael’_. 

Azrael didn’t see the chains before they were dropped and wrapped around her body; and she was being thrust into the cell. 

Lilith strode past the chained Angel of Death, just as demon Chloe shot Michael for the first time. Instructing the demon to stop the loop and walk away, Lilith walked round the injured angel, who was looking at her incredulously, not understanding what was happening.

Struggling to stand because of the Hell-forged bullet lodged in his thigh, courtesy of the demon Chloe, via courtesy of Lucifer, Michael hobbled towards Lilith. He sneered as he drew nearer to her, as venom dripped from every word he spoke.

“What is your deepest, darkest fear?” Lilith let her head fall back and roared with laughter. Quickly sobering, she got up close to the face before her and sneered in reply, “Your little trick won’t work on me, Archangel.”

Cocking his head to the side, he stared at her with curiosity. “So, what it is you actually want?” He looked at his chained sister, feeling no sympathy or remorse for her predicament. 

“Revenge on Lucifer,” she replied. Hearing this reply, Michael’s interest was immediately piqued. “Go on. I’m listening,” just the barest hint of interest showed in his tone.

“Lucifer is marrying a detective in two weeks; I aim to stop this.”

“Why me? You don’t really need me. It seems as if you already have a plan.” Not wanting to be used again, or incur more of God’s wrath, Michael was skeptical about getting involved with anything pertaining to Lucifer and his family.

Lilith sneered at the Archangel in disgust, “I never took you for a coward.” Michael angrily shot up, unfurling his black wings as he did so. He advanced on Lilith, drawing his primary feather to rest on her neck, sharp and ready to slice murderously.

Lilith didn’t even flinch, as Michael had expected she would. He did realize though, that as she had spoken, she slyly placed a Hell-forged blade digging into his abdomen. This was a definite _’catch 22’_ situation.

Slowing moving his feathers away, he felt the blade retreat too. “Now that the pissing contest is finished; I’ll tell you why I need you.” Lilith gestured to a chair in the duplicate penthouse, grateful for a place to be able to rest his leg on. Michael reclined in the luxurious chair and sighed.

“I need you to fly me out of Hell,” she stated. This was certainly not what Michael was expecting.

“The locks on the gates to Hell have been changed and can only be opened by a celestial.” Understanding now, Michael continued, “Unfortunately, my Father will know if I leave.” Michael would love to leave; but he feared his Father more.

“I have a solution to that”, she leaned forward, then spoke low as she continued. “I know someone who can change your aura, which will even fool God.” Michael was skeptical as Lilith smiled cruelly, “No one will even know you’ve left Hell!” She could feel her revenge brewing and she couldn’t **wait** for it to explode in Lucifer’s face.

Back At The Penthouse atop LUX

Awakening to the smell of bacon and brewing coffee, Chloe stretched for a moment, remembering the news from the day before and quietly hugged her abdomen whispering, “Hello baby. I’m your mommy.” The next minute, Chloe felt her stomach turn and she made a mad dash to the bathroom and lost her stomach contents.

Lucifer came running into the bathroom, “Chloe! Chloe, are you OK? I heard retching.” It was then he saw his love collapsed on the floor her head over the bowl of the toilet, looking very pale.

“My Dad! What’s wrong, have you been poisoned?” He was so concerned it made Chloe’s heart melt and she fell in love him more deeply.

Looking up, she quickly wiped her mouth then rinsed with mouthwash before she assured him, “It’s just morning sickness. I had it with Trixie too. It’ll pass in a few weeks; I just need some ginger tea and saltine crackers.” 

His phone was out before she could say anything, ordering supplies of ginger tea and crackers.

“Don’t worry about me; it’s a normal part of pregnancy. If it’s like I was with Trixie, it’ll only be a few weeks of inconvenience.”

“I’ll eat some bacon; but no to the coffee, just hot water for me.” As Chloe couldn’t get enough bacon; Lucifer had to put more on to cook. Trixie stumbled out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She was still bleary eyed, and cuddling Miss Alien. “Pancakes for you, my little angel?” Trixie giggled up at her daddy. “You are funny, Daddy. Blueberry pancakes please.”

“Would you like to see your brother or sister later honey?” Chloe asked. Trixie squealed and gave an excited, “Yes, please.”

Catching sight of the smile that masked disappointment flicker across Lucifer’s face, Chloe’s eyes searched his face as she looked at him across the counter-top of the breakfast bar. “What’s wrong babe?” Concern for her fiancé edged her words and seeped into her voice. “I wanted to see the baby too,” he said as a pesky emotion filled the words of his reply.

Chloe didn’t quite know if he was kidding or not; then realized he was the Devil and still had a lot to learn with human emotions. “Of course, you’ll be there, you’re the Daddy and I want my partner to support me through this journey.”

Getting down off the chair and walking over to him, she took him in her arms and stroked his back until he relaxed and gave her a smile that lit up his face like the light-bringer he was.

Doctor’s Office… Later That Afternoon

Sitting in the doctor’s office, the Morningstar’s were a beautiful family that got the attention of all the other patients and families. Envious glances were ignored as the little group anxiously waited until it was time for their doctor’s appointment. When their name was called, they rushed into the office, almost knocking the poor doctor over.

Once clinical history had been taken, Chloe weighed and measured, the ultrasound was brought over. There was a large flat screen on the wall, which the doctor told them to watch. Putting the cold gel on Chloe’s abdomen, the doctor then picked up the ultrasound probe. As Lucifer was more comfortable using British vocabulary, he knew this was a transducer, and it would produce a picture. But the doctor called it a wand, which made Lucifer laugh. “We’re not wizards, are we?” he asked quite sincerely.

Moving the transducer/wand over Chloe’s abdomen a picture began to appear on the screen. It consisted of colors black to white with shades of grey in between. The doctor pointing to a black circle said, “That is the gestational sac that the fetus/baby lives in. The fluid protects it. This other little circle is the yolk sac which feeds your baby.” Moving the wand around a little further, he suddenly said, “There,” he said as he pointed to a small jelly-bean shaped structure in the center of the screen. “That’s your baby. See the flickering? That is the heartbeat.”

Lucifer looked from the screen to Chloe. Tears filled his eyes and started making their way down his cheeks to the biggest grin Chloe had ever seen. “I love you,” he said tenderly as he squeezed her hand and gulped back his tears.

“Is it a brother or sister?” Trixie’s question brought Chloe and Lucifer out of the love bubble. The doctor chuckled and said kindly, “The baby is still very little, only about 8 weeks along right now. It’s too early to say if it’s a boy or a girl right now; that will come later.”

Trixie sighed in disappointment, “I think I’m having a brother. I had a dream.” This was said with determination and conviction. Her parents just smiled.

Walking back to the car Lucifer was walking on air. He’d seen his baby; another angel that he’d made with Chloe. Life was perfect, or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm from the UK and a sonographer that's why I used the word transducer, it's what we call them, wand always seems weird to me. I could have gone into more depth with the pregnancy but didn't think it was relevant. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway.  
> The wonton, wanton exchange came from a tweet by @decencybedamned and it made me laugh


	14. Oh My God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God arrives for the wedding  
> Lilith sets her plan with Michael in motion, poor Azrael  
> Wedding preparations are interrupted by a rescue mission  
> Lilith tries to disrupt the wedding, Maze saves the day. God punishes Michael and Lilith.  
> Chloe and Lucifer are finally married. God gives Chloe a special present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write as I struggled with what to do in Hell but it eventually came to me and with Tori's help I think we have a good long chapter.  
> I wish everyone a Merry Christmas, stay safe, and if you can see family safely enjoy. We're allowed one day here in the UK.

The wedding was just days away; Chloe was still hugging the toilet first thing in the morning. She thanked her lucky stars, the ones Lucifer had made, that the wedding was scheduled for the late afternoon. 

Walking shakily from the bathroom, she was greeted with Trixie flying, literally, across the room into the arms of God. “Grandfather!” She cried out and came in for a landing… very nearly choking God with her small arms tight around his neck.

“Beatrice, let my Father breathe. I don’t want you to go down in history as the angel that killed God,” Lucifer said as he chuckled at his own joke while everyone else rolled their eyes.

“Daddy, don’t be silly, I’m too little to do any harm.” Flying to her Father she demonstrated her strength, or more accurately, her lack of it. He squeezed her tight and tickled her under her arms. She managed to wriggle out of his grip, still laughing.

God looked on at the little family, smiling, feeling extremely happy.

“I believe congratulations are in order?” His gaze traveled between Chloe and his son. Blushing, Chloe found herself wondering just how much God saw, and that thought had her blushing even more profusely! 

Guffawing loudly at Chloe’s blush, God declared, “Oh, I switch off anything ‘R’ rated and beyond.” Lucifer smugly and proudly exclaimed, “Well, you’ll be switching off a lot with us!”

This statement, while true, made Chloe cough and sputter an indignant “Lucifer!” The accompanying eye roll she gave him was the best she’d ever performed. All the adults ended up laughing, while Trixie looked confused.

Trixie looked at her Grandfather and asked solemnly, “Do you know if I’m having a brother or sister?” Looking at her parents for confirmation and permission, they nodded their agreement.

“Yes, my dear, I do. You’re having a little brother.” Her little wings fluttered with excitement. “I knew it! I knew it,” she chanted and her small face just glowed.

Smiling, Chloe told God, “You’ve just made a little girl very happy.” God looked at his soon-to-be daughter-in-law and spoke softly to her. “What about you two?” inquired God. Lucifer heard his Dad’s soft question and gave a reply. “As long as everything is fine with the baby and Chloe, I will be content.” Lovingly cuddling his fiancé, Lucifer received a gentle kiss of thanks.

“Did you just come to congratulate us?” curiosity tinged Lucifer’s enquiry. 

A big beam crossed God’s face, “I just came to tell you I intended to officiate at your wedding, if that is acceptable with you,” looking hopefully at Lucifer and Chloe.

Chloe felt the tension roll over Lucifer at this announcement. Placing her hand over his heart, she could feel the rapid thudding, so she whispered low, “I’m here babe.” Slowly but surely his heartbeat slowed until it was back to a nice steady pace.

“We’d be honored!” Chloe’s gentle words caused Lucifer to flick his head and quickly give his love a wide-eyed, not quite in terror; but certainly a _‘WTF’_ face.

Chloe had anticipated Lucifer’s reaction as she was already stroking his arm. “Lucifer, your Father’s been really trying to mend the rift between you. The least we can do is to meet him halfway by accepting this. Plus, it will prove to your siblings you have changed.”

Sighing, knowing he’d been beaten; Lucifer shrugged his shoulder and smiled at Chloe. “Well played my love,” this was said without malice.

“Father, please keep your appearance low key though. We have a number of human guests that are not in the know.” God smiled as he replied, “Of course, son. I will be in a suit like yours; I think a Mr. Armani made it for me,” God chuckled softly. 

Lucifer snorted at this, but agreed it was a good choice. “Also, I will use my _‘mojo’_ to allow the humans to see divinity without realizing what they’re seeing. I’m sure my little granddaughter will be so excited her wings will pop out.” Trixie giggled so hard at this her wings popped out. “See what I mean?” Lucifer just shrugged his shoulders and smiled as his Father accepted his terms.

“Can I show you my bridesmaid dress?” Trixie was dragging God by his hand towards her bedroom. “It matches my wings,” he could hear the delight in voice. “Trixie? Please be careful with your grandfather,” her mum warned her. “Yes mum,” came the reply as Trixie disappeared through her bedroom door, grandfather in tow.

Muffled laughter could be heard emanating from the bedroom, then “Oh, Beatrice! You look angelic.” Lucifer grinned at Chloe, “I told you that dress was perfect, and it appears that Father agrees.”

After an evening meal, made by Lucifer, God bid his farewell, affirming he would meet them at the wedding venue. He hugged Chloe, murmuring in her ear, “I’m so glad you love my son. He now reminds me of how he used to be, ‘my Lightbringer’ and that’s thanks to you.” A warm glow enveloped Chloe and she returned the hug warmly.

An obscure hallway in Hell… for obvious reasons

A tall scrawny man with sharp, cruel features and a scar from jaw to forehead, anyone seeing him cowered or gave him a wide birth, crept towards the mother of all demons, Lilith.

“Arbuthnot, don’t creep up on me like that.” The annoyance was evident and every word sounded like a command.

“Are you prepared? The subject is in here.” Arbuthnot inclined his head as he gave his agreement to Lilith’s question.

Due to the fact that the Angel of Death was being held inside the cell, Lilith was able to open Michael’s door with ease. The devious pair walked in to interrupt the loop just as Michael was running after demon Chloe. Lilith commanded the demon to stop and Michael turned in surprise at the change of events.

The alchemist, Arbuthnot, had dabbled in black magic in life and had honed his skills in Hell.

“Drink this,” Michael’s brow wrinkled in a frown, as he looked at the cup with smoke curling in thin wisps of grey, falling over the rim.

Searching the depths of the visitor’s fears, Michael discovered Lilith feared being replaced. She felt she was the honorary Queen of Hell and if Lucifer married his detective, she would be relegated to being just another minion.

As for the Alchemist; he feared having to relive his Hell-loop if he couldn’t provide Lilith with the effect of the potion he’d concocted.

Feeling he could use these fears to his advantage, he drank the steaming liquid, recoiling at the bitter taste. Michael felt a cold sensation ripping throughout his entire frame. Falling onto his knees, a harrowing scream emitted from his frothing mouth, writhing as if in extreme pain.

Lilith watched the scene playing out before her with utmost glee. She took great pleasure watching souls being tortured; but by far, the most arousing, was watching an angel suffering the same fate.

The screams died down and Michael moved faster than the Alchemist and strangled cries could be heard from the man as his neck was being crushed. Unfurled black wings moved in slightly-off synchronization and the razor-sharp primaries met in front of the Archangel and the Alchemist slumped to the ground, wings bloodied from the large stomach wound they’d caused.

“Why did you kill him?” Fury warped Lilith’s words. “I felt like it. That was vile tasting. I’m sure he could have sweetened it.” The reply was arrogant, and Lilith could see the family resemblance to his twin.

“We don’t know how long the effects will last or if there are any side effects, you Nitwit!” Holding her head in her hands, she started muttering in demon language. Michael, unlike his twin, did not converse in this language and bit out a snarled, “Use English, Bitch.” If she had not needed him alive, she would have left him to rot in his Hell-loop.

Not daring to risk missing out on leaving Hell, Lilith walked Michael out of his cell, instructing him to fly her to earth; leaving Azrael alone, chained and desperately praying to her Father for help.

Lilith’s plan was to use her daughter Mazikeen to get near the wedding party, with Michael in disguise as her partner, hoping that the potion had worked, and his sibling would not sense him.

Earth… Day of the Wedding

Lucifer, Amenadiel and John had been relegated to the “Guest’s Floor” one floor down from the penthouse, to get ready for the wedding. This entailed many tumblers of Lucifer’s finest scotch. Luckily for them, the two angels burnt through the alcohol with their celestial metabolism and John with his magic. They were all enjoying themselves immensely.

Just as Lucifer was handing out another round, his Father appeared looking quite flustered, a most unusual sight for him. “Have you seen Azrael?” the worried look on his face as he asked this question, sobered up all three men.

“No,” they all chorused. “Why?” Amenadiel touched his Father’s shoulder in concern and growing more worried with each second that passed.

“She’s been praying for help, but I can’t get a read on her location. She’s not in the Silver City, and she’s not here on Earth. Will you come with me to Hell Lucifer? You know it better than anyone.” God was pleading with his son for his help.

Looking at his Father in disbelief, “It’s my wedding day;” but oddly didn’t add anything else as he saw his Father’s face crumple and tears start flowing. “She’s terrified,” was all he could manage to say before collapsing. The brother’s rushed to his side, “We’ll both go, Father.” Amenadiel glowered at Lucifer to get agreement. “Fine,” he hissed out.

“John, can you look after Father? Take him to the women upstairs and send Maze down… please.” Lucifer almost ordered. Nodding his assent, John guided God to the elevator.

Maze stormed out of the elevator demanding answers followed by a robed detective.

Quickly explaining everything, Lucifer encircled Chloe in his arms and softly assured her, “I will be back before the wedding, I promise you.” Crying softly, “Please, be careful,” Chloe looked at Amenadiel and Maze as she admonished them, “You guard him with your lives. Bring him back to me.”

“Don’t worry, Decker, just carry on making yourself beautiful.” Maze laughed, while Lucifer stated, “She already is beautiful.” Maze made a vomiting noise and huffed.

Walking to the balcony, Chloe watched as the two angels unfurled their majestic wings, Lucifer carrying Maze, and took off with effortless ease toward the place Lucifer despised. Worry was painted on each face, the angels for their sister; Chloe for her Devil, and Maze for what they were going to find in Hell.

Hell

Landing outside the Gates of Hell, the three quickly passed through. Hell hounds greeted Lucifer and Maze but snarled at Amenadiel, a quick retort by their master in Lilim demon language, and the snarling ceased to a slight grumble.

Orders were given to the hounds and they set off at a startling pace, the angels and demon struggling to keep up until Amenadiel grabbed Maze and wings unfurled as flight was a much easier way to follow the hounds.

They started baying as they neared a corner of Hell Lucifer and Maze remembered recently visiting. Shouting above the noise of the screams of the tortured souls, Maze yelled over the din, “This is near Michael’s cell,” she stated.

The hounds ran to a cell door at the farthest end of the hall, as Lucifer landed behind the hounds and look horrified, “This is Michael’s cell.”

The door opened to Lucifer’s command and the sight that befell him, had him gasping. “Azrael!” His favorite baby sister was curled in a fetal position, chains wrapped around her. She appeared so small; he ran to her and set to work on the chains, using Maze’s Hell-forged blades.

He soon had her released and, in his arms, “Lu, you came to Hell for me. I’m so sorry,” they were both crying. “I’d do anything for you, Rae. Don’t you know that?”

Amenadiel came rushing over, “Let’s have a family reunion back on Earth, so Father and Chloe aren’t going out of their minds.”

Gently cradling Azrael in his arms, and Amenadiel took Maze, Lucifer led the way out. They were quickly leaving Hell behind and flew back to L.A.

Landing on the balcony of Lucifer’s penthouse, God immediately took Azrael from Lucifer. Chloe then grabbed her Devil and Linda made her way towards Amenadiel, looking quite tearful.

When everyone had been comforted, Lucifer wanted Azrael to explain how she’d been caught and by whom.

Relating the occurrence and Lilith’s involvement, Lucifer hissed and cursed, most unlike him, especially as Trixie was around. Maze was fuming. Her mother, who she hated, what was she scheming?

God was furious with Michael. How could he, after begging for leniency for how he’d treated his brother and new family! At least they knew that Lilith was planning to attend the wedding with Michael, as the old saying goes, forewarned is forearmed.

Later that day as time draws nigh…

To say Lucifer was nervous was an understatement. How many times had he readjusted his cufflinks and the bow tie he was wearing? The white Tux jacket was so sharp; he knew he’d have women desiring him more than normal. But the only woman he wanted desiring him, was _his detective_. 

LUX had been transformed for the Morningstar wedding. It was tastefully decorated with soft colors and fairy lights, especially for Trixie. Security was high but the team had been given images of Lilith and Michael and instructed to allow them in but they were to inform Maze via the high spec intercom system immediately upon sight.

Lucifer had brought a Hellhound from Hell, and it was now disguised as a large German Shephard, with the instruction to make the team aware when a resident of Hell, other than himself or Maze entered the wedding venue. 

Lucifer, Amenadiel and God all had ear-buds in so as to be kept appraised of all situations.

As the guests filtered in, Lilith and Michael mingled with the crowds. Lilith wore a large hat that had a veil covering her face; Michael took the order of service and held it up as if he was really interested in the contents.

Walking past the Hellhound, the security guard felt a tug, indicating a Hell resident was in the vacinity. The instructions were to alert Lucifer the minute this happened.

The body language of the male members of the wedding party changed infinitesimally. They were all on the alert and awaiting whatever was going to occur.

When all the guests were seated, a subtle nod from Lucifer and the string quartet started playing the Wedding March.

Linda Martin, maid of honor, walked down the makeshift aisle first. She was adorned in a dress that looked as if it had been spun in pure gold; her bouquet matched the dress perfectly. Trixie came next and held a basket of petals and was throwing them liberally on the ground making the guests laugh and her father rolled his eyes, but felt the love deep inside. Behind Trixie walked Ella Lopez and her best ghost-friend, Rae-Rae. God had used his powers to heal his daughter; who was as radiant as her friend.

The music changed to that of a solo harp, and Lucifer stopped breathing. He looked up to the end of the aisle… and there stood Chloe. Her dress had a shaped beaded bodice, glittering with tiny diamonds, just barely showing her cleavage, thin spaghetti straps of gold. The skirt flowed out with a slight train at the back but the hemline at the front went from long to short, just above the knee, in the center of the skirt, showing off Chloe’s _fabulous legs_ , Lucifer’s words.

Her hair was in a loose chignon with wispy tendrils framing her face, minimal make-up and carrying a simple bouquet of wildflowers.

Making her way to the love of her life, Chloe felt as if her heart was going to burst with happiness. Under cover of her bouquet, her hand skimmed her abdomen and felt the new life nestling there.

God started the service dressed in normal human attire. No one would realize he was the creator of humanity. Only Michael had been shocked and was trying to squirm out of the way. Lilith had a strong grip on him, so he was unable to slink out like the snake in the grass he was.

Lucifer and Chloe stood before God and as he asked if anyone knew of any reason why they should not be joined in holy matrimony, Lilith stood up and was just about to say her piece when Maze rugby-tackled her to the ground, with a war-like scream.

Silence covered the room, as everyone was looking at Maze and Lilith wrestling on the floor. Michael, bent double, shuffled his way towards the exit. As he got near, he came upon a pair of feet, which would not move out of his way. He slowly straightened up to use his ‘fear mojo’ but what he got was a huge surprise. He wasn’t expecting to see his Father standing before him. Knowing this was the end for him, he fell to his knees awaiting his punishment.

Lucifer turned and faced his guests. “I apologize for the interruption. We’ll just sort this out and be back to the festivities shortly. Patrick my bar manager, and his staff, will serve you drinks while you’re waiting.”

Moving Michael to the penthouse Amenadiel got great joy out of _not_ being gentle for once. He couldn’t believe not only would he try to harm Lucifer and Chloe again; but he could not reconcile himself to the fact that Michael did not help his little sister.

Throwing him out of the elevator onto the penthouse floor at God’s feet, Amenadiel waited for retribution. The elevator dinged again and Maze exited holding Lilith by her wrists and the Hellhound snapping at Lilith’s heels. A manic look adorned Maze’s now demonic features.

God looked down at his son. “I no longer want to call you my son; I’m stripping you of all your powers as well as your angelic wings. You have misused both and are a disgrace. You will reside in Hell, forever, as a mortal.”

Michael dropped his head in shame. He knew he deserved this punishment. “Be gone from my sight, forever.” With those words, Michael found himself back in his Hell-loop, for only God knew how long.

“Lilith, you have incurred my wrath once again. For your punishment, you will serve your sentence, in Hell, with a Hell-loop of your original life with Adam in the Garden of Eden.” Lilith screamed knowing this was really Hell for her, tormented by Adam again. Lifting his hand as if to strike her, she was gone.

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief and looked at his Father. He said a soft, “Thank you,” and walked up to him and did something he never thought he would do, he hugged him. God whispered in his ear, “You’re welcome my son. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long.” 

God hugged his son in return; then spoke again. “There is one more thing I need to do. I have a promise I need to keep.” Those near him looked puzzled as God walked over to Maze and stopped. She raised her eyes to meet those of the man who stood before her and in front of those assembled, she knelt.

”I made this woman a promise, in a cave not too long ago. I charged her to keep safe, at all costs, the woman who would become my daughter-in-law; and to protect her child as well as future ones… with her life. In return, I would grant her a wish.” God raised his hands up and a bright orb appeared in the center of his palms. It shone with the brightest of lights.

As he began to walk toward Maze, the orb began to bounce and spin… sparking light all around the penthouse. God lowered his hands on either side of Maze’s head then removed his hands. The orb spun again then centered itself atop Maze’s head. It sparked once more; then sank into the top of her head. The bright light flashed in her eyes and then was still.

”I told her I would grant her wish if she would keep her promise to me. Mazikeen of the Lilim, you are now and forever more will be, the only demon to ever have a soul. While I have kept my promise to you, will you keep your promise to me… for all the days of your life? You are to remain in the service to my son and his family, and those he loves will be your charges. Do right by them. Defend them and protect them. If you do not, the soul will return to me. Am I clear?” Maze looked into the eyes of God, nodded and smiled.

A polite little cough came from across the room, “If we’re done here, can I get married now? Please?” Chloe asked politely. 

With a clap of his hands the wedding party was returned and standing just where they had been. God continued the ceremony and pronounced them man and wife but before he had chance to say _”you may now kiss the bride”_ Lucifer had Chloe in his arms and had her dipped and was kissing her passionately.

As Lucifer brought Chloe back to standing, he heard his Father declare, “Now for my wedding gift to you.” Looking at Lucifer, he asked, “May I have the second object you retrieved from your safe?” Lucifer nodded and God clicked his fingers as a beautiful crown of diamonds and the black stones same as those in their rings, appeared.

God placed the crown on Chloe’s head as he ordained, “You are now the one true Queen of Hell and as such, this is my wedding gift to you.” God passed his hand over Chloe and a gentle whoosh of wind was heard. Suddenly, a pair of beautiful delicate gossamer wings, in variegated shades from deep ocean blue to the blue of the sky on a sunny day, unfurled from between Chloe’s shoulder blades.

The crowd was in an uproar, cheering and clapping. Chloe wore a beautiful blush and a little smirk, while Lucifer wore his trademark shit-eating grin. The newly married couple just laughed, so great was their joy.

Turning to his Father, he mouthed “thank you.” God nodded with a grin to match his son’s. “Chloe will need these if you ever needed to take a trip to Hell.” The newlyweds both looked at each other in apprehension, hopefully after the baby was born; if at all.

The wedding guests were ushered to the banquet room above LUX to be treated to a 5-star meal and alcohol that flowed freely. When it came time for the bride and grooms first dance, they slightly tweaked tradition. Lucifer had Trixie in his arms, settled on his hip, with his other arm wrapped around his wife. Nodding to the band the strains of _Eternal Flame_ rang out and Lucifer’s voice could be heard serenading his family.

Trixie was in her element and having a wonderful time with her aunt and two adopted aunts, Linda and Ella. She was excited; her godmother was taking her to Disneyland while her parents were on their honeymoon, even though she knew she would miss them.

Lucifer and Chloe went round to all the guests, dancing with some, chatting with others. Ella and John swapped partners, and Lucifer gave John a look when he had his wife is a close hold, making the warlock straighten his arms a bit.

Ella just hit Lucifer with her shoe, a standard punishment for her; then showed him the beautiful engagement ring John had just given her. “Congratulations!” Lucifer exclaimed.

“We didn’t want to make a fuss as it’s your big day,” Ella confided. “We’ll celebrate properly when we get back from our honeymoon,” Lucifer smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. “If we can still walk,” he added. Ella burst out laughing.

Linda was having a philosophical conversation with God until Amenadiel dragged her onto the dance floor. “I like your Father.” Amenadiel laughed, “He seems to like you too. He even asked me when we were going to get married.” 

Linda’s eyes widened, “Is that a proposal? Because if it is, you need to do way-y-y better, Mister.” Drink had made Linda overconfident. Amenadiel laughed and grinned as he said, “Duly noted.”

Chloe was slow dancing in Lucifer’s arms, “Well _this_ has been an eventful day, with a wonderful wedding as its crowning glory. Thank you, my love, for making me the happiest woman alive.” 

Twirling her around twice, Lucifer then pulled her in to a tight hug, whispering suggestively in her ear, “Wait until later.” His breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine and spears of heat winging their way to her groin.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucifer noticed a tiny yawn traversing his wife’s mouth. Taking her by the hand he moved to the microphone, announcing they would be retiring soon, and leaving Amenadiel in charge, with the promise that the party would continue. Amid a flurry of rose petals, the newlyweds headed for the elevator to the penthouse.

Kissing his wife gently while maneuvering her to their bed, Chloe somehow found herself naked under the sheets. “I’ll be two minutes in the bathroom, then we can start our honeymoon,” Chloe watched his eyebrows wiggle and as he walked away, his butt wiggled too.

Unfortunately for Lucifer, by the time he got back there was an _‘Albanian field wench’_ snoring where his sexy wife should be.

 _’What a start to married life’_ he thought. He laughed softly and snuggled up next to his Queen.


	15. Time is of the Essence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon 😜  
> The birth  
> The name  
> The party and two surprises  
> Some disturbing news for the King and Queen of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a mammoth chapter but a lot to get through. A previous comment to chapter 14 mentioned couldn't wait for the honeymoon. Well I'd written the chapter already with no honeymoon so I re-wrote the beginning to include the honeymoon. Smutty start, sorry. I got my inspiration from a Tom and Lauren BTS prank.  
> My awesome editor Tori for redoing the chapter in no time at all.  
> Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and I hope 2021 brings relief to everyone from the Covid epidemic. I hope our NHS for which I work for can cope for the rest of the winter. Stay safe everyone

The Honeymoon

The wedding had been exciting to say the least! It had been a mixture of angst: Azrael being kidnapped and held hostage in Hell; Excitement, as Lucifer, Amenadiel, and Maze did a daring rescue; and capping it off was the capture at the wedding of Michael and Lilith.

Chloe’s “joy” came when she _finally_ married her Devil and God gave her a crown and a stunning pair of wings. Chloe lazed in bed after making up to her Devil for the night before. How could she have fallen asleep and let her new husband go without sex on his wedding night?

He now had a silly grin on his face from all she had done and let him do when she woke up in the middle of the night feeling extremely horny. Oh boy! Those pregnancy hormones were going to be the death of her at this rate!

Lucifer had kept their honeymoon a secret. He knew she hated secrets, but he wasn’t having any of her wiles trying to find out what he’d planned. He wanted this to be a surprise.

Just as he was going to tell her where they were going, her stomach lurched and she made a dash to the toilet, where Lucifer found her hugging the toilet bowl.

“Please tell me we don’t have to fly anywhere! I’d really rather not vomit on a plane,” she pleaded as she eyed him suspiciously.

“Have faith in me, my wife.” Oh, how he loved saying this. “It’s just a short drive.”

Packed and ready, Lucifer opened the passenger door of the Corvette for Chloe to get in. Driving up the coast, the wind in their hair, Chloe kept looking lovingly at her husband, as her hand strayed to his thigh and wandered slowly upwards toward his groin.

“Detective!” He cried in such a mock filthy tone, she just had to giggle; but he didn’t stop her. Cupping him with her small hand, much to her joy, she found him already hard. Turning to look at him, she decided she was going to give him a treat. She just hoped he wouldn’t crash the car.

His heart rate jumped when he felt her unzipping his trousers and releasing his painful erection.

He had barely taken a breath when the next minute she had her beautiful mouth kissing and enveloping the head of his throbbing erection. Then an, _’Oh! My! Dad!’ _thought crossed his mind, as she took him into her warm wet mouth.__

__

____

His eyes were large as he glanced down and almost swerved the car into a ditch before he got everything under control. Chloe’s head bobbed up and down bringing him closer and closer to nirvana. He tapped her head to let her know he was close, so she doubled her efforts.

“Chloe-e,” he cried as he found his release, finding it awfully hard not to close his eyes or to lose control of the car. Sitting up, she smirked and licked her lips.

“You taste really good,” she said in a suggestive manner.

“I’m glad my wife approves,” he replied with a husky chuckle and a lascivious grin. She helped Lucifer tuck himself back in his trousers, but left them unzipped, causing him to give his wife a questioning look… to which she just grinned and shrugged.

“Well, that was an incredible start to the honeymoon! Just you wait until I can return the favor,” Lucifer promised as he slipped a hand under her hem and grazed the top of her thigh; immediately being rewarded by feeling her leg shake.

Pulling up to a large beachfront house, Chloe realized it overlooked the beach where they first kissed. “It’s perfect,” Chloe sighed.

Ever the gentleman, he carried Chloe over the threshold and straight into the bedroom and returned the favor by having Chloe for dinner; then making love all night long.

They hardly left bed that entire week. It was the best honeymoon they could have, with Chloe throwing up every morning and being insatiably horny the rest of the day. The Devil was beside himself with happiness.

Life Begins Anew

Seven months had passed since the wedding and The Morningstar’s had enjoyed a wonderful time. Lucifer and Trixie were growing ever closer. Unfortunately for Chloe, this often led to mischief as Lucifer was just a big kid himself.

Work life continued up until Chloe was 38 weeks, when Lucifer put his foot down and made her rest. When she’d come home from work, her blood pressure was always up in the evening and her ankles disappeared due to water retention.

One evening, when laid on the couch with her head in Lucifer’s lap, a sharp pain shot across Chloe’s abdomen and her pants felt damp. Lucifer heard her sharp intake of breath and looked over to see a puddle of fluid collecting on the floor next to Chloe.

“What is happening?” Lucifer asked anxiously, as his voice quaked with shock. “I’m having a baby,” was the sarcastic reply. “My water broke. It’s time we go.”

Lucifer shot off the couch, running round a bit like a headless chicken. “I’ll get the car.” Grabbing his keys and racing to the elevator, he got in, turned round, and saw Chloe still on the couch laughing at him. “Forgetting something?” she chided and grinned.

He looked so confused, Chloe took pity on him and gave him instructions. “Ring the doctors, grab my hospital bag, ring Ella and Maze to come be with Trix and call Linda.” Chloe gave the appearance of being “cool as a cucumber”, but the pains were coming faster. She just held the need to moan quiet.

Ella almost fell into the penthouse as she exited the elevator, she was so excited. “It’s finally happening,” she said as she rushed to give both Chloe and Lucifer a bear hug. Maze strolled in nonchalantly wondering what the big fuss was about.

Chloe winced as a contraction hit. It was strong enough to take her breath away. Lucifer went straight to her side giving breathing instructions that they’d learned in class. This helped Chloe and it made Lucifer calmer too.

Driving a little faster than the speed limit; luckily for Lucifer, Chloe was too busy concentrating on breathing through her contractions to notice. He slewed into a parking space at the hospital, sprinted into the hospital, grabbed a wheelchair in which to ferry his love to the safety of the medical staff in the know, and ran back to the car.

As he was pushing the chair carrying Chloe down the hall toward the Admitting desk, he saw Amenadiel and Linda waiting for them. Linda stayed with Chloe while Lucifer booked her in.

The room Lucifer paid for was more like a hotel suite, but it could have been a cupboard for all Chloe cared; she just wanted to meet her son. The pains were getting almost unbearable even with gas and air. Linda had her work cut out when it came to stopping Lucifer having a few puffs for himself.

Luckily, Lucifer was no longer able to be injured when Chloe was near, or his hand would be crushed she was squeezing it so hard. “I want an epidural now!” she pants, and the nurses rushed off to get an anesthetist.

When the doctor arrives, the nurse examines Chloe first, “10cm dilated,” she informs the doctor. “Well, I’m sorry Chloe; it’s time to push. No time for an epidural.”

The room suddenly became a hive of activity, centered around Chloe. Lucifer clung to her hand whispering encouragement in her ear, both excited and terrified as she’s in so much pain and he’s the cause.

Grunting and screaming Chloe pushes with all her might, needing to see her son and wanting Lucifer to have the experience of seeing the birth of his child. “Do you want to see your baby’s head?” the doctor asks. Lucifer looks at Chloe for permission; her hand caresses his face as she spoke quietly, “Go see your son.”

Lucifer was _so not_ used to seeing one of his favorite places covered in blood; with a dome-like shape covered in thick black hair and a thick white mess protruding from it.

The doctor told him not to worry about that it was just the Vernix caseosa to protect his son’s skin. Lucifer was both thrilled and appalled. He looked up to see Chloe’s eyes and saw nothing but love, and he realized why he loved her so much.

Chloe gave a few more pushes and his son entered the world, screaming. Swaddled, and placed on his mother’s chest; Lucifer couldn’t speak he was so overwhelmed by his feelings and he didn’t hear the doctor asking if he’d like to cut the cord, until Chloe nudged him.

Shaking, he cut the cord between the two clips. His son was free of his mother’s life-line. Taking a big breath in, a scream worthy of any tortured soul was emitted from the tiny mouth. Lucifer looked terrified! “Have I caused him pain?” The doctor gave a soft chuckle then said, “No. That’s just his reaction to the outside world.”

Chloe was being so quiet, Lucifer looked over in her direction to see if something was wrong. All he saw was a tired smile, on a face full of love, as she was patting her son’s back and whispering sweet nothings to him.

“Come here, honey. Would you like to hold your son?” Lucifer looked at Chloe as if she had gone mad, but he held his arms out. When he had him in his arms, he looked in his eyes and he fell in love with another human/angel hybrid. Rocking him gently, his son yawned and fell asleep.

Later that day, Linda and Amenadiel went to collect Trixie to take her to the hospital. She barreled into the room, “Where’s my brother?” Lucifer looked up as the whirlwind that was his daughter entered the room.

“Shush,” Lucifer admonished his daughter. “Your brother and mommy are asleep.” Trixie looked disappointed, but went to sit on her daddy’s knee. “What is his name?” She asked.

“We’re not sure yet; but it might be Kiran which means _beam of light_.” Trixie thought for a minute, “I like it. But we better wait for mommy.” Lucifer laughed at the seriousness of his daughter.

“Let’s go and get something to eat. Your aunt and uncle can stay with mommy and your brother.” Lucifer took his daughter’s hand, and they went in search of the cafeteria.

A little while later, having eaten a good deal of chocolate cake, Amenadiel found the pair laughing and wearing chocolate-smeared faces. He chuckled at the sight of his brother and his niece.

Clearing his throat, Amenadiel spoke softly, “Luci? You have a special visitor, who would like to see you both.” Looking at his brother curiously, Amenadiel just smiled.

On arriving at Chloe’s room, soft murmurings could be heard. “Who’s a beautiful boy? Just like his daddy.” Lucifer was intrigued until he heard Trixie shout, “Grandfather!” and threw herself at him; luckily, he’d given Kiran back to his mother.

“Dad!” Lucifer beamed at him, “You came.” God smiled and spoke tenderly, “I didn’t want to miss this little one’s arrival, as I did Beatrice’s.”

What transpired next between the pair, was a measure of how their relationship had grown. Lucifer went straight to his Father and enveloped him in a bear hug, as the pair of them cried with the emotion of the occasion.

“I need to have a quiet word with you soon. I’m afraid you’re going to have to take a trip to Hell. I’m sorry to be the barer of this news.” Lucifer didn’t quite know how to respond to this statement. It was his worst nightmare. “You can wait until your son is 6 months old, but no longer.” 

Taking his Father away from the group, Lucifer asked in hushed whispers, “How do you know this?” He waited for his Father’s reply. It came quickly. “Remiel has looked in on Hell every thousand years or so and at her last visit, demons were amassing; demanding to see their King and Queen of Hell. There was much in-fighting and Hell was destabilizing at the outer edges. It will only be a matter of time before there is a full revolt. I’m sorry, my son.”

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Chloe asked, the tiredness of the day still evident in her voice. “We’re just discussing names for our son,” Lucifer replied as they came back to her bedside. Both God and Lucifer said, “Kiran John” at the same time so they both could say they did not lie.

“I love those names!” Chloe hugged both her husband and son. “Kiran means _beam of light_ and “John” after your Father.” The look of love that Chloe gave her husband on hearing he wanted to give his son her father’s name as a middle name, would have melted any cynical heart.

His little son turned to look at him and his Father, and Lucifer would have sworn he smiled in appreciation of the names.

Chloe and Kiran had been given the ‘all clear’ and discharged from hospital the next day. Lucifer had bought a minivan, much to the delight of Chloe who beamed at him, and called him a _‘domesticated Devil’_. This ‘moniker’ caused said Devil to give a grimace of disgust.

She could hear him muttering, “awful, hideous, monstrosity” but she knew he would do anything to keep them safe. She would bet it was top-of-the-range with the highest safety specs on the market and she felt comforted as the family drove home.

The Penthouse

Kiran had been fed and Lucifer had managed to change his diaper or nappy, as he would call it, without vomiting. He felt quite proud of himself for this feat as the first few times he’d found himself retching and grabbing the nearest bin in which to lose the contents of his stomach. He knew he must control this as he was literally throwing money away to the tune of $100’s of fine whiskey.

The little angel was now fast asleep in his crib, as the mobile above the bed; a mixture of angels with wings, demons dressed like Maze and curved Hell-forged blades, spun… playing Angelic lullaby’s. Chloe had made sure the blades weren’t real before she would allow it to be used.

Visitors meandered through the penthouse and stayed for the hospitality. Despite having a new-born, Lucifer was the perfect host; drinks, and snacks (homemade), flowed freely. There’s a lot to be said for _‘wetting the baby’s head’_ and was fast becoming Lucifer’s favorite custom.

John and Ella were looking loved-up and were busy telling Chloe about their wedding plans. Trixie was going to be a flower girl; Chloe was to be Maid-of-Honor, and hopefully, if Kiran was walking, a little page boy.

John excused himself and sought out Lucifer and Amenadiel. He needed manly talk even if it was with an Angel and the Devil.

Linda joined the girls and there was a change of topic. Huddled together they whispered their questions to Linda, “Has he asked you yet?” Chloe wanted to know, while Ella declared “why don’t you ask him?” Linda gave her head a negative shake, and looked shocked. “Can I do that?” She asked, quite perplexed.

Trixie was listening intently to the grownup's conversation and decided Uncle Amenadiel and Aunty Linda needed a helping hand. She left her spot on the couch and walked over to her uncle. “Uncle Amenadiel?” She asked. “Yes niece,” came his reply.

“Do you love Aunty Linda?” Trixie asked, unabashedly. Expensive whiskey was suddenly spat over her father’s best Armani suit. “Bloody Hell, Brother!” Lucifer exclaimed, all the while Amenadiel was coughing and spluttering. “Beatrice!” Lucifer was appalled at his daughter’s temerity.

Trixie stood there, tapping her foot and arms crossed as she looked at her favorite uncle as she waited for his reply. Once he had gained his composure, he looked at her. His face showed no emotion.

Leaning down to face Trixie, he replied, still a bit aghast at her query, “Of course, I love her. What made you ask?” Looking over her shoulder making sure her mom was not watching, she confided, “Mommy was asking Aunty Linda if you’d asked her to marry you?” More coughing and spluttering emanated from the large angel.

Just as Amenadiel was sputtering; his Father chose that moment to arrive. He’d had to nip back to the Silver City to check on things and to bring back a special guest. He quickly apprised the brothers of his intensions and because everyone there was in the celestial know, God felt it was ok for them all to stay around.

Azrael landed on the balcony with the special guest in her arms. She had been instructed to bring this human soul as she was to be the only one, besides God, with the power to do this, and she wanted to see Kiran.

Lucifer put his arm around Chloe and baby Kiran and steered her towards the balcony. Chloe was a little shocked that Lucifer would choose to steer her and their son _away_ from the gathering and her words were tinged with concern at his actions.

“Lucifer, what are you doing? We have guests,” she said sounding a little annoyed that he was dragging her away from the party. “We have a surprise for you,” Lucifer pointed to Azrael and as she furled her wings, Chloe gasped and had it not been for Lucifer having his hand under the baby, might have dropped him.

“Dad!” It was all she could manage before rushing into his arms, tears streaming down her face and sobbing openly.

“Monkey!” Her father had her in a tight hug and Kiran started whimpering. Pulling back slightly, John Decker looked down at his grandson; tears filling his eyes.

“May I?” Indicating he wanted to hold the baby. Chloe passed Kiran carefully to her father. Looking at Lucifer, her eyes filled with wondrous love, she whispered, “Find Trixie, please?” He turned and went to find his daughter.

While her father was holding Kiran, Chloe hugged Rae-Rae and whispered a choked, “Thank you.” The angel smiled and said, “No problem. I’m going to see Ella now, so you can have some family time.” With that she went into the living room in search of her friend.

A squealed cry of “Rae-Rae!” could be heard echoing from the room. Trixie was carried in by her father, looking a bit shy and hiding her face in his neck. Chloe stroked her back and said, “Beatrice, come and meet your other Grandfather. This is my Dad.”

Trixie lifted her face and gave a tentative smile, “Hello, my name is Beatrice. But everyone, apart from Daddy, calls me Trixie.” Trixie spoke clearly.

“Oh, why is that?” asked John.

“Because he says it’s a hooker’s name,” Trixie says innocently. Lucifer had the grace to blush; but John Decker just laughed out loud until he cried.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Beatrice. Can I call you “Monkey?” I used to call your mommy that.” He waited for his Grand-daughter’s response, “Ok, I’d like that. Mommy calls me that anyway.” Trixie beamed at her new Granddad.

Chloe was silently crying, with her father rubbing circles on her back like Lucifer knew to do to calm her. Unfortunately, he rubbed a little too hard between her shoulder blades… and suddenly, beautiful wings unfurled; totally shocking John Decker.

“Monkey, what happened to you?” At that moment, God walked in and took charge of the situation. “Now John, your beautiful daughter is now the Queen of Hell; and as such, she needed wings to cover the distances there. Also, she’s an immortal as well. I want her to be able to follow her husband and daughter to visit you in Heaven.”

Sucking in a deep steadying breath, John looked at God, “Well, that makes sense and thank you. It will be lovely to see my family.”

Azrael coughed slightly. “Um, I hate to break up the reunion and introductions; and I’m really sorry, but I have to get you back now before other souls start asking questions.”

She looked at Chloe trying to convey her apologies.

Unwrapping herself from her father’s arms, looking sadly into his eyes, good-byes were said, with the promise of a visit soon, when Trixie could fly the distance. Trixie wrapped herself round his legs like she did with her father, promising she’d learn to fly a long way soon.

John shook Lucifer’s hand, saying a soft, “Take care of my family.”

“Always, Sir,” Lucifer promised, showing Chloe’s father the respect he deserved.

Nodding at God, he stated, “That’s a fine son you’ve got there,” which nearly caused Lucifer to choke on his whiskey.

With that, Azrael touched John’s soul and they flew heavenward.

Chloe watched them until they were no longer visible. God touched her shoulder, “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it longer.” The sparkle in Chloe’s eyes when she turned her face toward her Father-in-law, showed how deeply she acknowledged the gift he had bestowed on his daughter-in-law.

Kiran started fussing, and Chloe, needing the time to pull herself together, waved an ‘excuse me’ to Lucifer’s Father and took her son to his room to nurse him and change his diaper.

Trixie skipped into the living room to talk to Aunty Linda, showing off her wings which she was so proud of. This left Lucifer and his dad alone on the balcony. Lucifer shifting uncomfortably, still unsure how to act ‘at ease’ around his Father.

“I wanted to talk to you about Hell. Your sister Remiel went to check up on the situation and was concerned. The demons are unsettled as they’ve heard you’ve married, and they have a Queen they have yet to see. If you don’t visit, they’re threatening to come to earth to see you both.” Lucifer grimaced at the thought of both taking Chloe to Hell and demons on earth... again.

“Will Chloe be safe while there?” Lucifer couldn’t keep the concern for his darling wife out of his voice and that concern filled his every word. He really was worried about her being in such an awful place.

Placing his hands casually on his son’s shoulders, he instilled some of his _‘divine calmness’_ to flow through to the Devil. Breathing deeply, Lucifer murmured his thanks.

“Not to worry, Son. You’ll be able to protect her. You are The Lightbringer after all. Are you not?” Father raised an eyebrow in much the same way as Son… and they smiled.

“I will come back when Kiran is six months old and can help look after my grandchildren.” The fondness in his voice was evident and Lucifer couldn’t help but smile, hoping his Father would have a better relationship with his children than he had had with him. But they were mending fences ever since the Michael debacle.

There was a bit of a commotion going on in the living room, so Father and son went to investigate. What they found was Amenadiel on one knee, his impressive grey wings unfurled, some glass littering the floor, where the wingtips had swept low over side tables. Chloe was shouting at everyone, especially Trixie, to be careful and not get cut.

Linda was standing, motionless, with her jaw dropped open and nearly touching the floor.

Trixie was running towards her daddy, throwing herself at him, wings unfurled excitedly. “Daddy, Uncle Amenadiel’s asked Aunty Linda to marry him!”

“About time,” the omniscient being and the Devil spoke together.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Linda looked down at the beautiful angel kneeling, extending her hand wanting to touch the wings, looking as if to ask for permission. Amenadiel granted it with a simple look.

Stroking the wings reverently, she used her free hand to fondle his face softly, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you.” Deepening the kiss, the wings reacted, moving of their own accord.

“Stop that now!” Chloe demanded softly, as she didn’t want any more accidents. The couple laughed lightly. Amenadiel looked stunned, Linda had said “yes.”

Lucifer rushed over to his brother, quickly followed by his Dad. “Congratulations, Brother!” He said, slapping the eldest sibling on the back.

“Yes, son; you have my blessing,” said their Father. Ella and Chloe were now hugging Linda, while Trixie shouted, “I’m going to be a flower girl again!” All the adults turned at hearing this and laughed loudly.

John and Maze just hovered in the background, unsure how to behave or what to say. Maze had started to enjoy Linda’s company and hoped this wouldn’t change.

The party went on and got louder until Chloe excused herself to get the children ready and put to bed. Everyone soon settled down again as the events of the evening, and everything that had happened, were the topics of many conversations.

God retired to the guest suite, after telling Chloe and Lucifer that they needed to talk, quietly, in the morning.

Kiran had been fed and changed, and was now sleeping again. He was such a calm baby, not a bit like his Daddy. Chloe thanked her lucky stars, well Lucifer’s to be exact!

His parents, Lucifer and Chloe, showered and retired to bed and just spooned as they were just exhausted. They were so emotionally drained from the day, they were soon asleep. This is how they stayed until Kiran woke for an early morning breakfast, making his father very jealous.

The Next Morning

God was sat at the breakfast counter with his grand-daughter watching Lucifer cooking breakfast like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

Finding his stomach now full of the wonderful delights of what Lucifer called, _‘a great British fry up’_ , God cleared his throat and asked Trixie to go and watch her brother. He really needed to talk to her parents.

Chloe leaned against the solid frame of her husband, taking strength in his very presence, strength from him that she felt she might need during this upcoming conversation.

God explained that once he’d bestowed the crown of Hell to Chloe and she gained her wings, her soul was now tethered, like Lucifer’s, to Hell. This could be felt by Hell and its demon occupants. Hell would bend to her rule so even if Lucifer weren’t present, she could command loyalty and be obeyed.

Unfortunately though, he went on to explain, before Lilith had sprung Michael from his Hell-loop, she had encouraged rumors that Chloe was forcing Lucifer to stay on Earth by trapping him with his angelic spawn. Remiel had managed to extract this information from a particularly violent set of demons who had been planning to follow Lilith to Earth.

“You must travel to Hell, Chloe.” The divine being was quick to impart this information as he could see Lucifer tensing and Chloe looking tearful.

“Why can’t I go alone or with Maze, Father?” questioned Lucifer as fear for his wife edged his words.

“You both must go and persuade the demons that Chloe is your _‘Forever Love’_ , and that you both are tethered to Hell, needing each other to rule and not rule alone.”

“But Kiran is a baby! I can’t leave him for long periods of time!” Chloe cried, tears leaving traces as they slid slowly down her face. Lucifer used the pad of his thumbs to wipe these away in such a tender gesture, God needed to glance away for their privacy.

Lucifer held her a little tighter as he said, “Hell-time runs differently to Earth-time. We can be gone for a day in Earth-time; but down in Hell it will be years.” He kissed the top of her head softly, hoping she would understand.

“Once Kiran is six months old, I will return and help your friends and family with the children.” God smiled tenderly at the look of shock, incredulity, and skepticism on Chloe’s face.

“I have brought up more children than you’ve had hot dinners, I’ll have you know,” God countered, only to receive a derisive snort from Lucifer and a loaded, “And a fine job you did there, Dad!” With that statement, the smile was effectively wiped from God’s face.

So, it was agreed that in six months Lucifer and Chloe, The King and Queen of Hell, would return to their Kingdom.

Six Months Later

Kiran had grown into a sturdy baby angel, who adored his big sister and she adored him in return. As soon as she returned from ‘urchin prison’ as her dad liked to call it, she went straight to her baby brother. She was always making him laugh, and because he was a fast learner, he was always getting into mischief.

Having Hell’s best demon torturer as your protector only amplified the mischief. Chloe would sometimes be pulling her hair out, while Lucifer just laughed.

The family was sat around the table. Lucifer was trying to get some disgusting mush into Kiran. He’d grown so fast and was advanced for his age; Chloe had started to wean him. There was actually more mush on Daddy’s jacket than in Kiran’s mouth, but the Devil didn’t seem to mind. Kiran thought this was a great game until he got a stern look from his mommy.

Trixie suddenly sat up straight from her dinner and pushed her chair back nearly knocking it over in her excitement. “Grandfather!” the high-pitched tone heralded the approach of God.

Lucifer greeted his Father with some trepidation, knowing what this visit meant. “Is it time already?” There was sadness in the words and Lucifer cast a glance at his beautiful wife, who had scooped Kiran up in her arms as if to protect herself. Only Trixie didn’t seem to feel the tension coming off her parents.

“Now, my sweet angel will you take your brother for a minute so I can speak to your mommy and daddy?” Chloe relented and reluctantly released Kiran into his sister’s care.

“I’m sorry. I’ve left it as long as I could.” The Divine Being looked troubled as he spoke. “News has come that demons are starting to talk about an uprising.” Lucifer snorted, “That should be easy to stop,” but Chloe wondered how much Lilith had stirred up trouble before she’d made her way to Earth.

Maze was to stay to protect the children but before they went, she gave Chloe some private lessons on the use of Hell-forged blades. It was a good job Chloe was a quick learner, and fast, as Maze didn’t give any concessions. She always went for the kill. As a seasoned cop, Chloe could read her intentions and managed to dodge injury. If Lucifer had seen these sessions, he would have beaten up his demon in order to protect Chloe.

At last, they were ready. Maze, Ella and Linda were to look after the children while they were gone. Amenadiel was just a prayer away if they need help. God looked at his son and his miracle and wished them well.

“Remember, wings have healing powers.” His last act was to place the crown he’d given Chloe on her wedding day back on her head. This made her wings unfurl and flutter nervously.

God then summoned Lucifer’s ‘King of Hell’ crown. Placing it on his son’s head, Lucifer’s magnificent, brilliant white wings proudly unfurled. Whispering a blessing over the King and Queen of Hell, they were ready.

Tearful goodbyes were made, with promises of a swift return. The royal couple took to the skies on their way to Hell.


	16. A Settling… A Truce is struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note there is a warning on this chapter, sexual abuse in the form of demon torture, I have *** the bits to skip if you don't want to read, it does relate to the story however they can be skipped but after all I'm depicting Hell. Not too explicit.  
> Lilith torture and her scheming plan. A new OC arrives and gives Lilith hope.  
> Lucifer and Chloe find that Hell brings out some dark desires in them.  
> Chloe is taken and Lucifer suffers because of this.  
> Amenadiel and Maze to the rescue.  
> Oh someone has to die but who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark angsty chapter for me but it fitted the story. But you know me Deckerstar to the end. This is the penultimate chapter of this story but a sequel is in my head, just need to get my personal life back on track.  
> Tori and I talked a lot about this chapter and what Hell would do to Chloe, hope you like what we came up with. Don't worry the final chapter is fluffy, fluffy, fluffy.  
> We're back in lockdown; so, all I can do is stay in and write and go to work. At least I've had the first dose of the Covid virus vaccine.  
> 

Hell… Oh Bloody Hell

It may have only been six months, Earth time, but Hell runs differently. It had been thousands of years for Lilith, serving her sentence with her former husband Adam.

Adam had been all too happy to conduct his ex-wife’s torture at God’s request; especially once he’d heard what she had tried to execute against the King of Hell, God’s favorite son and his Queen.

“Get here, woman.” The authoritative tone that hung in the air, made Lilith cringe and simmer with rage. She knew what was coming next; it was the same every day. Her Hell-loop was to re-live her life in the Garden of Eden. She was Adam’s wife and had no choice but to bow to his every need; and he had many varied and frequent needs... and she had to fulfill them all.

Adam took his duties as first man and Lilith’s torturer extremely seriously and he followed God’s orders to the letter. Those orders were simple; teach her the meaning of obedience, whatever it took.

“Strip, wench.” This was not a request, but an order. She knew better than to disobey. To do so, would only lead to the whole scene lasting much longer with less consideration from Adam. Quickly dispensing with her clothes, she stood, her chin up in defiance, ready to accept her punishment. Adam took this as consent.

***

This was not lovemaking, it was pure fucking… brutal, without pleasure; at least for Lilith. Adam was endowed almost as well as Lucifer, but he was not as considerate as the Devil. If she were lucky, it would be fast. A few deep pumps and he’d be spilling his seed into her. If she weren’t, he might find the other orifice to screw and she would have to find comfort in one of the garden’s pools, soothing her sore parts afterward.

On this day though, there was a particularly large demon watching the proceedings. He was salivating as he watched the naked woman endure Adam’s punishment. He’d commanded her to kneel. Striding naked towards her, he grabbed the braid at the back of her head, forcing her chin up and her mouth open.

He watched the man as he rubbed his erection over her lips before roughly entering her mouth. Lilith had long since lost her gag reflex and took all of him with no interruptions. Pumping furiously in and out he soon succumbed to his orgasm.

“Swallow all of it,” he ordered; “with no spillages or you’ll have to do this again.” It was cruel; yes, but this was Hell, and her torture.

“Enjoying the view?” Adam leered at the demon. Grunting an unintelligible answer, but the look in his eye spoke for him. “Help yourself,” Adam offered and stepped back as he ushered the Demon forward. Lilith cringed internally but showed no emotion, knowing to do so would only extend the torture.

The demon smelt so bad, she almost got her gag reflex back. He was rough but at least like a horny teenager, he had premature ejaculation issues. Thinking it was all over she closed her eyes in relief, only to be pushed forward and her hips pulled upwards. Adam thrust deeply into her from behind. This was going to last, Adam loved this position and could keep it going. Lilith knew she was going to be sore, especially as the demon appeared to be waiting his turn.

***

The longer this went on, the more Lilith’s fury grew and the more she plotted.

Demons came and went in the Garden; well someone had to attend to it, didn’t they? Since the demons were all Lilith’s children, some would listen to her and tell her what was occurring outside in Hell.

She discovered that there was unrest amongst the demons. They knew the King had taken a Queen and as yet, had not returned. Whispers suggested the Queen was keeping the King on Earth away from them.

Using this knowledge to her advantage, while sowing seeds of dishonesty to those who would listen. Her tales of the topside, and the wedding, were greatly twisted. She told of meeting the King and Queen who then held her hostage. They had lied to God which resulted in her being cast into a Hell loop with Adam. The demons took this information out to the generals of each quadrant of Hell and the stirrings of an uprising were formed.

The next part of Lilith’s plan was a little trickier, she needed one of her children to transform themselves into an image of herself to take her place with Adam. The replacement would have to be exceptional in order to deceive Adam.

Cursing Michael for ending the Black Magic alchemist, Arbuthnot’s life

A very interesting titbit came to Lilith ears a few hundred years after she managed to rile the generals up, Arbuthnot had a protégé. She needed to send word out to find this man.

The next time she found a demon sympathetic to her cause, she set her plan into action. Years passed, and still Lilith bowed to Adam’s ruthless humiliating ways. Her resolve was starting to wane, when eventually, word came back, the protégé was on the way.

A beautiful woman walked into the garden, gaining the attention of Adam. After all, he was the original ‘horn-dog’. Walking straight up to him, she wrapped her body around him, and began to give him a passionate kiss. He moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and found her tongue, investigating teeth, tongue, and throat. Grinding his impressive erection into her hip, he was entirely under her spell and that’s just what he was, as this was the protégé.

His head began to spin. Oh, but she was intoxicating! Soon he was feeling exhausted. Needing to lie down, he wanted this temptress with him. She helped him to lie down, kissed him again and the toxin from her tongue, finally knocked him out completely.

Walking over to Lilith, the woman hissed, “You summoned me, Mistress?” Surprise crossed Lilith’s face, as her mouth gaped open. “Expecting a man, were you? I get that a lot.” Venom dripped from the words and literally from her snake-like tongue.

“My name is Bhujangi.” It means female snake.” Lilith recovered quickly, “How long will he be out?” Her question was tinged with hope. “Long enough for our negotiations,” she stated, looking slightly bored.

“I need to be able to use a demon as my doppelganger, so I can leave and lead a rebellion against the King and his Queen. I should be Queen. I gave him the army of demons, and he repays me by taking a human bride.” Lilith spat out her words, giving the protégé a run for her money with venomous words. “Can you make this so? If not, leave now.” Blunt and to the point, each woman watched the other cautiously.

“It is difficult; but it can be done. I will return once I’ve created the potion.”

The Gates of Hell

The angel and his miracle landed at the Gates of Hell. Lucifer embraced his wife as they both furled their wings, each anxious at leaving their family behind as well as what lay ahead.

“I’ll need to change into my Devil persona to enter Hell.” Lucifer hated to reveal his Devil self to the love of his life. Chloe lifted her hand and gently stroked his face, running her fingers lovingly in the ruts covering his scalp. “You are still my love, my Devil, my lover, my husband,” she stated tenderly.

With her words he relaxed, “You have no idea how much I love you,” he whispered against her ear equally as tender.

“Really? You can show me, once we’re in your Throne Room,” she said coyly; as a touch of huskiness laced her words. The lecherous look on her face made Lucifer gasp and heat shot straight to his groin. “Is Hell having an effect on you already my dear?” hoping his fantasies were coming true.

Touching the gates, they swung open at his royal touch. Hell shook, recognizing the King and Queen had returned. Demons snuck out to watch the King and his Queen and squirmed when they walked past and gawked at the Queen when she unfurled her wings, and the pair flew to the Throne Room.

These same demons quickly ran around spreading the news; the Queen had wings! How could she be a human and have wings?

The Throne Room was small compared with the penthouse. Not as ostentatious, but a large Throne nonetheless. It was adorned with a red velvet padded seat, the legs ornately carved into hell hounds, and the back was equally ornate.

The darkness of Hell was seeping into Chloe, awaking her dark fantasies. She now understood why Lucifer had been changed when he’d been in Hell for all those eons. She’d been there a few hours and was feeling like this.

Pulling her husband to her, sliding her body over him, he looked surprised, but very much aroused.

“My love,” he throatily purred, “what is it you desire?”

“You, on the throne,” she softly demanded as she arched a brow.

Raising one eyebrow, Lucifer inclined his head and growled low, “Your wish is my command.” He couldn’t believe his luck. He had always had the yearning to take his Detective as she was bent over his Throne. Now, he found himself wondering if this had been a secret desire of hers as well.

He changed back to his angelic form and Chloe marveled at the fact that he was already shirtless. Kissing his freckled chest, she placed her legs on each side of one of his long muscular legs, causing friction at her core as she moaned and pulled at his belt.

“My, but you’re in a hurry,” he smirked as he pulled at the hem of her dress and pushed his leg harder against her core. He struggled to think clearly as it dawned on him just how eager she was for him. Soon, they stood naked. The scent of Chloe’s arousal filled his head and awakened his senses.

Lucifer spoke to her in a commanding tone like the King he was. “Bend over this arm of the Throne and hold the other with your hands.” She did as he bade, her insides quivering as she sensed her fantasy was coming true. She lay there, waiting.

She felt a light tickling sensation down her back and as it made its way around her body. “Don’t look back yet,” he demanded. It was super stimulating and it moved lightly over her breasts and hardening nipples. Then it was felt travelling down her stomach and across her hips, making her clench her muscles. Finally reaching the entrance to her core, it stopped. She very nearly climaxed with this.

Lucifer gave a throaty chuckle, and bending low, his breath tickled her ear as he purred, “See what my feathers do to you?” Looking back, Chloe saw his magnificent wings were curling around her, stroking her. The need for release curled in her belly and she grew wet for more.

“Are you ready for the main attraction, Detective?” When Lucifer spoke, his voice had dropped to its most seductive level and the lasciviousness of his tone sent shivers of wanton need along her nerves. She begged, yes begged, for him to sate her. Leaning over her back, she could feel his breath on her earlobes, his lips on her neck, his erection teasing at her folds.

Leaning his body over Chloe’s, Lucifer placed his hands atop hers and slowly entered her and began moving. She gripped the arms of his Throne tightly as he sped up, as his wings continued to caress her body. It was so erotic that in no time at all she was screaming his name as she orgasmed hard, taking her angel with her.

Breathing hard, the Devil and his miracle finally managed to stand. Turning to face her husband, Chloe spoke in a hushed tone, “Is Hell bringing out my dark fantasies?” saying with a slight tremor in her voice. “Am I turning into the Devil Queen already?” She added, her query tinged with apprehension.

“You became my Devil Queen when we married, but Hell does indeed intensify such feelings,” Lucifer smirked; pleased with the outcome. However much Chloe enjoyed their ‘fucking,’ she felt a tinge of apprehension grip her and she shivered.

Two earth months prior to the return of the King and Queen of Hell

The protégé, Bhujangi, went swiftly from the meeting with the mother of all demons, to her cavernous home/apothecary to start work on the most complicated potion she knew of. Looking at the ingredients on the list, she set to work with the task. For she had an ulterior motive to providing the potion to Lilith, one that was devious and would eventually bring the downfall to the evil human.

Adam came round from the effects of the venom laced tongue of Bhujangi. His head felt thick and he was lacking in memories of what occurred recently. Shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, he spotted Lilith skulking in the shadows. “Come here wench.” If he couldn’t remember what had happened, he’d make new memories.

Dragging her by the hair to stand flush with his lithe body, already aroused and furious, he took Lilith hard and fast. This joining had been so rough she actually cried out, something she vowed she’d never demean herself by making such basic sounds. When he finished, he pushed her away, like a worthless piece of junk.

He wouldn’t break her spirit, he just wouldn’t. Lilith had always used sex as a weapon to get her own way. Now, it was being used against her. The sooner her plan was underway, she would have her revenge on Adam, God, Lucifer, and his Queen.

The perfect demon had been chosen; a young female, who was the exact same height and build as Lilith. Over the years the almost wooing of this demon had occurred. Using her sexual prowess, Lilith had secretly seduced the demon; bringing screams of pleasure with her long-pointed tongue. Lilith had the ability to hit the sweet spot that usually only fingers or the male erection could hit.

When the time came, this demon would lay down her life for Lilith, just as the temptress had designed.

Lucifer’s Throne Room

Lucifer was pacing the room, waiting for the demon generals to arrive. Hellfire was coursing through his veins and just the mere fact that his Queen was nearby made it burn even more fiercely. He could not wait. He pulled her into the ante-room and kissed her with such passion that her arousal soaked her underwear at once. Pushing her hips so as to make contact with his obvious erection, a growl erupted from deep within the Devil’s chest. This only spurred his Queen on. Pushing her hand between them, slowly stroking his manhood, he pumped into her soft hand, moaning, and whispering seductively into her ear, “What you do to me, woman.”

Mewling at the feelings he awakened in her when his strong hands made their way up her legs, shoving the hem of her dress out of the way, his hands finally reached their target, the round peach-like orbs of her luscious behind.

Unable to wait any longer she tore at his clothes, buttons flying, zip raked down, pants pushed down, commando as usual, his erection stood ready, awaiting her attention. More dark fantasies invaded her thoughts and she bent on knee and took him in her mouth. His sharp intake of breath told her, he was enthralled by her fantasies. Taking him deep was his undoing and she smirked as he spilled himself down her throat.

With his celestial stamina, he was ready again to take her straight away. He pushed her up against the wall and took her hard and fast and she loved it. They were perfectly matched in both pace and fervor. The passion rose to a peak as they climaxed screaming their names, to be heard through all of Hell.

Hell’s Garden of Eden

Bhujangi had made the potion, brewed it to a fine liquid with little taste. The first part of her plan was to be set in place. Revenge was a dish best served cold. Lilith had allowed her Father – Arbuthnot, to be murdered by the Archangel Michael. One of the demons from his Hell-loop had informed Bhujangi of the demise of her father and Lilith’s fate was sealed, although she did not know it.

On seeing the Serpent-woman again, Adam walked around her warily. He couldn’t remember what had happened on their previous rendezvous, only that he woke with a terrible headache after the most erotic passionate kiss he’d ever received. “My dear Adam, have you recovered from your faint, after our previous encounter?” She queried.

“Let’s drink to our friendship,” she said as she produced a carafe of wine and glasses. As Adam put the drink to his lips and savored the heady taste of the wine, he saw Lilith nearby; little knowing it was the demon lover of his ex-wife. The potion had worked. Adam now saw the demon as Lilith and would for at least one earth month.

Lilith could now walk out of her Hell-loop as the loop didn’t recognize her. It thought she was still there. As she walked out, she heard Adam demand supplication from her doppelganger, and she smirked with the knowledge she was now free to seek her revenge.

Her first action was to visit the generals in the four quadrants of Hell. This occurred just prior to them being summoned by their King. Lilith quickly spread rumor and gossip about the new Queen. As she was doing this, the cries of the King and Queen deep in the throes of passion, resounded around Hell.

Using this to her advantage, telling the generals, that the Queen has the King so entranced, he seeks pleasures of the flesh before ruling Hell... riling them up to the point they were to go to war against their King.

Lucifer’s Throne Room

“We need to concentrate on the demon generals now, minx. But I can’t, because you keep distracting me.” Smiling lovingly at his wife, the Queen of Hell, Lucifer then added, “I can’t get business done in my Throne Room now… thanks to you. So, I must visit my generals. Prepare to fly down with me to greet them.”

Standing in the crowd, the King and Queen of Hell looked around at the angry mob. The Devil transformed into his Hellish form, to address the masses. His deep booming voice was heard around Hell. “I have come with my Queen.”

Turning to introduce Chloe, Lucifer looked about confused. She wasn’t there. The spot where she should have been standing was empty.

Flailing his large bat-like wings around, cutting down anyone in his path, he searched for his love, his voice booming and bouncing off the walls of Hell. “Where is my wife?” The very ground shook and demons cowered in fright.

Lilith had Chloe in chains, a pair of Hell-forged ones. She was unable to unfurl her wings. She was being dragged behind the mother of all demons. As they passed, demons closed ranks behind them to stop Lucifer from following them.

Opening her mouth to scream, Chloe felt a gag being brutally shoved between her lips. Eyes watering, terrified; all she could think of was her family, Lucifer, Trixie, and Kiran. Would she be lost to them despite her immortality? She was in Hell, at the mercy of Lilith.

She thought of her recent encounters with her husband. Would they be her last? She was in the midst of praying to her husband in the hope he’d hear her when she felt a blow to the back of her head and she succumbed to the darkness.

Wings spread, claws drawn; Lucifer battled his demon hoards. Those demons who had long been loyal to him, and were still true to him; fought by his side. The prayer came through from _‘his detective’_ , causing him to stumble.

“Chloe.” The plaintive cry escaped his burnt lips. The demons took advantage of this lapse in his concentration and sliced at him as he fell to his knees. Almost mortally wounded, he prayed to Amenadiel for help, and his last thought was of his love before he lay prostrate, on the ground of Hell.

Penthouse above LUX

God was playing on the floor with Kiran, who was such a happy baby; Trixie was filming them on her smart phone. The scene was so happy; Amenadiel and Linda watched them, contented, wondering if she would find this serenity with the angel who sat beside her. Maze watched, bored, from the bar.

A snarl erupted from Maze as she looked at Lucifer’s brother and Father. “Trixie, take Kiran to his room immediately; I’ll be in shortly.” Trixie realized the seriousness of the tone the request was made in and did as bade.

“Lucifer’s in trouble. We fly to Hell. NOW!” Amenadiel was agitated and unfurled his wings ready to take flight. “Maze, now. Balcony.” The demon strode purposefully after the angel, shouting over her shoulder to God and Linda, “Take care of their spawn.” Taking her in his arms, he took swift flight. In no time at all they landed at the gates of Hell.

Gates of Hell

The gates swung open to admit ‘Hell’s best torturer and the King’s sibling’. Taking flight again, Amenadiel homed in on Lucifer’s prayer. Within seconds, they saw the fight below them. Swooping down Amenadiel threw the demon into the center, blades swirling, heads falling, carving a circle around the fallen Devil. Grabbing his brother, bridal-style, he carried him up to the Throne Room away from the hands of the demons.

Safe in his bed, Lucifer was barely breathing such were his wounds. “Save Chloe.” Grabbing his brother by the lapels, “Lilith” was all he managed to say before passing out. Torn between leaving his brother alone or saving Chloe, he knew Lucifer wanted his love found and for her to be safe and sound; over his own life.

Finding Maze having the time of her life killing traitorous demons, Amenadiel needed her help to locate her ‘mother’. Explaining Lucifer’s task, Maze told her loyal brothers and sisters to carry on her work and left with the angel.

Taking Chloe into the Garden of Eden; then throwing her in a heap, Lilith watched as Adam tortured the demon with oral sex once again, his favorite. Pleased with herself she was going to let Adam defile Chloe as a way of punishing God, but she needed Bhujangi to work her magic.

Bhujangi had been watching the Garden from her vantage point and waited to see what would transpire, knowing a rescue attempt would be made. As the fluttering of wings could be heard in the wind, she started to get excited, knowing her time was coming soon.

Stealthily she followed behind the two rescuers as they entered into the garden, where she watched and waited.

“Mother,” yelled Maze. With her demon face apparent, Lilith watched as her daughter approached her.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my treacherous daughter; what brings you here?” She called out to Maze, almost daring her to speak further.

Maze sneered at her mother; glad that she was not hampered by feeling a shred of love or compassion. “My friend,” pointing at the Detective. “I’m taking her home to her family.”

Cackling like a witch, Lilith looked at Maze with derision as she scoffed, “You’ve no idea of the power I have here; or the help I have.” Lilith boasted to Maze as she saw Bhujangi walking towards them.

“Meet my friend, Bhujangi. She’s a brilliant alchemist. She’s going to make it so Adam thinks she’s me, so he will torture her as if it was me and keep you here to watch.” The look of triumph on Lilith’s face was a sight to behold. Maze and Amenadiel realized they were in the presence of black magic and tried to formulate a plan quickly.

However, before they could say or do anything, Bhujangi started chanting in an unknown language. Above the continued chanting, a choking sound could be heard. They turned and saw Lilith, holding her throat, as foam spewed from her lips, a grimace of pain covering her features.

The woman facing her laughed aloud as her serpent tongue flicked the air. Giving a long hiss, the alchemist smiled as her tongue tasted the scent of death.

“Why,” Lilith choked out. A contemptuous look crossed the alchemists face as she bent down and hissed at Lilith, “He was my father and you let him be killed. This is my revenge, you bitch.”

Watching her mother die, Maze felt nothing but disdain. When no more tremors were seen in the body, Bhujangi looked at the three people as the Hell-loop dissolved. It was no longer needed. “My job here is done. You’re free to go.”

Maze made short work of the chains and gag, freeing Chloe. “We must get to the King immediately,” Chloe heard the anxiety in the demon’s voice and was terrified, knowing little scared Maze.

They flew straight to Lucifer. Chloe collapsed by his side, tears streaming down her cheeks. He was so weak he could barely open his eyes, “Chloe.” That one word taxed his lungs as he barely got the word out. He tried to take a breath and coughed instead. When he coughed, droplets of blood spattered the covers.

Petrified that he was dying, she heard a soft voice filled her head. “Chloe, your wings have healing properties.”

She remembered her father-in-law saying this to her after she and Lucifer were married. Unfurling her gossamer wings, she began to pull feathers loose and place them over her husband’s wounds. Once the wounds were covered, she and the others waited.

Blue light started slowly building within the feathers, wrapping around Lucifer like a mummy being bandaged, until all that was seen was the Devil’s head and a brilliant blue cocoon. 

Slowly the light began to fade into nothingness… leaving Lucifer’s body fully healed. Slowly opening his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, he searched for, and found, his wife’s cerulean ones, watching him. His hands moved to pull her head towards his; kissing her as if it were the last one he’d give. “Thank you, my love, you are my life.”

Feeling the need to hasten home to their family, they all went to negotiate with the demons left after the great battle.

Addressing the generals and masses as the King and Queen of Hell, they set up a structure to allow some modicum of self-regulation, with the promise of regular visits from not only their King and Queen but some of the Kings siblings.

Content with knowing that things were calm and under control, the four of them made their way back home to Earth.

The Penthouse

“You’re home!” Trixie screamed, launching herself at her parents. They both fell to their knees pulling her into their embrace, kissing her head, thankful that they made it back alive.

Linda was enclosed within the circle of Amenadiel’s arms, thankful he was home safe.

God held Kiran and watched thoughtfully. “Maze, how can I thank you for saving my family?”

“No need for thanks, I’m rid of my abomination of a mother. I have everything I need in life,” Maze replied and smiled as she looked around at the band of misfits that she called ‘family’.

Lucifer felt truly blessed. They’d calmed Hell, saved his wife, he’d been healed and Lilith was out of their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter with it's twists and turns. Don't worry lots of lovely fluff and surprises for the last chapter


	17. After Hell… Good to be Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from Hell, some adjustments are made.  
> Work calls.  
> Kiran turns one and Ella has a surprise at the party. Penelope finds out a secret  
> Another angel marries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its a sad day, this is the final chapter of A Forever Love, my first fanfiction. This has been my baby and I've loved writing this. I can't believe its finished but I have an idea for a sequel later in the year moving ahead in time.  
> As ever I'm deeply indebted to Tori for all her encouragement, help and friendship.  
> Thank you all for reading, commenting and kudos, you don't know what it means to me.  
> Well I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 17 -- After Hell… Good to be Home

Exhausted from their time in Hell, even though it had only been a few hours on Earth, it had been weeks in Hell. Lucifer and Chloe spent some quality time with their children. Trixie was being a little clingy, not letting either of them out her sight, scared they’d have to return to Hell. 

God kept popping in, trying to make amends for eons of neglect. This eased some of Trixie’s anxieties, especially when he told tales of her father’s antics when he was a young angel. 

Lucifer listened to these stories trying to remember these fun times when he was the Lightbringer, but the memories of his fall seemed to have obliterated the good ones. It was going to be a long haul to forgiveness. 

Linda and Amenadiel were in their own love bubble. Since he’d returned from Hell, the wedding plans had accelerated. It was going to a close-run thing to see who would be the first to the altar, Linda or Ella. 

Trixie was in her element; that of being flower girl for both brides. The only problem was that she wanted her wings out. They were looking at ways to make them look like cos-play so she could walk down the aisle with them unfurled. 

Chloe decided it was time to return to work but only part-time. As Lucifer wanted to keep her safe, he decided to return as her civilian consultant part-time too. A bonus of this joint decision is they get to enjoy Kiran’s journey into toddlerhood, while still having sensible adult conversation. Although at times, with Ella… it’s like having a hyperactive child around. 

After the truth about Dan and Malcolm came out; the respect for Chloe increased and her work-life became infinitely better. There was a big enquiry into the corruption, and it was found that it went from the lower ranks up to the higher echelons. The clean-up took time, and Chloe and Lucifer were invaluable in the investigation. 

Their joint closure rate went through the roof. This could have had something to do with the speed at which they could get to crime scenes and speed chasing down perps. Wings came in handy sometimes, they just had to be cautious when and where they furled and unfurled them. If any criminal caught sight of them, Lucifer just flashed his eyes and wings were forgotten. 

Six months after they returned from Hell, they celebrated Kiran’s first birthday. He had just started toddling around and muttering ‘momma’ and ‘papa’; following Trixie everywhere, and laughing loudly when she took him in her arms and flew him around the room, much to her mom’s annoyance.

“Trixie. Put him down” was a constant sentence heard in the penthouse. So much so, that Kiran mimicked this when he flew with Trixie. He could be heard saying “put down” and laughing hysterically like babies do. 

The party was being held the day before his Uncle ‘Meni’ and Auntie ‘Lyda’, as he called them, were getting married, so the family that were close to Lucifer and Chloe had flown in. 

Chloe’s mom had finally been sat down and given the whole celestial talk. Well, when Trixie sat on her knee and unfurled her wings, there was no other choice but to tell her the truth. She was shocked at first; but having worked in the film industry, had seen a whole lot of weird in her time.

She quickly calmed down and after having seen Trixie’s wings, she was shown her daughter’s and son-in-law’s next. There was a bit of a moment when it dawned on her that she was mother-in-law to the actual Devil. But when Kiran shouted “Papa”, and seeing the look of love the Devil gave his son, she knew he would never harm them. 

Penelope was helping Lucifer get the food ready for the party while Chloe was wrestling with a one-year-old, trying to get him into the custom-made Armani suit Lucifer had tailored for his son. She was cursing him softly under her breath for all the trouble this was giving her. 

“You have something to say to me,” he chuckled looking at her frazzled demeanor.

“You heard that?” looking curiously at her husband, but not feeling one bit embarrassed by her mumblings.

“You forget about my celestial hearing,” with the biggest grin plastered on his face, which at that very moment, Chloe would love to wipe off. Instead, she sighed, and he bent down picked his son up, kissing Chloe as he did this, smugly knowing she’d forgive him.

“Now my boy, you want to look as handsome as your Papa?”

“Papa,” Kiran cooed and landed a sloppy kiss on the Devil. 

Chloe laughed as she remembered the time when she’d first met him. No way would he have allowed a ‘spawn’, as he called any child, anywhere near him.

Now, he couldn’t get enough of their attention. She watched, somewhat jealously, as he quickly managed to have Kiran fully dressed, complete with perfectly tied bowtie. 

Lucifer and Chloe were having a quick smooch, with Kiran between them when they heard the excited voice of their eldest cry out, “Grandfather!” This was immediately followed by a loud, “Humph!”

They promptly pictured Trixie flying at God and were chuckling at the thought, when they almost immediately heard the all-too-familiar, “Well, aren’t you just delicious?” and their laughter froze. 

“Oh! My! Dad!” Lucifer exclaimed, slightly horrified.

“Your mom’s hitting on my dad!” The combined shock and hilarity of the situation hit them, and they quickly made their way from Kiran’s bedroom to the living room, where they found his dad looking a bit nervous, with Trixie clinging to him and Penelope flirting mercilessly. 

Feeling a bit devilish, Lucifer almost wanted to leave his Father to suffer, but he knew Chloe wouldn’t like that.

“Penelope, I see you’ve met my Dad; God!” 

The introduction slowly penetrated her brain, as her mouth was already forming an ‘o’ as she realized it was the actual ‘heavenly father’. Even though Trixie had already called him ‘Grandfather’, she hadn’t connected the dots… yet. Apologizing profusely for her behavior, God just laughed. He felt quite pleased that the body he’d chosen was acceptable to such a stunning human. 

Luckily Amenadiel and Linda stepped out of the elevator, to save Penelope. “Father,” Amenadiel greeted God. “Pleased you could make it. Are you staying the night ready for our nuptials tomorrow?”

“Yes, Lucifer has kindly offered me a room on the guest floor.” 

Linda walked shyly towards, her almost father-in-law, to be honest she still didn’t know how to treat him; she always worried that she would try to analyze him.

“Don’t worry my dear, if you do manage to analyze me, I’ll pay the going rate.” Spluttering bright red in the face, Linda could not speak. “Father; stop teasing my bride-to-be, please. I don’t want her to choke or suddenly say she’s changed her mind.”

God looked contrite, “I’m sorry my dear, I dearly want you to marry my son.” Looking lovingly at her angel, “Nothing would stop me from marrying my true love.” 

At this point, Lucifer could not stand the fawning over his big bro any longer. “Drinks?” he shouted interrupting the conversation, they all looked at him a little shocked but quickly gave their orders. 

Kiran toddled into the room in his suit to match his Papa’s. Everyone stopped talking and ‘awwed’ at him. Ella and John arrived just at the right time for drinks and to coo over the baby. 

Ella looked like she was about to burst. She picked up Kiran and swung him round. He loved his Auntie Ella and squealed with joy. “More!” He screamed at her. Just as he said this, Ella turned a weird shade of green. Seeing this, John snatched Kiran out of her arms, as she made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Looking quizzically at John, Lucifer questioned, “What was all that about?” Chloe, put her arms around Lucifer, “I think, Kiran’s going to have a little friend,” looking at John, who also looked a little sick but nodded. 

Slapping the warlock on the back, “Congratulations, mate! What a day for celebrations.” 

Looking sheepish as she returned from the bathroom, Ella took the sparkling water Chloe offered her. “How many weeks, are you?” Chloe asked solicitously.

“Nine; and I’m suffering with morning, noon and night sickness,” was Ella’s miserable reply.

“Lucifer, would you get the ginger ale and saltines out? Ella needs something to settle her stomach.” 

John walked with his friend to the bar to get a drink, as he confided, “I’m scared, Lucifer. I’m a warlock. What happens if my child inherits my talents?” John really needed his friend’s advice here.

“If they do, you and Ella will teach them how to live in this world as Chloe and I have done with Beatrice and Kiran.”

Patting him on the back, which was Lucifer’s way of encouraging him, he went on to say, “Miss Lopez is extremely capable and has handled her brothers for many years. You will have nothing to worry about. We will help when and if the time comes.”

Relief flooded John’s face as the worry lines faded and the concern disappeared. God walked over to offer a bit more relief to John by saying, “That ‘chica’ of yours will handle anything and anyone. You will have no worries. Also, I’ve blessed your child as a thank you for saving my granddaughter before. They’ll have your powers, but don’t worry.”

“Wait… what… _”they”_? There’s more than one?” John turned ashen and stumbled into a chair, falling into a sitting position. Lucifer just laughed; and God thought, _‘Oh, just you wait my son!’_

Kiran was running around the apartment, crying out, “cake, cake.” He was like his sister with a deep love of chocolate cake.

“Ixie, cake.” He hadn’t mastered Trixie yet and Ixie had stuck. Everyone laughed at the little urchin, especially his Papa. “No getting cake on your suit, little one,” his father spoke tenderly making all the women in the room, go “Aww.” 

After opening a pile of presents, mostly bought by Lucifer, the sound of wings was heard out on the balcony and Azrael appeared. “I haven’t missed it, have I? My favorite nephew’s birthday,” she called out as she walked in.

“Rae-Rae” shouted, Kiran, Trixie, and Ella, throwing themselves at the diminutive angel. 

When all the people Lucifer called _’family’_ , apart from Maze, who was attending the bar downstairs, were around, Lucifer felt blessed and wondered if his father had anything to do with that. His father looked on feeling joy that he’d been able to start to make-up for his past mistakes. 

When everyone had finally departed to their respective residences, to ready themselves for the excitement of tomorrows festivities, Lucifer and Chloe put the children to bed and retired to have a drink and a cuddle on the couch. 

“Well, that was an interesting day,” chuckled the Devil. “Fancy that; Miss Lopez having twins. Poor John’s face when father let it slip.”

“I was talking to Ella and she wondered if she was having twins as she is so sick. So, it’s been confirmed by celestial means,” Chloe said softly.

“We were lucky we didn’t have twins; as I’m one,” Chloe gave a relieved sigh. “Just imagine.” Both of them, lost in thought about whether they wanted more children. They looked at each other and nodded ‘yes’… just maybe in the future. 

Shaking off the melancholy, Lucifer turned to his wife and started planting soft kisses round her face, down her neck and across her delicate collarbones. Moaning softly at his ministrations, Chloe pressed her body closer to his, feeling his arousal against her hip. The excitement she felt at this, the fact that this beautiful man, the Devil, wanted; no needed her, thrilled her. 

Moving her hand to palm the tenting in his trousers, she smiled as he gasped and threw his head back, “Oh, dad! Chloe,” he moaned. Grinning to herself, she felt empowered and decided to take control. Moving to lie on top of him, she began undulating her hips in such a tantalizing way, he had to grab her hips before he spoiled his Armani pants. 

Leaning forward, her hair fell over his head and shoulder, as she slowly pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, sucking it while slowly letting it slip out. Bucking his hips up to meet her core, he decided he’d had enough of her on top and using his celestial strength, he quickly flipped her.

Now she lay beneath her Devil. His hands roamed under her dress, bunching the fabric up to her waist, then pulled it over her head. It still took his breath away when his eyes alighted upon perfect breasts, knowing they were for him alone, now she was no longer feeding Kiran. 

Feasting on her, it wound her up so tight that as soon as his hand slipped inside her pants and his fingers toughed her sweet nerve bundle, she exploded in a wondrous orgasm. Coming down slowly from her high, they kissed passionately as she wriggled out of her pants.

Quickly unzipping his, she was soon on her way to ecstasy again. His slow thrusts soon became erratic as did his breathing. “Come for me my love,” they both said this together and each followed the other’s instructions, crying their names as if praying, each feeling this as it intensified their passion. 

Spent, wrapped in each other’s arm, Lucifer said softly, “Let’s go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.” Smiling Chloe nodded in agreement, taking her love by the hand, guiding him, they made their way to bed and a fell asleep immediately, with only pleasant dreams filling their heads. 

Small Wedding Chapel

Lucifer was pleased to be stood at the front as best man to his brother and his friend John, serving as groomsman. Amenadiel fidgeted nervously, and Lucifer chuckled, “Be calm brother. She’ll be here soon.” Smiling at his younger brother, he realized how far he’d come from the rebellious brother who had been cast out into Hell.

Their Father stood tall as he waited to start the service, also thinking about what his youngest son had been through. As the procession started, he smiled down the aisle. 

Trixie looked so pretty in her pastille dress and her wings complimented the dress. They’d put bands down the wing joints to make it look like they were cos-play additions for the humans not in the know.

She walked down the aisle scattering petals before her. She was followed by her mom in a fitted sea blue dress, holding Kiran’s hand as Maid of Honor and Page Boy. Lucifer was watching them proudly, as he thought, _‘they’re my family’_. 

Ella and Maze followed Lucifer’s family in matching outfits although Maze’s was tightly fitted and more revealing, much to the delight of all the single males, and some of the females too. 

Linda looked the typical blushing bride. A beautiful long white dressed edged in the same blue as the bridesmaid dresses, carrying a bouquet of white roses, with dashes of blue peeking through. Her smile was only for her angel as she walked towards her new life. 

God performed a similar service to that of Chloe and Lucifer but without the drama and no crown. However, he did give the bride a blessing, which she was later to learn meant once she had a half-angel baby, she would stop aging to live her life with her family. 

Luckily, Ella managed to not vomit throughout the ceremony but as soon as the hit the reception at LUX, well that was a different story, poor Ella. John was so caring with her, that Lucifer for once didn’t poke fun at him but applauded him.

“Welcome to Fatherhood,” he said as though he was an expert. Chloe heard this and couldn’t help chuckling to herself. She must remember to tease him about this, reminding him of the vomit-inducing diapers. 

Standing watching the festivities, God sighed. If only he had tried to interact with his children sooner but they seemed happy now. His two sons were now here on Earth married. One with the start of a lovely family: the other one just embarking on that journey. 

He regretted that Michael and Uriel had plotted against their siblings. Both would be suffering their punishments for eons. As for Lilith; well she had suffered the ultimate punishment… death. 

Linda and Amenadiel soon set off on their honeymoon. Ella and John retired to their room. Maze found a friend to take to her demon lair. This left Chloe to put the children to bed, while Lucifer talked to his Father and Chloe’s mom. 

Penelope was a little tipsy and was stroking God’s arm. While he didn’t seem to mind; Lucifer however, found it highly disturbing and sought to end it. He turned to Penelope and smiled.

“Why don’t you go and read Beatrice a story? She would love it, as she doesn’t see you too often.” Agreeing to this, she sauntered off towards Trixie’s room. 

Lucifer cleared his throat, “You know Father, I would really like it if you visited the children more.” His father’s face lit up as only a divine being could.

“Just the children, son?” God spoke softly, as hope filled his words. Looking at his feet, Lucifer thought for a moment, then looked at his father as he said, “I think Chloe and I could tolerate your visits too.” Reaching over to put a hand on his shoulder, to confirm this, peace flowed between father and son. 

Finally… Sometime Later in L.A. 

In a certain institution for the criminally insane, which acquires a very generous donation at regular intervals and a tall dark-haired British gentleman, with occasionally glowing red eyes, visits in conjunction with these, no one comments. These payments were considered to be _‘look the other way’_ payments. He visits a certain ex-detective and staff is given the afternoon off, so the floor being visited is free of prying eyes and ears, as the screams echo around the deserted corridor. 

After these visits, the detective is left comatose for weeks. This makes for an easy few weeks for the staff. Therefore, no complaints are ever made. As for the British gentleman; well, he goes back to his children and his wife, happy in the knowledge that as King of Hell, he is exerting his power here on Earth prior to the ex-detective joining his Hellish population.

And if his Queen deems to occasionally visit, well he doesn’t complain. He happily gives her whatever her heart desires, for she is, after all is said and done, his _‘Forever Love’_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a new work next Tuesday called Chloe's Secret, hope you'll give it a read.


End file.
